


Second Thoughts

by SqueakyNinja



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyNinja/pseuds/SqueakyNinja
Summary: Thanks to the recent attack on the village, the village council has instituted a new, hidden rule all shinobi must follow.  Kakashi falls under that rule and isn't happy about it.  Iruka can see something is troubling the jounin but feels it isn't his business to pry.  Yet, a mission together might bring them closer than they think.





	1. Chapter 1

\--- _“_ ** _K_** _anpai!”_  everyone at the bar shouted as they took a long gulp of It was a time of celebration for the group of shinobi. 

“Finally,” Genma proclaimed, his speech a little slurred.“Konoha’s most eligible bachelor is getting married!”He raised his glass again in front of the man of the hour before he took another sip:Kakashi Hatake. 

The man of the hour grimaced as he heard that word: _married_.Unfortunately for him, and every other shinobi and civilian who had a crush on the Copy Nin, the news was true.Within the last year, Konoha was nearly obliterated by the Akatsuki leader Pain.He left no stone unturned and showed no mercy in his search for the village’s jinchuuriki.For a moment, Kakashi was considered one of the fallen shinobi in the battle.Luckily for him and everyone else, they were brought back from the brink of death thanks to one spiky haired teen.And now the village was almost fully rebuilt.But Konoha never became the same again.

After Tsunade recovered from her chakra overuse induced coma, she was able to look over the damage done to the village and resume her work as the Hokage while the village council started declaring new rules.Nearly all missions going in and out of the village stopped, recruiting only anyone possible to help rebuild crumbling buildings and torn down bridges.With the impending notion of war to fall on the world, every ninja team was ordered, from the low ranked genin to the elite jounin and even to the mysterious ANBU, to be accompanied by a medical-nin.Most of the shinobi were fine with these new regulations.They seemed fine enough.Yet, one rule that didn’t settle with most was a category that Kakashi fell into:

_All shinobi must produce at least one offspring.Those who have yet to by the age of thirty are required to enter a marriage contract, arranged by the Konoha Council, and procreate._

His friends continued to chug down their beer while Kakashi kept to himself, staring deeply into his empty glass, fiddling around with the ice cubes in it.He really didn’t approve of the rule.It was to be named a top secret leveled rule as well.Only she, the rest of the council, and the arraigned partners were to know of it.So it was no wonder everyone else that the jounin knew was out with him at the bar, celebrating what they assume to be was a joyous occasion.For Kakashi, it seemed more like a prison.

He could see the reasoning behind it, but wished not to go through with it.  True, he just turned thirty, surprisingly for a man of his profession where men are killed as early as their teens, and was not seeing anyone.  He did have his occasional hook ups with some of the women he met on missions.  But they were nothing too serious.  They were just for fun.  If he really wanted a kid, Kakashi could just ask a random woman off the street and she would be more than thrilled to bear his child.  That was what Tsunade wanted after all.  Yet, she had to implement marriage into the equation.  Probably to help raise the child in a stable environment.  But how stable was life when your father is a world renowned shinobi, known by all, and hated by most?  Rules are rules, though.  There was no way getting out this easily.

“Hey, Kakashi!” Raidou said.“How come we’ve never met this woman before?Your fiancée, huh?”

The silver haired man poured himself another glass before answering.“Think about it.The shock of all of you seeing me with someone _alone_ would give you all heart attacks.”They all laughed dryly, already drunk, including Kakashi.It was the best way to get the idea of marriage out of his head for now.Tonight would just be a night to forget about reality, even for one moment.

“Wonder what they’re so happy about?” a voice from the back laughed.

“What?Are you serious?” Kotetsu wondered.

“You didn’t hear, Iruka?” Izumo questioned.“Hatake-san is getting married!”

“What? _Really?!_ I would have never guessed!”An embarrassing blush ran across his face as he scratched behind his head. 

“And I thought Kotetsu here was dense,” Izumo sighed.

Nearly everyone had heard the news.Things like this were big in the community.So of course it was hard to believe that Iruka hadn’t heard the news, especially when he could easily overhear it in the mission room while he was on duty.Kotetsu and Izumo just shook their heads in disbelief.Yet, what they did not know was Iruka really did know about the situation but refused to accept it.

It wasn’t uncommon that Kakashi had many admirers around the village, both women and men.Iruka knew that.He didn’t see what was so special about him though.He had been on missions with him before and there was nothing different.He was a standard jounin of the village.They even had been on missions together previously.He even became Naruto’s new sensei after he graduated.They got closer after that as acquaintances, but nothing went past the line of being friends.

One day changed everything. 

While Naruto was off training with Jiraiya, the two came face-to-face at Ichiraku’s.Iruka just finished his job at the academy and hoped a warm bowl of ramen would ease the tension in his back from teaching a class of rowdy kids.Eating only brought back memories of Naruto and how many times he and the boy would dine there and reminisce, not to mention how much his wallet felt lighter afterwards.He didn’t take notice when the jounin sat down next to him and ordered a bowl after coming back from a long, hard mission.Their only connection together now, their students, were no longer in the picture, so there was no reason for them to have a conversation.Yet, Kakashi was the first to instigate one, saying that he recognized the chuunin before from somewhere but couldn’t put his finger on it.Knowing the jounin was kidding and a little irritated, Iruka responded calmly who he was. 

Their talk didn’t last long as both went their separate ways after they ate.Iruka back to his apartment and Kakashi back to his.But within days following, they would meet up again at Ichiraku’s and almost met a regular basis, each time having more to talk about.Iruka had to admit, It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who wasn’t a child for once.True, he had Kotetsu and Izumo to talk to, but talking to the same people over and over again does get tiring.His attitude towards Kakashi gradually changed and slowly but surely, he grew on Iruka, becoming what seemed to be a close colleague.

When Pain attacked Konoha, Iruka was there, trying to attend to the needy.Yet, it was his caring nature that almost killed him.While running through the village, he glanced upon another fallen shinobi and checked his vitals.He thanked Kami he was still alive and saw to it to bring him to safety.Suddenly, without warning, he met face to face with the pierced man in dark garbs, his eyes staring straight into his soul, demanding to know where the jinchuuriki was.When Iruka refused to give out Naruto’s location, Pain saw no need for him and prepared to kill him.The brunet froze, his nerves shot.He braced himself as he was about to face death in the face.Then, out of nowhere, he was saved by no other than Kakashi. 

In that instant, the man he once despised became the man he would adore for the rest of his life.

Iruka could never admit his feelings, not to Kakashi, not to anyone.He didn’t even know if the jounin would go for men.It would be too embarrassing to ask him up front.To mention it to his friends was just as uneasy.So he kept his feelings hidden, admiring the man from afar.It was easy to repress them once Iruka figured out he just had to avoid him at all costs.Only recently had they resurfaced after hearing about Kakashi’s engagement.He wished it wasn’t true, to be honest.But what was he to do?Whoever he was marrying would make a far better partner for him than that of Iruka, man or woman.

“Come on!Have another!” Gai shouted.“My eternal rival deserves only the best!” he prattled on, slapping his hand on Kakashi’s back.The jounin flinched a little, his back still sore from his most recent mission.That and the fact that Gai never really knew his own strength.He took his friends advice and took another shot.

* * *

 “H-Hey!  You-Y-You sure you ok?” Genma asked, reeking of beer.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kakashi waved at them, his face plastered.“I can get home just _fine!_ ”He stumbled his way out of the bar, leaving what little friends he had left, and went on his way home. 

It was well into the night, at least past two.Nearly everyone in Konoha was asleep in their beds; all who weren’t were either out partying or out on a mission.Luckily for Kakashi, due to his arraigned marriage, he was granted a temporary leave of absence from all missions.It was going to be next week and it would be best if the groom was still in the village or better yet, alive.That word rang again in the jounin’s ears:<i> _marriage_. </i>Everything started to spin and he swore he started to taste bile in his mouth.He quickly left into an alley and emptied out his stomach in the nearest garbage can.

He inwardly cursed at himself as he sat on the cool ground leaning on a building.Soon, he would be forced into a relationship.He would be compelled to consummate it and show proof of it with a child.A child in a loveless marriage.Another tool to be used by Konoha to become one of its many protectors, a shinobi.It was not a life to live, he recalled.There were many countless hours he spent training to be the man he is now and countless more he spent killing.He did not wish this life to be forced onto anyone.If he had a choice, Kakashi would have never become a shinobi what all that comes with it.But then, what else was there in life for him?

“Oi!  If you’ll stay here, you’ll catch a cold!” a voice called out to him.  Kakashi instantly recognized it.  “Ah!  Kakashi-san?”

“G-Good evening, Iruka-sensei,” he replied, still a little intoxicated.“What brings ya-you here?”

“Was wondering the same about you.”

“I-I saw this ble-black cat run down here and-“

“Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, what is Konoha going to do with you,” the chuunin chuckled, seeing through his lie.“Can you at least get up?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not going to let you sit out here and get a cold,” he explained.Slowly, he stooped down to the jounin’s eye level and smiled as he extended his hand.“Need some help up?”

Kakashi looked by at Iruka, staring straight in his eyes.He never noticed before the brilliant russet color they held.They appeared warm and inviting, gentle and befriending.Yet, there was a slight fierce behind it.Perfect for staring down disobedient students.Even his dumb grin matched with his facial scar.Sad that the pale man never noticed them before.They really suited his character.

“Nah, d-that’s ok.I can do it…” he slurred as he tried to stand.His legs wobbled a little as he used the nearby wall as support.He raised his head up high, took a few seconds to collect himself, and took one step before he cringed and threw up once more.Iruka couldn’t help but laugh.

“A mighty jounin taken down by a few drinks.”

“I-I haven’t had wa-one sip,” he managed as he wiped his mouth.

“You reek of alcohol,” Iruka pointed out and we walked over and patted the man on the back.Kakashi shudder a little, not used to human touch.It felt nurturing and comforting.He wondered how someone like this man ended up being a shinobi.Luckily, the brunet doesn’t get to experience the missions he has had, some too painful to remember. 

“Is it me or d-do I smell some from you, too?”

“Unlike you, I drink a little with friends, not until I find myself in a back alley, puking my guts out.”The jounin proved him right as he threw up a little more, the bitter taste of bile lingering on.“Still don’t want my help?”

Kakashi readjusted his mask, making sure the teacher would not see the needy smile underneath.

* * *

“So that why Gai was-“ Iruka couldn’t bear to speak another word before bursting out laughing.  Kakashi was a good friend to talk to after a long day, but him drunk was just plain silly.  A man, once clearly trying to keep his emotions and thoughts concealed, was now a blabbermouth, spitting out whatever had come to mind.  Already, almost an hour into their walk, the man had spilled that it was Genma who stole Tsunade’s personal bottle of sake while she attended some business at the hospital, Raidou who decided to shuffle all the mission reports to give the jounin some easy missions, and the last time he got drunk, he dared Gai to another game where if the other jounin lost, he had to streak all over the village 200 times.  It took Iruka weeks to get that image of Gai out of his head.

He was fortunate that he had some breath mints on hand to give the man.Kakashi spoke so close to his face, the aroma of sake stinging the air and enough to feel his warm breath on his skin, causing him to slightly blush.Iruka continued to dash away any sentiment he had now about the jounin.He was drunk and would probably forget all of this by morning and they would resume their relationship as being strictly platonic.

They continued to walk down the street, or at least Kakashi tried to.With his arm wrapped around Iruka’s neck and using him for support, Kakashi continued to stagger on his way, trying not to keel over.It was hard enough with the buildings seemingly moving and the dark clouds above swirling.He used all his will power not to spew over Iruka.The man was nice enough to help him like this, almost too nice knowing that he was also a shinobi, just like him.

“Where do you live again, Kaka-“

“Do you have a girlfriend, Iruka?” Kakashi asked bluntly, cutting the chuunin off.

“W-What?Why are you asking that all of a sudden?” Iruka demanded.

“So I’d take that as a no.Hmph!Poor, Iruka!” Kakashi blabbered out.The brunet restrained from knocking the jounin’s ass to the curb, knowing he wouldn’t normally act like this if he wasn’t intoxicated.“Too bad!Too bad…”

“Hmm?W-What do you mean by that?”

“You’re t-too kind, Iruka!Any woman would be all over you!” he continued on.Iruka felt himself blush a little.It was nice getting a compliment from the guy he liked.“Then again, it’s no wonder why you’re still a chuunin!”Iruka gritted his teeth as he withstood attacking Kakashi there and leaving him as a bloody pulp to show him.It wasn’t that he couldn’t be a jounin if he tried to apply as one.If he got promoted, there would be no way he would be able to teach anymore.He couldn’t pry himself away from that.

“Back to the subject at hand,” Iruka insisted.  “Don’t you live just a little bit farther from here?”

“Y-Yeah, just another block.”

Both remind quiet until they reached Kakashi’s apartment a few minutes later.Iruka grinned inwardly as they marched on.As far as he knew, he never knew quite where Kakashi lived and it was nice to know where now.He could now happen to walk by one day and pay the man a visit and chat with him.Possibly even invite him out for a meal or something.He had to resist giggling in front of the jounin at the idea of him acting like a stalker. 

“Kakashi-san, we’re here,” Iruka announced as he removed Kakashi’s arm from his neck, facing the apartment door.“Where are your keys?”

“I-I can take it from here, Iruka!” Kakashi moaned as he reached behind and dug his hand into his pouch.He rummaged through the contents of a few kunai and his copy of Icha Icha before taking out his keys.Iruka had a harder time holding in his laughter as he noticed a small but cute pug keychain dangling from the jounin’s keys.It became more difficult watching him miss the keyhole again and again, scratching the door repeatedly.“You find something <i> _funny_ ,</i> Iruka?” he asked.

Iruka jumped.Kakashi was suddenly face-to-face from the pale man, only a few inches away from his.He felt his blood rush to his face and felt his mouth run dry.He had never been this close to the man before.

“Ah-Ah-It-It’s nothing, Kakashi-san!” he insisted, waving his arms in front, providing some room between them and denying anything.He paused for a minute, taking a breath, before placing his hand on Kakashi’s and taking a hold of his keys.“But… if you don’t mind, let me.” 

“Ah- Sure.”The pale man watched as the brunet stepped aside and, with ease, opened the door for him.He grumbled something along of the lines of him being able to do it himself.Iruka turned around and asked him if he said a word and Kakashi denied it.

“Well, please get a good night’s sleep then!” he proclaimed as he walked away to leave.Just then, he felt a cold hand slide onto his wrist, refusing to let him go any further.He spun back to see Kakashi, his face content showing a hint of remorse.“K-Kakashi-san, please, you need to-“

“Please come in and have a drink with me!” he boasted, smiling behind his mask.

“Kakashi-san,” Iruka laughed.“You’re already drunk!Anymore and you’re going to regret it tomorrow!”

“Hmph!There you go again.”

“Again?What are you talk-?“

“Why did you become a shinobi, Iruka?”The chuunin was left dumbfounded with the sudden question. “Why?” Kakashi repeated.“You’re too kindhearted to be one…”The brunet stared blankly, wondering what had gotten into the jounin.

“Um… Kakashi-san…”

“You’re too sweet…” Kakashi whispered as he walked closer to Iruka, their bodies nearly touching.Iruka’s lips ran dry and his heart skipped a beat as he looked back at the silver haired man, noticing his dark eyes glistening in the moonlight and his hair appeared to be milk white.He shuddered as he felt the man place one of his gloved hands on his searing cheek.He hoped the jounin would not feel the heat radiating from them. 

“K-Kaka… shi…” he pleaded, his voice barely detectable. 

“…Even for my tastes,” he finished and in one fell swoop, Kakashi removed his mask before his lips came in contact with Iruka’s.

Iruka’s eyes widened as he was taken by surprise.His mind went blank as he focused on the kiss, simple but sweet, something he always figured would never happen.He tried to tell his body to resist, but no matter how hard he tried, his heart wouldn’t allow it.Their lips lingered on each other’s before the jounin pulled back and looked back at the chuunin, his cheeks red and eyes lost in confusion.

“… …Kakashi…” he mustered, too embarrassed to be able to make eye contact.Kakashi did not hesitant before he tried to kiss him again, this time deepening it.Iruka gasped a little as he felt the jounin’s tongue make contact with his.His heart ran rampant as his hands unconsciously grabbed Kakashi’s vest and held tight.The brunet had never been kissed like this before.And he liked it.

Kakashi was the first to break the kiss as he pulled back and rested his head on Iruka’s shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around the chuunin’s waist, and his breath tickling his tan neck.

“K-Kakashi…” Iruka panted.

“These past two years…,” Kakashi started, his voice clear.“Have been the best I’ve had in a long time.Even if our times were short together, I cherish them.Because they were with you.Because you’re… … Because… because I…”Iruka gasped as his ears caught the last few words.He stood still as the jounin’s arms loosened and he shifted his weight on the brunet.

“Wait, Kakashi?”Iruka placed his hands on Kakashi’s shoulder and examined him.His eyes were shut, his arms dangled while he struggled to stand.If Iruka wasn’t there, the man would have fallen down already.His breathing deepened as he started to drift off.Iruka couldn’t help but smile at him, already passed out.

* * *

 Iruka closed the window behind him as he tucked Kakashi in bed, not before locking his front door and leaving some painkillers he found in the medicine cabinet and a glass of water on the end table.After all the drinking he had been through, he knew Kakashi was going to need it, jounin or not.

He started to walk slowly back his apartment, his recent memories running through his head over and over again.He reached up to his lips, still warm from the kiss.He could feel his heart beat hard against his chest, refusing to cease.True, he felt like this whenever Kakashi was around, but the intensity of it now was different.It wasn’t just their hands accidentally touching each others.It wasn’t like their shoulders bumped.

Kakashi complimented him.  Kakashi held his cheek.  Kakashi kissed him.  And he even said…

Iruka quickly pushed his memories aside.His ears must have lied to him.There was no way he would say something like that.He was drunk and he was getting married soon.That had to be it.Some pre-wedding jitters.Mixed with some alcohol and his own fantasy, Iruka came to two conclusions:He either misheard Kakashi or the pale man didn’t even mean it, probably mistaking him for his fiancée.

That was it.All mistakes.This night had been one big mistake.

Iruka closed his apartment door and locked it behind him.He didn’t even bother to take off his sandals as he shuffled to his bed and plop on top, closed his eyes, pulled the sheets tight, and wish he could forget this whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

\---  **K** akashi awoke the next day with the sun peeking through the window shades, striking him in the eyes.His hair was more of a mess than usual and his mouth tasted like mint as if trying to cover up for the horrendous stench of vomit.But what pained the jounin more was the throbbing headache he currently had.

Never in his life had he suffered from a hangover this bad.Though never before had he drank so much alcohol.He cursed himself for letting Genma plan the party last night and swore to never allow him to plan another soiree.It was bad enough he almost drank himself to death, but it still bugged him that he didn’t recall how he got home last night.

The pale man ran his hand through his wild mane as he raised his head up.Immediately, the room started to spin.He clasped his mouth as the familiar taste of bile spewed up and it took nearly all his strength to keep it down.Lethargically, he rose and sat up in his bed, his head continually aching.He wished for something, anything, to relieve him of this pain.

Like magic, he got his answer.His eyes scanned the room hazily until they rested on his end table and focused on the pair of aspirin with a cool, tall glass of water standing by.At this rate, Kakashi didn’t care how they got there.He was just thankful he didn’t have to make a trip to the medicine cabinet for them.He quickly scooped them up, swallowed, and washed it all down before falling back on his bed.

He did recall at the last minute that he had an appointment today with a certain fianceé, yet, he didn’t wish to make himself sick any further.The jounin dug his face into his pillow and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

“Hey, Iruka-sensei!” Matsuri called out.

“Huh?What?”All the students bursted out laughing.It was normal for them to space out but not their sensei.

“You ok, Iruka-sensei?” another child asked.

“Haha.Yeah, I’m fine.In fact, how about we start recess early today?”His students quickly forgot their sensei’s odd behavior and cheered as one by one, they rushed out of the door into the hallway and outside.Iruka didn’t bother chasing after them.He could easily watch over them through the classroom window.

The teacher sighed as he fell back in his chair.He couldn’t believe himself.He was suppose to set an example for his students.Instead, he was still hooked up on what happened last night.The scene would replay over and over again in his head.He could still feel the lasting tingle on his lips and his cool breath on his ear, recalling the words the jounin said.

He really was pathetic, being so hung up on this.He repeated over and over that it was all just some drunk fun the man was having with him, 

Iruka brushed his thoughts aside as he bent down and shuffled through a desk drawer for his lunch.Maybe some food and tea would help him forget.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Iruka-sensei!” a cry came from the hallway.“Don’t tell me you already scared your students out of the room before lunch!”

“Haha, Izumo.What are you doing here?”

“Godaime-sama has Kotetsu and I running errands for her all over the village.”The friend casually walked into the classroom and sat down, whimsically starting a chat with the teacher. 

It started out purely innocent.They reminisced about the previous night, how both him and Kotetsu figured that the teacher needed a night off from test papers.It was tough though getting him out his house.Yet, even when they went to the bar, Iruka barely touched any alcohol.It was when the two were intoxicated that he used the opportunity to slip out unnoticed.The two only noticed a hour later and tried to look for him, but one thing led to another and, after some sexual later, they soon found themselves on the floor of Kotetsu’s place, bodies naked and aching.

“I… I didn’t need to know that much,” Iruka winced.

“Hahaha!Oh come now, Iruka!It’s not like you didn’t know about the two of us!” Izumo tried to laugh it off.

“Oh, I did and more power to the two of you.  Just I don’t like hearing the intimate details of your relationship.”  Izumo only laughed harder.

True, Iruka hated to hear anything sexual about his friends, but it also troubled him.  No matter how many times he told himself to stop, he couldn’t resist feeling a tad bit jealous.  It wasn’t like he had much room in his life to have a relationship.  He spent many hours of the day at the academy and would go straight to work in the mission room afterward.  At the end of the day, all he wanted to do was to collapse and fall immediately to sleep.  And the next day would be the same and the one before it.

He did try to give himself the benefit of the doubt and tried striking up a few dates.Yet, they always ended up with him cancelling or finding no spark between them.He regarded Kotetsu and Izumo to be lucky.The two have been together since back during their genin days.It was only time before their relationship would change from one of friendship to one of love.

They noticed Iruka wasn’t happy alone and tried numerous times to ask him out most nights.Yet, Iruka hated feeling like the third wheel, constantly watching Kotetsu and Izumo flirt openly in public.Many times have the two tried setting up the teacher on blind dates.And those were even worse than Iruka trying on his own.

In the end, Iruka practically had given up on love, only having the occasional crush here and there.One of whom happened to be the same jounin he had a scandalous encounter with last night.

“..ruka.Iruka!”

“Huh?”

“Were you even listening to me?” Izumo asked.

“Ah!Y-Yeah… Um…” Iruka managed, trying to conceal a sly blush.But it was no use.

“You weren’t, were you?You were spacing out back there!”

“Haha.Sorry.I’ve just had a lot on my mind.”

“Really?Like what?Did you finally meet someone? Eh?” Izumo chuckled.

Iruka recalled last night and brought his hand to his lips.Still warm to the touch.Once again, Kakashi’s voice echoed through his mind, no matter how many times he tried to force it out.The brunet wished the kiss was real, he wished he was kissed because Kakashi really did care for him.But reality struck him hard.Kakashi was getting married in less than a week.There was no way that was how the jounin really felt or else he wouldn’t have promised someone else to get married. 

“No, I didn’t.Honestly.”Iruka continued to brush it off with a heavy sigh.“I just guess I’m not one meant to be loved.”

“What?Please don’t say that!” Izumo cried.“You’ll find someone!Hey!I have someone in mind!How about-“

“Please, Izumo.I don’t think I want to go on any more blind dates for a while after the last.So don’t worry about me!” he smiled.Izumo instantly recognized it. 

Although his mouth displayed a smile, the rest of his face read that of someone hurting, someone about to cry.If he continued to look a second longer, Izumo would have been the one to start shedding tears.

“Ok, then.I won’t,” he sighed as he got up.“Well, I better get going!These scrolls won’t deliver themselves!”

“Scrolls?”

“Yeah.Something to hand over to some of the older shinobi.I don’t know what it’s all about.Even I’m not to know about it,” Izumo shrugged.He waved goodbye to his dear friend and resumed his job.

Iruka sighed again as he leaned back on his chair.He cursed himself.He knew for being a shinobi, he failed at hiding his emotions.He was grateful though to have friends who didn’t pry themselves into his troubles.And this was one incident he didn’t wish to have them involved with.What could they say about him falling for a nearly married man?

That was when it struck Iruka.Kakashi was getting married soon.And he was drunk.He thought about the option that the jounin was having cold feet.But it was more likely the more realistic scenario that he probably thought the brunet was his fiancé. 

He walked over the classroom window, ordered his kids in, and continued to teach for the day.

* * *

After starting to dream where he was casted together with the heroine from his Icha Icha novels, Kakashi awoke to a sudden tapping at his bedroom window.  At first, he didn’t pay it much attention.  Right now, getting much needed sleep was all that mattered.  He only dug his head more into his pillow, trying to drain out the sound.  What he didn’t expect was the room vibrating from the sudden banging from his front door.

“Hatake-san!” a voice bellowed out.“Come out this instant!”

Kakashi could only moan as he instantly recognized the voice.“I’ll be right out… Ibiki,” he yawned.“Damn sadist…”Flexing his body, stretching it out like a cat, he dashed away the covers and slowly rose from his bed.He stretched his arms up high once again before ruffling his mangy hair.He looked over to his window, noticing how the sun shined brightly into his room.He scanned his room for his clock, located on the night stand, and noticed it was already almost three.“Oi, already this late?”

He also noticed the tinge of familiar chakra surrounding his apartment.It was watchful, carefully examining the jounin, making sure he would not try to escape.Kakashi knew this chakra all too well.His was once like this, when he was still in ANBU.

He stood up, wobbled a bit, before he made it to his door.

“Hatake-san,” Ibiki said.“Do you recall your appointment today?Or do you plan on being late again as usual?”

“That depends,” Kakashi replied.“How long are you going to have your ANBU hover over me?”

“You were always a trouble maker from the start,” the older man sighed as he recalled Kakashi in his ANBU days.He was a fierce killer, but had insisted on doing things on his own, even when he was assigned to an ANBU team.It was scary or more terrifying how it acted, like if he joined for another purpose other to protect the village.“Hurry and get yourself ready.That woman is not a patient one.”

“Then she shouldn’t have been set up with me,” Kakashi explained as he leaned on the doorway.  “You know even when I get ready, I’m not going to go just yet.  I have some business to attend to.”

The ANBU head grumbled a little.“Yes, I know.”

“So tell your ANBU they don’t have to worry about me.Once I’m done, I’ll head over there right away.”

“B-But Hatake-san!”

“If this woman expects to spend the rest of her life with me, she better expect to deal with my quirks, eh, Ibiki?” Kakashi claimed as he closed the door in his face.He let out a heavy sigh as he went to his closet, rummaging through to find a decent and clean vest and uniform.He left himself a mental note to do some laundry later that day.The stench of alcohol still lingered on his breath as well as on his body.He did the best thing by hopping in the shower and brushed his teeth.After adjusting his headband, not bothering to fix his hair, and slipping into his sandals, Kakashi took a quick scan of the area.No ANBU was in close proximity.Quickly, he teleported himself out of his home.

He appeared a few seconds later outside, away from the city center near the training grounds.  He walked a little further and stood in front of the aging memorial stone, what stood proudly as a remembrance for all the shinobi who had fallen in battle.  Kakashi examined it closer, eyeing where on the stone the name ‘Uchiha Obito’ was chiseled in.

Ever since that day, he had been visiting, beating up the old him for making a costly mistake.What good was it that the mission was a success when they came back one less a person?He would come by and ask Obito for forgiveness, curse himself and wished it was him that perished on the mission and not the Uchiha.It was hard enough knowing he was gone, but to see how it changed Rin.To know that Obito liked her, having Kakashi tell her that he is scum for abandoning her in the first place, and not to mention their sensei’s sacrifice for the village, that changed her from an upbeat kunoichi to one more seldom.She even quit going on missions and volunteered at the hospital until her abrupt death.

It was these things that ran through the jounin’s mind every time he visited.A simple decision he made affected everyone around him, for the worse.It made him question his own existence, wondering how things would be now if he chose to have a heart of a human rather than a shinobi.

He stood firm for a good ten minutes before speaking up.“Hey… Obito.”He received a silent response.“Sorry I’m running a little late.Haven’t you heard?I’m getting married.”He paused again.“I know, who would have thought of it, I, of all people, would get married at any age.I can’t believe it myself… I really can’t.”He sighed as he started to loosen up.“I wonder… I wonder what you would say to me now.Would you be happy, take me out for a few drinks, … or would you scold me if you knew the truth, trying to tell me to fight it back, wait for ‘love’ to happen.You were always a romantic, especially with Rin … I wonder if you’re still with her now.Tell her I said hi as well as Sensei.And be sure to tell them the news.Just… Just I wonder… is this the right thing to do?”

A sudden gush of wind blew, taking with it a few leaves, brushing against the jounin.  He watched the leaves twirl around the memorial, slowly floating down back on the ground.

“So is that a yes or a no?” Kakashi chuckled.“Sorry, I can’t stay very long like I usually do.I have to meet up with her.Wish me luck.”He backed away before teleporting himself away once again.

* * *

“Let me speak for the village when I say I am deeply sorry for the man’s current behavior,” Tsunade said in her office, trying to sound as remorseful as possible without thrashing about, asking where Kakashi was.

“Please!There is no need to apologize,” the woman sitting across from her replied.“The man must be a little nervous about our first encounter!”

“Ah, yes… nervous,” the Hokage responded.She knew the man back from when he was still in diapers.There was no way he was nervous.Just being an arrogant prick in her mind.

“It must be tough for him to have to go through just a life altering phase in his life in such a short amount of time,” the woman continued.“So I’m sure any task he is performing now is just something he must perform for him to get over his fears.”

“Uh… right,” Tsunade agreed to some extent.There were times like this she wondered why she partnered this woman to be Kakashi’s fiancé.If anything, she seemed too good for the jounin.She seemed only fit for the best, a formal kimono made of the finest silks and woven from the greatest artists.Her flowing black hair curled around her white face like a porcelain doll.Her bangs were driven back into a bun with delicate hair pins put into place.Her make-up allowed her face to stand out, her eyes shined a delicate light blue, her cheeks hinted a shade of blush, and her lips were lump with a deep, crimson color.She was the ideal picture of beauty. 

Her manners were something else.Sitting posed in her seat, legs to the side, hands on her lap, only spoke when spoken too.She often bowed in respect and spoke clearly with articulation and had a vast vocabulary along with many different skills like ikebana and calligraphy.All and all, she seemed like the perfect partner for a high class shinobi.And Kakashi was one of those shinobi.

* * *

Iruka watched all of his students leave one by one as the last bell rang.  At last, the day was over for him.  He thanked Kami he had a day off from the mission room.  He could go out and buy some groceries, possibly order out from Ichiraku, and finish his meal at home while grading his students’ work.  He sighed with regret, knowing he would have to repeat this all over again the next day.

It wasn’t an exciting life, but he was fine with it.He preferred this life than going out on dangerous missions.He enjoyed teaching kids and couldn’t bear it if he didn’t have the chance to be with them ever again.

The man packed up his things in his tote bag as he headed out the room, only to be greeted by another friend at the door.

“Kotetsu!” Iruka exclaimed.  “What brings you here?”

“Glad I caught ya before you left!Got a message from the Hokage herself!” he said with spunk.

“A message?”

“Yeah, something about wanting to meet with you.”

“Me?Why _me_?”

Kotetsu shrugged and mumbled an ‘I don’t know.’The two men exited the classroom and proceed to walk out in the hallway.“Just was told to give you the message since I would be in the area.”

“And why would you be in the area, pray tell?”Kotetsu didn’t bother to make eye contact.“Does it have to do with what Izumo is doing too?”

The other was left wryly chuckling.“So, I guess he already made his rounds around here?”Iruka nodded.“Ha ha ha.That sounds like him!”

As the two continued down the hallway, all Iruka could think about was what had the Hokage had assigned to Izumo and Kotetsu that was so secretive.It wasn’t normal for her to do something like this.If anything, the two chuunin were pretty much like her lackeys, almost like Shizune, but with less dignity.Usually, everyone knew what the two were up to, whether they were forced to rearrange some furniture in her office or deliver reports back and forth between , people knew.If they had to keep all of this under wraps, it had to be something important.The teacher bit his lip, trying to keep his attention away from that fact.

“You want to know, don’t you?”Luckily for him, Kotetsu wasn’t good at keeping secrets.

“Ah!I- I have no idea what you’re talking about Kotetsu,” Iruka scoffed.

“Come on!We’ve been friends for years now!Don’t tell me you don’t want to know…”

“…Well, maybe I-“

“Too bad for you, not even I know!” the chuunin said bluntly.

“ _What?_ ”

Kotetsu dug into his bag and pulled out a scroll.Iruka looked over it carefully, nothing too out of the ordinary, but what did stand out was a seal placed on it, paired with a name of a fellow shinobi.“This is why.The Hokage has us delivering these scrolls out to people whose name is on the scrolls.That was the only info she gave us.If we dare try to open it, or if anyone else for that matter, they will be caught in a powerful genjutsu.”

Iruka stood back for a moment.“Are you serious?”

Kotetsu nodded.“Even though it seems easy, our mission has been given a ranking as high as A.Possibly S.”Iruka scoffed at the exaggeration but recalled his shift in the mission room two days ago.There was no mention of the two men to be on a mission.He figured a mission of this caliber must be handled by the Hokage herself.“Izumo is probably already miles away from here.”

“Miles?But I thought you just said you guys were going around the village delivering scrolls to shinobi…”

“That’s one half of our delivery.The other half is for others outside the village, some living as far as the edge of the country.”Both stepped outside into the afternoon sun, some students still playing just outside the academy gates.Iruka overlooked his students, each face gleaming with a smile, walking home with their parents or going to the local park to play with their friends.It was these moments that made him loving teaching.“Well, I have to get going, Iruka.As do you.”

“Ah, yes.I’ll see you later, Kotetsu.Have a safe mission.”Kotetsu nodded in agreement before he left in a flash.

A brisk, autumn wind blew by the young teacher, giving him a small case of goose bumps.He watched as the leaves danced around, almost like a living painting.This had to be one reason why Iruka loved this season.He followed the direction of the wind, going into a little bit of a run toward the Hokage’s tower.It was better than transporting there.He could use the jog.

It didn’t take him long to reach it.It stood majestically in front of the giant monument, a reminder of the village’s once great leaders.He stared particularly at the face of the Sandaime, recalling some of the memories he had with the old man.But it all vanished as someone came forth.

“Kakashi-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Another chapter! With my beta reader, the goal is to submit a new chapter about every other week. I mean, I did say I have 20+ chapters of this story going on so I might as well continue!
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback with the last chapter so please continue to support the story!


	3. Chapter 3

\---“ **K** akashi-san, what are you doing here?” Iruka asked, curiously. 

Instantly, memories from last night swarmed his head.  He thought he had placed it in the back of his head, out of his mind.  Yet, seeing him now brought everything back to the surface.  He felt his lips and mouth dry, his heart race, and he swore himself not to stare too much.  He focused his attention off it and tried stay on another topic.

“Oh, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi responded.“I should be asking you the same thing.A teacher like you playing hooky, what would the parents say if they saw you now?”

“Classes are over for the day, if you haven’t noticed,” he chastised.

“Oh, sorry.Just I’ve had a long morning.I was in the middle of saving a damsel in distress when a black cat crossed my path and…”

Iruka just laughed.He thought it was cute how Kakashi would lie to cover up for something else.Especially making up ones so absurdly to the point where it was obvious.“Please, Kakashi-san.Knock it off already.”

“You could always read right through me, eh?”

“Well, for one, you don’t lie well so it’s not like I’m the only one who can.And two, I have a class filled with kids who would say the weirdest lies to use as an excuse as to why they don’t have their homework done.”

“Ah, that’s true,” the jounin laughed.“As for your question, I was called by the old hag herself.”

“You really shouldn’t call her that.  She is the Hokage for Kami’s sake,” the teacher scolded.  Kakashi just continued to laugh it off.  He could not get over how the brunet still acted like a teacher, even when classes were done.  He still recalled many times he yelled at Naruto when he found the adolescent misbehaving.  He recalled one moment where he reprimanded the blond after he tried to cheat his way out of paying for ramen one night.  It made him think how his old sensei’s wife would act, and would probably do the same, scolding her son, if she was still alive this day.

Even now, the chuunin was displaying a disgruntled look, the same look he gave his students or Naruto when he was upset with them.

“Sorry, Sensei,” the jounin apologized, waving his hand over his face.He calmed down before relaxing and placing his hands in his pockets. 

Both men entered the building and slowly made their way to Tsunade’s office.“And you?What are you doing here, Sensei?If I seem to recall from Naruto’s chatter, your apartment is near the other side of the village.”

Iruka let out a wryly laugh.“Hehe, well, to be honest, I was called by Tsunade-sama herself as well.”

“Really?You?”The chuunin nodded.“…Really?” he asked, turning his head to the side.

“Kakashi-san, please don’t tell me you’re questioning me,” Iruka groaned.

“No, no… Just usually that old hag only calls people personally if it’s important.”

“It’s Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama, and why wouldn’t her calling for me would be important?I’m a shinobi too, Kakashi-san.I have skills just like the rest.”

“But you’re just-“

“And don’t you dare give a speech how I’m just a chuunin working at the academy and the mission room while you’re a jounin who constantly goes out on death-defying missions while watching over my old students!”  Kakashi chuckled again as Iruka seemingly read his mind.  He had to remind himself he was with the chuunin; his old antics that would typically work on everyone doesn’t work on the brunet.

“Oh!That’s right,” the teacher smirked.“I hear you are to be wed.”

Kakashi’s manner changed instantly to something more stoic at the mention of a wedding.“Ah, so you heard about that…”

Iruka nodded.“I haven’t had the chance to congratulate you, Kakashi-san.Maybe I can treat you for drinks or something!”

The jounin scoffed.To him, it was nothing close that deserved recognition much less a congratulations.He wished he could have a regular mission, something A ranked or something else of that difficulty to get him as far away from the village for an extended time.A month or two would be good.Anything to postpone the marriage.

“I- I mean… thank you, Iruka-sensei,” he brushed off, rummaging his hand through his mangy mane.

“Kakashi-san?” the brunet pondered.“Pardon me for asking, but you don’t seem to be too thrilled about it.”Naturally, he could figure out the jounin’s childish behavior. 

Kakashi paused, seemingly caught.He sighed angrily as he faced away.“I don’t think it doesn’t concern you.” 

Iruka felt the intense chakra emanating from Kakashi, fierce and defensive.He had felt this chakra before and hated how it sent a chill down his spine.“Ah!You’re right.Sorry for being a bit nosey.I was just concerned, that’s all.” 

“It’s ok,” the jounin let up.“Maybe over at Ichiraku’s tonight with Naruto?I should free then.Then, you can pay for my dinner to congratulate me.”No matter how down or how angered Kakashi became, he seemed to never stay angry with the teacher.

“Sure thing, Kakashi-san,” Iruka smiled again.“So don’t try to weasel your way out of it!”The two stopped right in front of Tsunade’s office but paused before announcing their presence.Kakashi couldn’t help but gaze at the teacher, noticing how innocent he looked.He would look the same no matter the situation, whether if he was in the class room or in the mission room.

“Iruka-sensei, you’re too sweet even for my tastes!” he called aloud.Immediately, Iruka froze up.The pale man had to say those words.Those exact words in that sequence, the same during the night before. Could have practically been the same tone as well.His act started to fall apart as his hands clutched on to his bag as he felt his heart skip a beat.He thought he was over what happened last night.He nearly forgot about it.Of course, it took the same guy who originally said it to bring those memories back.His mind rushed to think of something to say instantly, hoping not to be left standing silent.

“Be careful of what you say, Kakashi-san!Don’t sound so childish!” Iruka shouted back.Kakashi just laughed again.The brunet scornfully looked at the jounin.He was still going on as if nothing had happened the night before, much like how Iruka was doing for most of the day.Yet, unlike the chuunin, he didn’t seem bothered by it.It could have been because of the fact he was a jounin, a master of hiding the truth from the surface.It was that or just maybe…

Kakashi turned to knock on the door.Iruka tried to breathe as he licked his dry lips and dared to find out if the jounin really… “Kakashi-san?”

“Hmm?”Kakashi turned back, his single eye staring down at the chuunin.This was the moment to confront him.To ask him.To say something.To say anything.To do anything.This wasn’t something the man could ignore.It was impossible to now.He had to say it.He needed to say it.It was needed to be said.

“… … Ah… Umm… It’s nothing!Go ahead.Never mind,” he sighed.

Kakashi shrugged as he raised his hand to knock on the door only to stop as his hand was just a few centimeters away.

“Come on in, the both of you!” a boisterous voice called out.Both men shuttered a moment in fright before Kakashi opened the door.In front of them was their Hokage, Tsunade herself, sitting at her desk, eyebrows ruffled and scowling.It seemed she was angered for another reason than the many papers scattered across her desk.Shizune was standing nearby, dryly sporting a smile while holding Tonton in her arms. 

A third person was with them.She sat in a chair not far from the desk.Iruka took one glance, taking notice that he had never seen this woman before.Kakashi stole a glimpse as well, examining her, and immediately recognized her.Her picture was found in a file he had been handed to last week.

In front of him sat the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with, the woman was about to marry in a few, short days.

“Hokage-sama?” Iruka interrupted the eerie silence in the room.“You called for us?”

“Hmm?Ah!Yes…Kakashi… Iruka,” Tsunade said.“Now if you don’t mind, please-“

“So you are Hatake-san!” the woman exclaimed as she stood up and gracefully walked over to Kakashi. “Hatake-san, I am Kosukarai Shachi,” she responded by bowing as well. “I recognize you from the photo I received.It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Please… the pleasure is all mine,” he responded dryly.If anything, it felt like a thousand needles were jabbing him in the throat.

“Ah, Shachi-san,” Tsunade interrupted.“If you please excuse us, your wedding plans need to be put on hold for a few minutes while I talk to these two.”Shachi understood as she politely nodded and headed out of the room, right after giving the jounin and playful and teasing wink.

Iruka, on the other hand, was left stunned.He had an imaginative idea of what Kakashi’s fiancée looked like, but his image of her was nothing compared to the real person.She was stunning.Much more than anticipated.

“-ruka.Iruka-sensei!” Tsunade yelled.The chuunin nearly forgot where he was for a minute.

“Ah!Yes, Hokage-sama?” 

“Like I was saying, I am in need of a couple of shinobi on a high risk mission,” she explained.

“And why are you telling this to us personally?” Kakashi asked.

“Because this is a mission of the upmost importance.I cannot allow this to be simply assigned to by anyone but me.”She sighed as she reached over, moving around her cup of tea, and brought forth a bundle of papers in front of her.She paused for a minute, her gaze set sharply on the sheets.

“Tsunade-sama?” Shizune asked.

“…Weeks ago, I sent a team of jounins out on a mission.They were to inspect the recent disappearances of fellow Suna shinobi near the northern border of Kaze.Suna asked for our assistance and with us being allies, we were complied to help.A few days ago, only one of them came back.He was admitted to the hospital, but he sustained seriously injuries and later succumbed to them.”

“What happened?” Kakashi asked.

“Unfortunately, it seemed the enemy blocked any way of us gaining information from him.We even had Inoichi examine him to see if he could pick up anything in his mind.”

“Any luck?” Iruka inquired.

Tsunade shook her head.“The only information that we acquired were poisons found in his systems.Only once have I seen such potent poisons, back when I was in the war.I recall the one who created such poisons was named Chiyo.”

“But Chiyo-san gave her life to save Suna’s Kazekage,” Kakashi recalled, having been a witness of the event.

“I know.The poison, it’s similar, but at the same time, it’s not,” Tsunade added.“They act the same as her poisons worked, attacking a body system one at a time before it submits.They were truly well made poisons, but I was able to counter them. These new ones, I’m afraid I’m not able to it this time.”

“So why call us?” Kakashi pondered.“I assume you will assign me to investigate?”Tsunade, hesitant at first, nodded afterwards.“So why bring Iruka-sensei here?If this mission if of the upmost importance, his presence is not needed.”

Iruka instantly whipped his head at the jounin.“What is that suppose to mean?!”

“I just assume that you have other business with the old hag here.”The ‘old hag’ gripped the papers in her hand, resisting the urge to punch him out of her office. “You are just a chuunin.”

“And what is that suppose to imply?!”

“Knock it off!” Tsunade screamed.“You two have no chance of completing this mission together if you continue to act like this!”

“Wait, wait,” Kakashi said.

“Are we taking this mission?” Iruka questioned.

“ _Together?!”_ they asked in unison, each surprised by the prospect of it.

“Yes, together,” Tsunade stated.“Iruka, you’re still a shinobi of this village.Don’t think that you won’t be sent out because you’re a teacher at the academy.Remember, you are also a valuable shinobi like Kakashi here.Your skills are necessary for a successful mission.”

“I understand, Hokage-sa-“

“Well, I don’t!” Kakashi interrupted harshly.“I can understand cutting my vacation short if we are low on shinobi or something of that matter,” he explained, hiding the joy in his voice, poorly.  
  
“I have no other choice.Plus, this will be an A-ranked mission.For you, this should be simple,” the woman spoke.

“Then why partner me with Iruka?His duty as a chuunin is to be here and teach future shinobi.Not going out of the village and getting himself killed!”

“Again with that…” Iruka sneered, his tone firm as if he was about to scold one of his students.“You don’t think I can handle missions like you?!”

“Why else are you still a chuunin then?” 

The brunet was forced to restrain himself from attacking the arrogant jounin.“I’ll have you know I’ve had my share of A-rank missions,” he lashed back.“Don’t think I don’t have my own share of special skills!”  
  
“So tell me how many S-rank missions you’ve been on!”

“Alright, alright you two.That’s enough!” Tsunade proclaimed.“You two are going on this mission together, alright?”She handed Kakashi a scroll, filled with the necessary information for the mission.“It won’t take you more than three days to do it and come back.Kakashi, I’m assigning you as the lead of this mission.So Iruka, I will set up a substitute for your students in your absence.And Kakashi, don’t worry about your wedding, you should arrive back in time.You two need to get started on it tomorrow morning at sunrise.”

Both men nodded as they turned to leave.

“Kakashi!” the blonde called.“I need you to stay put.Shachi and you have things to discuss.Iruka, if you don’t mind, tell Shachi-san to come back in.”

Both men nodded again.

“Hey,” Kakashi whispered to Iruka.Hesitant on turning back, the teacher did anyways as his eyes made contact with the jounin’s single grey one.“I just want to apologize.I was just looking out for your best interest…”

All the angry and frustration in the chuunin left in one heavy sigh.“It’s ok, Kakashi-san.We can discuss this later at Ichiraku’s right?”Kakashi nodded and with that, he left the room.

* * *

Just as the chuunin turned to walk out of the building, a young woman, seemingly about Iruka’s age, fell into his arms.  Her long, raven colored hair fell down near to her ankles and parted to the right with violet hydrangeas gracefully placed to the side.  Her light complexion was complimented by her subtle make-up.  Her kimono, distinguished with a lilac-colored floral pattern placed on deep blue, seemingly made out of silk, something reserved only for the rich in the nation.  One glance up, seeing her pale green eyes, was all it took for her to gasp and back off.

“Oh!I’m sorry!” she cried, quickly backing off and fixing her clothes.“Please forgive me!”

“It’s alright!” Iruka laughed.He now had a good look at her and immediately recognized her.She was Kakashi’s fiancée, the same woman he met just a few minutes prior.

“No, it’s not.I was being childish, seeing if I could overhear the conversation…” she mumbled innocently.

“So you’re worried about him, eh?”

“Yes, I am,” she grinned.She paused briefly, a little embarrassed.“Ah!How rude of me…” she bowed. “I’m Kosukarai Shachi.I’m Hatake-san’s fiancée.”

“Is that so!” Iruka exclaimed with a beamy smile.“Congratulations!”

“And… you are?” she asked politely, seemingly ignoring the chuunin’s good wishes.

“Oh!I’m sorry!My name is Umino Iruka,” he bowed.“Three of my former students became his students when they graduated.” 

Shachi took one look around, once to the left and once to the right, glancing to see if anyone was around.The chuunin stared at her confused until she turned back, her once kind demeanor casted aside as she gazed back at the man, eyes ice cold and lips pulled back.

“Please don’t take me for a fool, Umino-san,” she spoke, her words calm and precise.“I did just witness the way you smiled and talked to Kakashi.The way you two spoke, how you two seem to be on good speaking terms.A bit too friendly on your part, if you ask me.”

“Hm?Um… Shachi-san… I-” Iruka tried to rebut.Yet, the woman had no patience for it as she raised one hand, insisting that he would stop and let her finish.

“I know it when I see it, Umino-san.Do not take me for a fool.You stuttering and possibly blushing.Seems that you have some affectionate feelings toward Hatake-san.”Her words pierced through the chuunin.“…Am I right?”

Iruka was left speechless.He quickly tried to come up with anything, any word at all to disprove it, yet it was hard to hide his stuttering or the fact his face was as red as a ripe tomato.“S-S-Shachi-san, please!”

Shachi’s crimson lips grew into a conniving smirk.“You’re stuttering again, trying to possibly think of an excuse to cover up with a lie.So I must be right, aren’t I?”The brunet could only present to her a convincing gulp.“I see.”

“I-I assure you, there is nothing going on between us!” the teacher insisted.“As I said before, Kakashi-san taught some of my former students.I only talk with him to catch up on how they are.That’s it!”

Shachi’s sharp gaze met with Iruka’s eyes.“How can I believe you, a lowly teacher such as yourself?”

“…That’s just it,” he replied with a somber smile.“That’s what I am.”Slowly, he closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply and sighed.“I’m… I’m just a chuunin who teaches at the academy and Kakashi-san is a jounin.Well, not just any jounin, probably one of the best Konoha has to offer.So… So you see why there is nothing to worry about.Even if I did like him …even if I did feel something for him, I would have no chance!” he asserted.“Especially compared to someone like you, Shachi-san.”

The woman stared the teacher down, her tight lips turning into a smile.“Konoha should be proud to have such a smart man teaching their future shinobi,” she applauded.“See to it you keep what you just said in mind.I can’t have my future husband sneaking off to do what Kami knows what to satisfy his sexual needs, especially going to a man of all sorts.Think how that would look for me!”She adjusted her hair pins and brushed off her kimono before walking past the chuunin.

“It was a pleasure to meet you!  …Shachi-san,” Iruka declared as he bowed to her.

“Please,” she said.“The pleasure is all _yours!”_ she cooed as she left the premises.

Iruka wasn’t going to act like a baby, to just run out of there, tears running down his cheeks, back home to cry alone.It was painful for what he said, to put himself down, to make it seem like Kakashi was above him as well as Shachi.It pained him even more to be faced with the truth.There was no way he could stand a chance to the woman.She appeared to be a nobleman’s daughter, raised and poised to be the perfect wife for any man while he had been stuck as a chuunin for ten years now.He could have become a jounin by now if he wanted to, but he cared more about his students than his own goals.To take up the mantle of jounin to satisfy himself would have him believe he was abandoning the children.

Iruka left and decided to just go home and rest until dinner tonight.He could keep to himself there, grading a few tests, looking over a couple of homework assignments, and could curse himself for not being strong enough to confront the man of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our first OC is presented and here is what she looks like:
> 
> http://sta.sh/0181dxv2umo2 (based on work by Sunakisabakuno on deviantART)


	4. Chapter 4

\---“ **R** eally? You’re leaving for a mission? … _You-tebayo?”_

“Yes, Naruto,” Iruka huffed. “First Kakashi-san and now you.” The boy could only laugh.

“Sorry, Iruka-sensei! Just… I never saw you as the kind to take missions,” he bluntly said as he fiddled with the ramen in his bowl.

“Naruto, I’m a shinobi like you of this village. I have my obligations to it as well, to protect it, to serve it, to do whatever the village asks of me,” Iruka explained before slurping up a good helping of noodles.

“But still…” the blond sulked.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be with him so I’ll make sure nothing happens to him,” Kakashi laughed, already done with his share.

“That has me wondering too. Why are you being teamed up with Kakashi-sensei?”

_'Why does everyone think I can’t do this…'_ Iruka quickly thought. “I have skills that are necessary to the mission.”

“Like what? Your high pitched scream you used to use on me when I misbehaved?”

“Or your quick cat-like reflexes when dealing with the student’s pranks?” Kakashi suggested.

“Or your signature temper that would send me running?” Naruto added.

“Or your-“ Kakashi stopped as he heard the chopsticks in Iruka’s hand snap.

_“Enough, already! The both of you!”_ he shrilled. “Don’t forget who’s treating you all!” Not only did Naruto and Kakashi find themselves laughing, Iruka overheard Ayame and Teuchi trying to conceal their chuckles from behind the counter. _‘I can’t never catch a break, can I?’_

“Now, now, we’re just teasing you Iruka-sensei,” the jounin pointed out.

“Then why does it seem like you guys are not?” Everyone burst into laughter again, even Iruka. He knew deep down they were only kidding. Naruto had practically been like a little brother to him and due to his association with his new sensei, Iruka had become good friends with Kakashi. Not to mention he knew Teuchi and Ayame well, being a frequent customer. They were the closest thing he had to a family since his parents died.

“So when are you guys coming back?” Naruto asked as he finished downing the broth of his third bowl.  
“That is classified, Naruto,” Kakashi pointed out. “…But from the looks of it, we’ll be back in a few days,” he smiled from under his mask.

“Yeah, that’s right! Heard that you’re getting married in a few days, Kakashi-sensei!” the boy laughed. Iruka smiled, seeing how his student was happy for his sensei. He turned to said sensei, only to find him slightly sulking. He hung his head as he seemed to stare off, taking in the whole situation. Within a week, he would be married. Yet, unlike how a husband-to-be should be acting, joyful and filled with glee, Kakashi seemed depressed, empty within.

“Kakashi-sensei… Are you ok-tebayo?” he spoke up.

“Thank you, Naruto! To be honest, I couldn’t be happier!” the jounin suddenly blurted out, snapping his head up and grinning. Naruto smiled back as well, teeth showing, and Iruka grinned too. But the chuunin knew better.

“Gochisousama!” Naruto cheered as he finished his last bowl and slapped his hands together. Teuchi and Ayame waved them bye while Iruka inwardly sobbed as he emptied out most of his wallet, due to Naruto’s ramen cravings. He second guessed himself why he even made the notion to treat him too after he said he was treating Kakashi as well.

The trio set out in the night, walking past a few other fellow citizens on their ways to Naruto’s. Naturally, the kid would live close to his favorite restaurant. The boy kept a few paces ahead of the two, keeping the chuunin and jounin to themselves. A little cautious at first, Iruka was the first to speak, careful of what he said did not upset the shinobi. He recalled how Kakashi acted earlier today back at the Hokage’s tower and hoped the man will choose to open up a little.

“Hey, Kakashi-san,” he started. “Please don’t take this the wrong way but-“

“No offense, Sensei,” the jounin interrupted him. “But I know what you’re going to say, and I will say this: I don’t need anyone to talk with about it. I would prefer it that way. Besides, I’m not like one of your students you can lecture.”

“Kakashi-san, the farthest thing I would try to do is lecture you about this wedding. Just… Just you seem very down about this wedding,” the brunet to pointed out. “It’s just seems unnatural for you to be acting this way.”

“Like I said before,” the jounin said through pursed lips, resisting all

urges to explode. “I don’t need anyone to talk with, especially when it doesn’t concern them.”

“Well, it concerns me!” the brunet insisted raising his voice only to have it sound like a harsh whisper so a certain boy wouldn’t hear them.

“Why? Because we have a mission tomorrow?!” the jounin replied back in the same manner.

“Of course not! It’s because I-“ Iruka stopped himself, clasping his lips shut, nearly dying of embarrassment as he just realized he almost let it slip, that he almost said that he cared for him, or maybe even love. “N-Never mind…”

“What?” Kakashi inquired, leaning closer to the chuunin, his breath brushing on against tan skin. The brunet nearly jumped and his heart skipped a beat.

“I-I said never mind,” Iruka responded, pushing the man away, trying to conceal his ongoing blush.

“What are you two doing?” Naruto asked abruptly, turning out and seeing his two sensei entangled together. Both paused for a second before Iruka pushed the jounin off of him for good.

“It’s nothing, Naruto,” he said, glancing away from the silver haired man. Kakashi looked back, but only to turn his head away as well, sighing in defeat.

No one said a word as the three of them reached the teenager’s home. Both men waved bye to Naruto as the boy headed up to his own apartment to rest for the night before going back to their homes together. Neither spoke a word for what seemed for the longest time. The night air was still, the streets clear and absent of any activity. The moon hung high in the night sky and the wind was still and the crickets chirped loudly, echoing in the village. It seemed as if they were the only ones out besides themselves.

“Oi, Sensei. How far do you live again?” Kakashi interrupting the silent night.

“Me? Not that far. My place is closer than yours. Why?”

“I think now would be a good time to discuss the mission,” he responded. Iruka nodded as both made their way to Iruka’s.

The jounin was taken back to how Iruka’s place was. The home was spotless, as if a shinobi never ventured in. The wooden floors were not stained with blood but glistened in the light. Papers weren’t in disarray but were piled up nicely on a nearby wooden desk along with Iruka’s other school equipment. On shelves were pictures and knickknacks from former students, cluttering his wall. Kakashi made note that Naruto was in most of the photos. In the middle of the room was a homely kotatsu, where the only sign of anyone living here was. A few papers were spread out along with an old cup of tea and a few writing utensils. Iruka made sure to quickly clean it off as soon as he removed his sandals and vest while placing his hitae-ate on a nearby end table. The atmosphere was definitely different from his own living quarters.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Iruka insisted as he strolled to the kitchen after straightening up. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Kakashi nodded as he removed his sandals and vest and sat at the man’s kotatsu, removing his hitae-ate, warming himself up from the chilly air outside. The warmth gave him a sense of security, a sense of being nurtured. Perfect in a home that belonged to Iruka.

That was it. Iruka’s home seemed, no, it was filled with love. Love for his students that the jounin figured would visit him often. Love enough for them to disclose personal business with the chuunin, to discuss anything with him and trust him enough to keep it a secret. They could come and see their sensei for anything because they knew that he would always welcome them with open arms. It was a sense that was missing at Kakashi’s home, if not his life.

“Sorry it took a while,” Iruka apologized as he came back with two glasses, setting one by the jounin and one down for himself.

“Maa, it’s ok,” Kakashi commented before removing his mask to take a sip.

Iruka took a sip as well and paused briefly, eyes closed and mind focused, before he opened them. “So what was on the scroll,” Iruka asked abruptly.

“Right to the point, eh, Sensei?” Kakashi pondered.

The brunet nodded.

The silver haired man sighed before relinquishing information. “Two months ago, Suna reported one of their shinobi, a man named Shunjin, missing. They assumed he became rouge and listed him as a missing-nin. A few days later, a search team found his body near the country border. Yet, when disposing of the body, they seemed to be attacked from under the sand and many were killed instantly. Those that survived that attack suffered from a debilitating poison.”

“And all of this is the word of the former survivor?”

“Yes, he was hit with the same poison Tsunade talked about so he didn’t last long. Suna sent again a team of some of their best shinobi to investigate but met the same fate. And that’s when they asked us to get involved.”

“Anything else?” Iruka pushed on.

“Not every shinobi came back, dead or alive. Not a single trace of them was found, not a hair follicle or a chakra imprint. It seems as if-“

“They were wiped off the map,” the brunet finished. Kakashi nodded.

“Suna has also provided that their shinobi that have gone missing hold precious abilities to them as well as information on the village.”

“So there runs a possibility,” Iruka imagined. “That leaked information can leave the village vulnerable to attacks from enemies, even the same attacks their fellow shinobi once held.”

“Correct,” Kakashi nodded. “And that’s where we come in. Our mission is to track down the missing shinobi whereabouts while seeing who is behind it all. A side mission is to collect any poisons we find for examination for the possibility to find a remedy for it.”

“I see,” Iruka concluded, looking down at his cup, now half empty.

“That makes me wonder…” Kakashi started off.

“What?”

“Do you remember the last mission you took on before you started to learn how to teach? Wasn’t it with me?” he inquired.

“You know that,” Iruka pointed out. “You were there when I asked Sandaime to be a teacher instead after the mission failed.”

“That’s right. You fell behind and got injured.”

“Please don’t bring up my past mistakes, Kakashi-san,” Iruka asked of him.

Kakashi nodded and apologized. “Just I recall your skills back then. There was nothing special about yours. If anything, you had a vast knowledge of the area we were in and our enemy along with their skills. But then, anyone could have known that while doing the research…”

A sudden pound on the table stopped him from going on. He stared as Iruka regained his composure after slamming his glass down, nearly breaking it.

“Kakashi-san. As a guest, I would expect at least some decency from you for not assuming that I don’t seem fit to go on this mission!”

“That’s not it at all!” Kakashi insisted, waving his hands in defense. “Just… this is a search mission. Neji or any other Hyuuga would work better,” the jounin pointed out.

The brunet’s eyes flared before he remembered to breathe and relax. This wasn’t the best time to get angry at a teammate. “…But the Byakugan does not help a Hyuuga distinguish the area,” the chuunin rebuffed. He excused himself as he took his and Kakashi’s now empty glasses and took them to the kitchen.

Kakashi watched intently. It was easy to point out something was amiss, or more like something hidden.

He stood up and followed the chuunin to the kitchen, taking noticed how it was just as clean as the rest of the home, not a single dish soaking in the sink or leftovers in a pot left on the stove. He saw Iruka diligently over cleaning their glasses, trying to take his mind off of the jounin’s known presence in the room. “…Why is it exactly that you were assigned to this mission, Sensei?” Kakashi spoke first.

The chuunin stopped suddenly, placing the glasses on a nearby rack to dry, not bothering to make eye contact with him, as he leaned on his counter, knuckles turning white. His breathing slowed down as he tried to gather himself.

“Iruka…?”

“It’s probably best that you know.” The sensei relaxed as he turned to the other. “…I’m a sensor,” he sighed. “And according to Sandaime, probably, or more potentially, a valuable one.”

Kakashi was taken back for a second. “…A sensor? That’s it?”

Iruka took another minute before speaking again. “…From personal experience and from what I can remember, my father’s detection was at times great, better than the ninken from the Inuzuka clan or even a member of the Hyuuga clan. Ninken are restricted to each canine’s abilities and the Byakugan cannot see through everything. …My father could see through everything and detect his surroundings perfectly, piercing through any genjutsu.”

“So you inherited this talent…” Kakashi connected the pieces. Iruka confirmed it with a nod. “And yet… you’re still a chuunin? And even an academy teacher?” the jounin countered.

“…After my parents died, Sandaime thought it would be best to develop my skills in missions privately.” He paused again, crossing his arms. “After I requested to be a teacher, Sandaime said it was fine. But after you left, it was discussed that it would probably be better this way and not run the risk of losing my ability for the village. So it was agreed that I would only go out on top class missions,” Iruka confessed. “When Tsunade-sama was made Hokage, she was entrusted with all of Konoha’s secrets Sandaime knew, including about me.”

Kakashi nodded. It did start to make sense now that he thought about it. Iruka was injured in that past mission because it seemed he noticed the enemy was hiding and took the blow for a fellow teammate. It caught the jounin by surprise, though, as he was not even able to recognize the man hiding in the shadows nearby with his Sharingan. “How does it even work?”

“It’s… It’s kind of like echolocation.”

“Kind of like how your name is _Iruka?”_

“Ha, ha. Very funny. But yeah, something like that. A small wave of my chakra is sent out and I wait for it to bounce back to me. It’s then that I can map out my surroundings and the people in it. I can detect people by their chakra and sense their emotions as well as the surrounds in depth.”

“So like when a kid is nervous for a test,” the jounin added, seeing where even Iruka’s ability would be useful as a teacher.

The brunet nodded. “Or when they’re cheating… or lying,” he mumbled the last part.

“What was that last part, Sensei?” Kakashi asked, trying to make sure he heard right.

“Or when they’re cheating!” he said. “Excuse me, I have to wipe down the table,” he insisted as he tried to push aside Kakashi. But a firm arm popped up and blocked his path. Kakashi gripped Iruka’s shoulder, preventing him to go any further.

“…You said ‘lying.’ And you mumbled that. Why?”

“It’s nothing! Just was overthink-“ Iruka felt the air in him leave and he, at least what it seemed like to him, slowly fell to the ground in one fell swoop, falling hard on his cold, linoleum floor. He grimaced as his head bounced off the floor as well. But the pain dissipated as he looked up and saw a cold, grey eye gaze at him, as if looking directly at his soul. He was pinned to the ground, hands on each side of his head with Kakashi’s hands latched on. The man was practically kneeling above him, thwarting any attempt to flee.

“…So then you know,” Kakashi concluded. “You had been feeling my chakra all this time. I think that may constitute as a breach of privacy, Sensei,” making his point, tightening his grip on the other’s wrists.

“S-Sorry, Kakashi-san. Just, there are m-many times I-I really can’t control it!” he managed as he gritted his teeth.

“You’re telling me that after how many years, you can’t turn it off for a minute?!”

“No! Not even my father had good control over it!” he yelled back. “Don’t act as if this is the easiest thing to manage!” He felt his wrists being squeezed; more than likely, they will be bruised in the morning. Nails started to dig in him as well, refusing to let the chuunin go free. “K-Kakashi-san!” Iruka screamed and trashed. “Let go! You’re hurting me!”

“Listen, and listen carefully, Iruka,” Kakashi said, tone low and harsh. Iruka’s hands shook slightly as he felt an overwhelming sense come over him. It was dark and murderous. Something he only felt once before. “I do enjoy your company as a friend, alright? But there are some things I don’t prefer to share with anyone, understood?” he asked, tightening his grip. The brunet hoped he wasn’t bleeding at this point. “So it would be preferred if you would stay out of my head,” he terrorized, shoving Iruka back, finally releasing his grip.

Kakashi sat up back while Iruka did the same, their eyes still fixated on the other. Iruka saw the rage in Kakashi’s eyes, and Kakashi saw the fear in Iruka’s chestnut eyes, nearly tearing from pure shock. The jounin scoffed before he stood up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he said as he walked off, gathering his things.

“K-Kakashi-san!” Iruka called out as he regained his strength and ran to his front door. But no one was there anymore. Kakashi had already left.

His knees shook as he slid to the ground and supported himself up with his hands. Tears rolled down his face and fell to the floor below. Iruka hadn’t cried from fear in so many years.

Only once before had Iruka sensed such dark chakra emanating from someone. He could recall that moment well. The moment he almost died protecting Naruto. The moment he refused to give the whereabouts of Konoha’s jinchuuriki to Pain and came close to meeting his end. He remembered the frightening chakra the Akatsuki member had. Something had been a little off on it, as if it was unnatural. None the less, it sent a shockwave to his system, nearly paralyzing him. He saw the oncoming attack. He knew where it was aimed. Whether it was for fear or trying to protect his fellow comrade, he didn’t move. He braced himself and awaited the attack, willing to give up his life for Naruto and Konoha.

He caught his breath when he noticed another chakra, someone new. And it was different. It was a little similar to the Akatsuki’s chakra, but it seemed to flare, almost crackle, as if lightning as struck the ground. If Iruka didn’t know better, he swore he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and felt an electrical current nearby. Standing before him was Kakashi, halting the attack on him, and staring down the Akatsuki member with his Sharingan.

The chakra was sinister, filled with a murderous intent. It nearly paralyzed him from feeding off of it. He couldn’t believe such chakra came from such a man. And now, Kakashi had flared that chakra at him. The same evil, killing sense that nearly overtook him then was overwhelming him now. He clasped his hand as he ran to his bathroom and nearly threw up all the ramen he had that night. Never before had a force made him sick to his stomach.

He made a mental note not to anger Kakashi further.

* * *

Kakashi closed the door of his apartment behind him, leaned back, and allowed gravity to take over as he slid down to the ground. His eyes were now empty as he stared out at nothing. The confrontation played over again and again in his head. It couldn’t escape him now that he accidentally recorded it with the Sharingan.

It pained him to remember the fear in Iruka’s eyes over and over. He never thought of hurting him, it just happened. He didn’t mean to throw him down to the ground. The jounin raised his hand and saw bits and spots of blood dug deep under his nails. Above all, he didn’t want to physically hurt him, after how the man just confessed something personal to him. Hopefully, the mission tomorrow will make them both forget this horrid night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we get our first taste of our second OC, Shunjin! ...His design is coming later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I forgot to post the latest chapter this past Saturday. I was at Anime Central this past weekend (no, I didn't have a table, I just roamed). Regular schedule will resume after today.

\--- **I** ruka woke up early the next morning in a panic, heart racing and bed nearly soaked in his own sweat. 

“It… It was just a dream,” he muttered.He hadn’t had one with such intensity for a while.The last time had to have been around the time Naruto became a shinobi, when he was still plagued with nightmares about his parents.That was because he still left the intensity of the Kyuubi’s chakra during that night.Now it was because Kakashi’s chakra still lingered.

The morning rays of the sun peeked though his blinds and into his room.A sign of his mission to come with the man.He sat up in his bed, his hair cupping his face and falling just on his shoulders.He carefully grazed his fingers along one of his wrists, now badly bruises with some signs of bleeding.Wounds from Kakashi.Last night’s fight filled his mind, causing him to remember the chakra as well.This time, he was able to hold his stomach down.

He slowly rose up from his bed and headed to the bathroom.Behind his mirror, he rummaged though healing ointments and bandages.For now, it would be best no one would find out about them.Luckily for him, he always had extra supplies for when his students came by.He cringed a little as the ointment burned his skin, a good sign it was killing off any sign of infection on the cuts.Afterwards, he bounded his wrists a few times over with a couple of layers of bandages before fastening it.

He cursed himself a little.Kakashi was right.After all these years of knowing about it, he couldn’t turn his ability off.He couldn’t help it.Not even his father could.He knows how helpful it would have been to be able to turn it off when he was younger, when he was in the academy and was alone.He sensed the other students, knowing that they only saw him as a joke.It didn’t help that some of the adults pitied him, losing both of his parents at once.Those were some instances he wished he never had possessed such a feat.

He brushed his memories aside as he fixed his hair and pulled it up in a high ponytail.Today was not the day to reminisce.Today was the day to carry out the mission.

He proceeded then to pack up everything in his bag, slightly stalling his meeting with Kakashi, fearing how he would act today now.

* * *

 

Seeing the sun rays run through his bedroom made no difference to Kakashi.  Not once did he get a wink of sleep.

All night long, he had been having nightmares and doubts.Within a few short days, possibly after this mission, his life will be changed forever.Something so tedious though, has changed him drastically.Before, he was the kind of person who was laid back and could care less for what was happening around him.But now, he was out with friends celebrating.He was getting attention from around the village, congratulating him, and he was forced to thank them.He forced himself to enjoy this news, up to a breaking point. 

He sighed as he rubbed his scarred eye.The image of a frightened Iruka still haunted him.The snapping point was coming, he knew.But he couldn’t fathom taking it out on someone, especially someone like Iruka.He didn’t deserve it, even after what he disclosed to the jounin.Iruka had faith in him to keep a secret and Kakashi had practically shoved it in his face that he couldn’t do the same.

Kakashi sighed irately as he rose from his bed and dug his fingers through his unkempt hair.This morning was the start of their mission together.He hoped it would not start on a bad note.After letting out a monstrous yawn, he slowly slid off his bed and went on to prepare.It didn’t take him long though, seeing as he was already set the previous night.He needed to do something if he couldn’t sleep.

There was one thing left to do.Making the necessary hand signs, he teleported out of his apartment and went to the memorial.

* * *

Iruka dropped off the lesson plans for his substitute at the academy before he went to the front gate.  He knew that the substitute Tsunade would choose to take over his classes would be great, but he had to make sure his students were learning their necessary lessons personally.  It would be a shame if he came back and they were lagging.

The teacher took his time, strolling through the village to the entrance.After knowing the Copy-nin for these past three years, he knew the man would appear late.It didn’t matter what it was for, something as tedious as meeting with colleagues for a meal or important as a mission, he was always late.As if he didn’t hear enough about it from Naruto.It was as if the only thing that he would be on time for was for a release for the new volume of Icha Icha.It always did struck Iruka as being odd though.He wondered why a man of his caliber would be late constantly.He decided to shrug it off for now.There was no point of fretting over it.He figured this mission would go by a lot more smoothly if he decided to keep to himself.

Most of the villagers were sound asleep with the only ones rustling were the shopkeepers preparing for another day of business.He almost forgot how almost serene it was.It was moments like this that made this place appear more human, almost forgetting their village was inhabited by countless assassins.

“Iruka!” a familiar voice called out to him.He spun around to see Tsunade there, seemingly waiting on him to arrive.He tugged on his sleeves a little, trying to conceal his bandages.

“Hokage-sama, are you here to wish Kakashi-san and me off?” he grinned.

“Kinda,” she replied.“I have some good news and bad news.”She walked over and grabbed the chuunin by the hand.He first panicked, thinking she already saw his wounds.Instead, she dove into her coat pocket and place two small vials into Iruka’s palm.

“Hokage-sama, what’s this?” the brunet asked, baffled.

“The medics and I were working until just an hour ago on this.We hope for it to be an antidote to the poison you two may encounter on your mission.I’m giving them to you since I figured that brat would only use them in extreme cases.I’m willing to bet you would use them at more appropriate times.”

Iruka’s grin could only widen.  Tsunade truly is a master in the medical field.  “Thank you,” he said graciously, bowing as well.

“Just remember,” she added.“This is the only amount we have right now, unfortunately.We ran out of the herbs needed to make it so make do with them,” she warned.“We don’t know yet if it will even work but it’s better than nothing.”

“I understand.  Thank you again.”  He carefully tucked away the two vials in his back pocket for safe keeping.

“That reminds me,” she questioned.“Where is the brat anyways?”

* * *

“I’m leaving soon, Obito,” Kakashi announced at the memorial stone.  “Just another routine mission, I’ll be back in a few days.  Then… I’m getting married,” he said under clenched teeth.  The word still bugged him.  He didn’t know if it was for the fact that he didn’t want to ever marry or just to not marry that woman.  A suitable living for the child, his ass.

What good would it do a child if their parents seemed to be distant?  How would they react seeing the cold vibes they would give to one another?  He recalled the few memories he had of his father and mother together.  If they weren’t a perfect example of what a husband and wife should be, Kakashi didn’t know what was.  From what he could remember, his mother had told him it was love at first sight.  At that time, he didn’t pay much attention to it.  To him, love was just a stupid emotion.  Yet, he could understand what it was and saw it between the two.

Like any couple, they would argue and get mad at each other, but they made sure to make up before he had to leave for a mission.And no matter how long the mission took or how late his father would return, his mother would always wait by the window, watching for him and would welcome him with open arms and a warm meal, joyous for his return.She would even take care of his wounds instead of him going to the hospital.Even when she started to fall ill, when he had to help care for her when his father was out, she would insist on staying by the window, waiting to see him come back home safe. 

To Kakashi, it meant commitment.It meant compassion.Something worthy to call a marriage.Even when his mother passed on, his father didn’t act like he was all there, like half of him was missing.It was after this, he learned something important.Getting married now for these reasons would be throwing that logic out the window.But what else could he do?This was for his country, not for his own personal gain.In the end, he was a shinobi to Konoha first and a person second.

The jounin stood silent by the memorial, waiting for a sign, anything, to know someone was listening and would have an answer for him.Nothing.

“This marriage thing has changed me,” he said, breaking the silence.“The good thing is that I’ve become more social, though I am tired of lying to myself and everyone else, saying that I’m glad for it.”No response.“…I even attacked someone about it,” he sighed.A small wind gently ruffled some nearby leaves.“I don’t know what to do about this, Obito.”The wind picked up a little.“Now we have a mission together…” Leaves whipped by, sweeping across the sky toward the main gates.“I have to get going now.He would probably be upset if I arrive late.Tell Rin and Sensei I said hello…” 

Performing the hand signs, he teleported himself away, leaving the memorial stone to stand alone.

* * *

 

If it wasn’t for Kotetsu and Izumo standing guard by the gates, Iruka would have already passed out, waiting for the jounin to come around.

“So we heard you’re finally going out on a mission!” Kotetsu pointed out.

“Don’t make it sound like I don’t even go outside the village,” he whined, leaning up the village walls.

“Well, you mostly just either teach at the academy or file mission reports,” Izumo mentioned.

“At least it’s not like all I do is stand guard at the front gates and are the Hokage’s lap dogs,” Iruka said with a smug grin.The other two men quickly dropped the topic and moved to another one.

“But you’re going with Hatake-san, right?” Izumo asked.Iruka nodded.“So this will be his last mission as a bachelor…”

“Lucky him!I saw his fiancée!I swear if only…” Kotetsu griped.His partner snapped back with a deadly glare at him.The chuunin quickly picked up on the murderous vibe and rushed through an apology.Iruka could only chuckle a little.

“See?Now, if Konoha’s former most eligible bachelor can find someone, we know you can!” Izumo proclaimed to the brunet as if nothing had happened before.Iruka scratched his facial scar a little, wryly laughing.It was cute how his friends cared for him, but he felt they needed to focus more of their own relationship than his current single lifestyle.It was hard enough knowing the guy you were madly in love with was getting married, let alone hurt him last night.

“Please, you guys,” the brunet insisted.“I’m fine!There’s no need to worry about me!”

“But we hate seeing you like this!” Kotetsu whined.“Here we’ve set you up with some of the villages finest guys around and you won’t give them any lip!”

“…You call Genma one of the finest guys around?” he asked sarcastically.

“Eh… Yeah, you’re right.Plus, I heard Raidou and him have an on-off relationship.”

“Really?And I thought he was with Anko!” Izumo pondered.

“Question is who _hasn’t_  been with Anko?” Iruka brought up.All three snickered a little.It was these moments that made them truly best friends.

“Um!Excuse me!” a girl called out nearby, trying to grab the other guys’ attention.Each turned.Kotetsu and Izumo happily smiled while Iruka forced himself to grin at Kakashi’s fiancée, apparently coming by to wish him off.

“Ah!Kosukarai-sama!What a pleasant surprise!” Kotetsu exclaimed.Izumo, in turn, slightly nudged him in the chest with his elbow.

“Please!  Shachi-san is fine!” she insisted, giggling and blushing.  Both men on duty fell for her cute, innocent act, but Iruka knew better.  Yet, instead of exposing the fake that she was, he decided to play along.  “Isn’t Hatake-san here yet?”

“No, he’s not,” Izumo pointed out.“But that’s Kakashi for you!You get used to this, he’s always a late one.”

“Why is that?”

“Who knows.That guy is filled with secrets,” he replied.

“But maybe you can get him to open up more like Iruka has over here!” Kotetsu claimed.

“Is that so…”

“Um… Kotetsu,” Iruka whispered but the man paid him no attention.

“You should see these two!Frequently dining at Ichiraku, strolling through the village just talking about their days and their students…” he went on to say.

“Kotetsu…”

“The guy actually smiles more often now than he did before!And-“

“Kotetsu!” the brunet screamed.  His friend became startled and looked back confused.  “That’s all well and good but I doubt Shachi-san wants to hear all that.”

“No!It’s fine!”Shachi insisted.“In fact…” She paused for a minute as she grabbed Iruka by his elbow and started to drag him away from his friends.“I think I need to have a little chat with Umino-san here.Maybe he can tell me how to get Hatake-san to open up to me more!” she smiled.Although his friends allowed it, smiling and waving at them while she dragged him behind one of the stalls, Iruka knew he was only going to get an earful of it from the woman.

Once the coast was clear, Iruka saw the act Shachi was pulling off disappear and started to see her true colors.“Please, Shachi-san.Let me explain again.Kakashi-san and I-“

“Listen!” she stopped him suddenly.“I don’t want to hear anything from you!The last thing I need to hear is my future husband roaming around the village with another man!”

“Shachi-san,” he tried to clarify.“Like I told you before, Kakashi-san teaches some of my former students, especially one I consider like a little brother!There is nothing between us more than just being friends.”

“I would like to believe that…” she wondered.  “None the less, please respect my wishes when I say that after this mission, I wish for you to break off any connection to him!”

In that moment, Iruka felt his heart sank and forgot how to breathe.He took a moment to compose himself and not let his emotions get the best of him.“S-Shachi-san, that would be a little hard considering-“

“It’s fine if you are meeting together for your students, but I won’t allow you two being seen together alone!” she demanded.

“But Shachi-san, Kakashi-san is a dear friend of mine and-“

“Correction!He _was!_ After the mission, you two will just be acquaintances.”

His blood was starting to boil.“But I don’t think that is fair to Kakashi-san that-“

“It’s not fair to me that my husband seems to prefer the company of <i> _other men_ </i> than me!” she claimed.“Let alone some lowly teacher!Do you have any idea how that would damage my family’s name?”

That was the last straw.“Listen, Shachi, I don’t care what kind of family you come from, but here, I can choose whoever I want to be around and not let someone like you boss me around!”At this point, he didn’t care anymore.All he could think about was how some witch like her was going to marry Kakashi.

“Ah, see, that’s where you’re wrong, Iruka,” she started out, starting to circle around the chuunin.“You see, my family is actually an important ally for Konoha.”Iruka looked at her puzzled.“My clan is great friends with the daimyo of this country. All I have to do is put in a word to him that Konoha has a teacher who seems to teach his students to rebel against their country…”

A lump formed in his throat.“You wouldn’t…”

“Oh, you would think that!But just think about it!I can see how much you love those students of yours!” she grinned.“It would be sad if you couldn’t teach them or worst yet, be stuck in this country’s prison.They will probably eat you alive…”

“That is highly unlikely!” he shouted.  “Besides, Tsunade-sama knows how I feel about teaching and how I do it!  She would argue against it!”

“Really?” Shachi pondered.“I wonder how far she would go to defend someone like you.You see,” she said, leaning in toward Iruka, their faces nearly touching.“It would be your word against mine, or more like your word against the daimyo.Who do you think will win?” she giggled.

Iruka froze.True, the village knew him for years to be an excellent teacher to the children.Yet, if the daimyo could be convinced a man like Danzou would be an excellent Hokage, who knows what else he could be conned into believing?

“So you see now,” she hissed.“That’s the deal:You stay away from Kakashi and you can still continue to do what you love,” she smiled.Instantly, her personality changed again, this time from a cruel, sadistic individual, to the complete opposite:a pure, innocent, naïve woman.“Come on!Let go wait for Hatake-san!” she insisted as she dragged Iruka back out.

Shachi acted as if nothing had happened, talking with Kotetsu and Izumo with ease.The brunet joined in too, much to his displeasure, though.

But again, Iruka was left again to manage his own feelings for the jounin.For what seemed the longest time, he dared to tell the jounin how he felt.How much he really cared.How liberating would it be to get it off his chest.Yet, he could never muster the courage to do it.As much as it pained him, he worried about the jounin’s reaction.As far as he knew, he was straight!He probably had gotten love confessions from guys before, but turned them away.He didn’t want to be one of those guys.He didn’t want to risk the chance of not being with him.For Iruka, that was enough.To know that the jounin thought of him was enough.Yet, soon, that would be no more, that is, if he still wished to teach.

He sighed heavily as he figured this would happen from him.Typical him.It wasn’t for the fact that he loved to teach that he decided to go along with the deal.It was for the kids!They looked up to him, they respected him, and they loved him.It would hurt him to know that they wouldn’t have that kind of a person teach them.Again, he would put into the consideration of other ahead of his own feelings.

And now, that was the way it had to stay. 

The man was going to get married soon.Iruka couldn’t ruin it for him over his own selfish needs.True, he liked the man, but he had no idea if those feelings were or ever would be returned.He had to like something about Shachi if they were going to get married, even if the woman acted like nothing less than a spoiled brat.But Kakashi was ready to spend his life with someone else, not him.So everything would work out.He would have no time for friends later on in his life, with a family to juggle with his duties as a shinobi.Iruka would probably fade out of Kakashi’s life at that point.

And he needed to be content with that.If Kakashi was happy, he was happy.If his students were happy, he was happy.That was what really mattered.

* * *

“Hatake-san!”  Shachi exclaimed as she saw the man walk up to the gates.  She quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Please be safe!  Remember not to get hurt out there!” she giggled again.  Kakashi could only roll his eyes in disgust.  The woman always giggled when trying to be cute and it sickened him.  And yet, it was something he would have to get used to.

“Ah… Thank you, Shachi-san,” he replied.She smiled gleefully as she pecked the jounin’s cheek.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” she whispered into his ear as she let her hands slide back down, along his chest.Kakashi hoped the wait would at least feel long to him.That and wished to take a long, hot bath as soon as possible to get her scent off of him.

“Oi, Sensei!” he called out as he saw the chuunin already here.Kakashi waved one hand at him to say hello, but Iruka refused to acknowledge it, let alone make eye contact with him.

“Come on, Kakashi-san.We need to hurry,” was all he said before walking out of the village.

“My, he’s a real stick in the mud,” Shachi whined.Kakashi didn’t think so, recalling last night.“No matter!Remember again, please be safe, alright?For me?” she continued, clasping her hands together and innocently winking at her fiancé.

“Y-Yes… Shachi-san,” Kakashi reassured her.With that, he turned around and followed Iruka out of the main gates and started their mission together.

Shachi continued to watch the two men leave until the doors completely shut.Her cute and innocent smile changed without anyone’s notice.She grinned wickedly to herself, knowing she had won the battle.

’ _Like I said before, Iruka.  I always get what I want.’_


	6. Chapter 6

\---“ **O** i, Sensei!” Kakashi called out as the two went soaring through the tree tops toward Suna.They had already traveled a few miles and Iruka was ahead of him by a few trees, remaining silent ever since their mission started.Not to mention this was the fifth time he called out to the chuunin.Again, he got no response.He deserved it, or at least he believed so.

Last night was uncalled for and it haunted him all night.The jounin hoped to at least talk to the brunet before the mission started.It was a long shot, but it was worth it.No one should start out on a mission on bad terms with their teammates.Even Iruka seemed like the kind that wouldn’t, but it seemed like he was going to hold a grudge about it.Yet, it surprised the jounin he didn’t go straight to Tsunade and requested another partner.

“Hey!Sensei!” he shouted.Nothing.As much as he believed he deserved it, it was annoying and getting on his nerves.If they were going to succeed on this mission, they would need to work together, both physically and mentally.“Sensei!”

To be honest, Iruka wasn’t ignoring Kakashi because he was mad.Shachi’s words still echoed in his head, each one feeling like a senbon was stabbing him in the heart.Forced to choose between his two great loves was not an easy choice, but he had to make one.There ran the chance that Shachi was only lying to intimidate him, but he felt her stable chakra.Even he knew her threats were meaningful.

Iruka was so deep in thought about his predicament that he hadn’t heard the sixth time the jounin called out to him.He had enough.He focused his chakra down to his feet and with the next branch and released it, sending him soaring farther than before.This time, he landed right by Iruka.Catching him by surprise, Kakashi managed to take a hold of his arm and twisted it around, forcing the chuunin to look at him. 

“Sensei, what’s wrong?!“ he forcefully asked.Iruka gasped in shock as he stepped back slightly, losing his footing.His hands flailing, he grabbed the nearest thing and took it with him when he fell down toward the forest floor and landed with a big thump.

Everything was spinning when Iruka opened his eyes.He cursed himself for getting surprised.Some shinobi he was.Yet, as he tried to lift himself up, a heavy weight stopped him.His eyes adjusted enough to cause his cheeks to flush.Apparently, when he went down, he took Kakashi with him.

The jounin was sprawled on top of him, almost appearing like he was sleeping.Iruka had never seen the man like this before.It was almost too serene, almost unbelievable.Especially when no one would suspect a simple fall in the forest would knock out a jounin.

“Umm… Kakashi-san?” he tried, poking him slightly, seeing if he would stir.“Kakashi-san?”

“Mmm… Five more minutes, then I’ll feed you guys…” the pale man moaned, shifting his weight around.Iruka felt the man’s arm go under his body, grazing his backside.He gasped a little as he felt the blood rush to his face.Kakashi was there, on top of him, and now was digging his face into his vest.It all seemed too surreal.That was he felt the jounin’s hold on him tighten, starting to cut off his breathing.

“Ah!K-Kakashi-san!” Iruka yelped, struggling as he tried to push the other off.But it served no use.Naturally, the jounin was stronger than him.Yet, a moment longer and he would find himself passed out again.“<i> _Kakashi!_ </i>” 

“…S-Sensei?” he groaned, finally coming to.

“Kakashi-san…P-please… get-get off of me…,” the chuunin pleaded.

“Hmm?W-What?” he asked, his hand rummaging through his hair.

“ _Get-OFF!”_ he screamed and pushed him away with the strength he had left, enough to release the iron grip the other had on him.He took a big sigh of relief, getting air back into his body, finally able to breathe.

Kakashi landed back on the wet grass with a thump.He ran his hand through his hair in confusion as to what had just happened.He stopped for a moment as he yanked out a tiny branch from it. 

All he saw before him was Iruka, heavily panting for air, clothes disheveled and twigs and leaves suck in his hair as well.He looked above and saw the sunlight seeping through the canopy down to the forest floor, noticing broken branches starting from where they were standing moments ago.A light chuckle escaped past his lips as he placed the pieces together.

“This is not funny!” Iruka yelled at him, prompting himself up on his elbows

“Ok, ok.It’s not funny, but you look like my namesake!” he managed to reply behind his snickering. He stood up and sauntered over to the chuunin.“Here, at least let me help you up,” he insisted, extending his hand down. 

But the brunet refused.“I-I don’t need your help, Kakashi-san” he stated, getting up himself just fine, brushing the grass off his vest and leaves out of his hair.He attempted to walk past the jounin but the other refused.

“I think you do need my help since, well, here,” Kakashi said, offering the chuunin’s hitai-ate.Iruka hadn’t noticed it slipped off from the fall.

“Ah! Oh… Umm… Thank you,” he mumbled as he felt his bare forehead, taking said object in hand.After retying it over his forehead, the brunet was about to leap back up into the trees when the silver haired man stopped him again.

“Can we take a minute to take a break, Iruka?” he pleaded, grabbing the other’s wrist.“I need to tell you something.” 

Looking at him now, Iruka couldn’t tell if Kakashi looked more like a poor, sick puppy or one of his students apologizing for not doing their homework.No matter what though, he had a weakness for both.Not to mention it was Kakashi.“…What do you want?”

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi confessed.“I… I wanted to apologize for last night.”

“It-it’s alright, Kakashi-san,” he told him, unconsciously grabbing a hold of said wrists.“You were right, I really do need to learn how to control myself.To come at you like that was extremely rude so I deserve this.I’m sorry,” he finished with a bow.

Kakashi’s eyes fixated on the covered wrists, hiding the damage he did the night before.It was bad enough he remembered doing it, but looking at Iruka now made him feel even guiltier. 

“That still doesn’t give me the excuse to attack you like that,” he admitted, slowly turning away and sat on a benched log.“I don’t know what came over me.”His gaze shifted away.“I haven’t been like this before… before…”

“…The marriage, maybe?” Iruka pointed out.The jounin paused before nodding.The brunet strolled over and sat next to him, seeing if he could comfort the man.“You know, it’s perfectly normal to have pre-wedding jitters,” he tried to laugh.“But I know that you and Shachi-san can make it work if you two both lo-“

“Please!…Don’t say that word,” Kakashi implored.“I’m already feeling sick enough as it is.”

“…Kakashi-san?”

“…You disclosed something personal to me, right?So maybe it’s time I say something to you,” he pointed out.He paused, trying to pick up the perfect words on how to say it.He gave up half way and just decided to confess to the whole thing.“I… I don’t….”

“Kakashi-san, I could understand if you have some pre-wedding jitters,” he tried to play off, slightly laughing.

“Sensei, I don’t think you understand,” Kakashi tried to clarify.“Recall how Tsunade enforced a new set of rules made by the village council?”

“Of course,” he replied.He recalled one of rules:Every shinobi must have some understanding of medical jutsu.For him, he didn’t have to go through extensive training due to his previous knowledge he learned over the years from being a teacher.A shinobi from the hospital had better things to worry about than a student was cut by a stray shuriken.His skills weren’t on par with Tsunade or even Sakura, but it was good enough where he could heal serious wounds if needed.“But I don’t understand what they have to do with Shachi-san.”

“Listen…” he drawled out, unable to find the right words to say, or even if it was right to mention the marriage law to him.

“Kakashi-san, you don’t have to explain yourself or try one of your lengthy stories,” Iruka insisted.“It’s obvious you’re nervous about marriage.In fact, I’m shocked that you are getting married in the first place!”

“Really?”

“You just never seemed like the marrying type to me,” he smiled, turning away from the other, looking to the sky through the canopy.“But there has to be something about Shachi-san if you’re willing to get out of your comfort zone and marry her.She… She must be really special if you’re willing to do all of that.”

The jounin couldn’t help staring at the chuunin.He truly was a unique person to be around with.Always looking on the bright side of things, content but determined, kind but unforgiving, honest but willing.He was different.A rare breed within the shinobi world.It made Iruka special.Someone that Kakashi had admired for years, more so in their recent years together.He already felt that Iruka was one he could easily trust and understand where he’s coming from.

So what would be so wrong of telling him why he was getting married in the first place?Why not tell Iruka the truth and how he doesn’t want to get married at all, especially Shachi?How this is all one big lie and that he’s forced to marry her because of some stupid law?He could trust the chuunin not to disclose the details to anyone else.

“Sensei…” he started.“You truly are something, you know?”

“Me?” the brunet asked, dumbfounded.

“Yeah,” the pale man continued.“Rarely, you find a shinobi who’s like you.No matter what the situation, no matter the reality of the scenario, you always seem to hold so much concern for others whether they’re an ally or foe, a lower or higher rank than you.”

“Kakashi-san, please,” the brunet insisted.“I know I’m not exactly what people think of when they think about shinobi.”

“That’s not what I’m getting at, honestly,” Kakashi confessed, placing one hand on Iruka’s shoulders, causing the younger man’s cheeks to redden.Although the touch was cold, the feeling was warm and welcoming.“It’s a quality you need to keep and never let go,” he asserted, pausing for a minute before decided to disclose something more.“For many years, I’ve worked within the ANBU, and for those years, I watched countless people, men and women, young and old, slowly lose their humanity and give into insanity.They became mindless monsters, blindly following the orders they were given to them.I even started to fall down that path…”He paused for a minute, hand still on Iruka’s, holding tight.

“But you’re not like that, Kakashi-san,” Iruka pointed out.

“Because I got out before it was too late,” he said.“Sandaime made sure of that.”

“And you became a teacher as well,” the chuunin deducted, laughing a little as well.

“Too bad not as good as you, Sensei,” he made clear, removing himself from Iruka and stood up, looking up as well.“You teach those whose dreams are to be shinobi, tactics on how to attack and defend, to retrieve and secure.But most importantly, when you teach them, it’s not like they’re being taught by a teacher, but more like a friend, a parent, someone they can look up to.Someone they can trust, someone who sees them for who they are, not what they are.You should even see how your eyes light up when you’re around them.I haven’t seen anything like that in years.”

Kakashi’s words enriched Iruka’s heart.He never knew until now how the jounin really felt about him.He had hoped he was well liked by him, at least as far as friends go.But to hear exactly what Kakashi thought about him was overwhelming.It almost felt like Kakashi cared for him as well, as if maybe he thought about him the same way he cared for the jounin.He wanted to tell himself that, but deep down, Iruka knew that could never be true.

“…Thank you, Kakashi-san,” he said full heartedly, closing his eyes and taking everything in.And just as he was felt with joy, he opened his eyes as his heart stung with remembrance.“…If you’re this kind, then they’re no doubt in my mind that you would make a fine husband.”

Kakashi looked back, a little distraught that the chuunin would bring the woman back into their discussion.“Please, I don’t even like women,” he heavily sighed.

The brunet froze briefly from the last few words spoken.It repeated a few times in his head, making sure he heard it right.He did but still could not believe what he just heard a few second ago.He had to make sure.“…K-Kakashi-san?”

“Eh?”

“Sorry, for asking something so personal… but… um… d-did you just say that-“

“Don’t tell me you have a problem with my sexual preference, Sensei,” he glared, his single eye seemingly piercing through to Iruka’s soul.

“Oh!No, no, no, no!I don’t!Not at all!Not in the least!Really!” the brunet said, quickly to respond, raising his hands in defense and vigorously shaking his head, saying whatever came to mind.“J-Just… Just… I never took you as, well… being…”

“Don’t get me wrong,” the jounin implored.“I don’t really classify myself being that,” he clarified. 

“Then what _would_  you call it?” he asked sarcastically.

“After being on missions as much as I have, with all the necessary killing on both sides, you start to feel alone, like the walls are caving in on you, like you’re about to die without a soul to care for you.You feel it so much so you yearn for human contact of any kind, anything to leave yourself behind in any way or sort.You have to look pass everything to have it.You see pass someone else’s class, their living situations, their gender…”

“You make it sound like every shinobi goes out to get laid after every mission,” the brunet pointed out, a bit disgusted.

“No, not really.It’s just a long search for everyone.Everything when you long for someone to see you for whom you are.Because we’re all looking for someone to care for and have that feeling returned.Just goes to show you that even murderous assassins are human too, eh?” 

Iruka nodded as listening to every word.He had believed he saw a jounin who lived in the spur of the moment, someone who enjoyed a good romp every now and then.But he was wrong.For someone who constantly read pornographic novels in front of everyone’s view, he seemed to still think somewhat about something as precious as love.He smiled warmly as he held new admiration of the jounin.

“Kakashi…” he mumbled under his breath, the smile still present on his face.

“Though I just prefer men when it comes down to it, though.Makes things easier so things won’t result in a pregnancy.” 

And just as easily, that admiration dissipated.How dare he give _that_  as a reason?But then, he was Kakashi.He should expect this kind of behavior by now.It was one of the many reasons he fell for him.

“Do you really hate kids that much?” the chuunin asked.

“Honestly, majority of them are a bunch of annoying brats,” he confessed bluntly.

Iruka just couldn’t keep in a wryly laugh.“Just think about it this way,” he offered.“You may not like kids now, but once you have them, you can’t wish your life without them.”

“I doubt that will ever happen,” the jounin replied.He noticed he started to sound like Asuma, taking an extra puff of his cigarette when the mention of kids came into a conversation.Yet, things change.A pregnant Kurenai was proof of that.Too bad Asuma would not be around when the child would be born.

But would that actually happen?Kakashi had never pictured himself being a father, not after what happened to his own father.And now with what happened to his young team, it would seem like the best thing would be that Kakashi would not become a father.But it didn’t matter.He was going to be forced to be, whether he wanted it or not.

“And Kami knows that taking care of kids will get your face out of those books of yours,” he laughed, seeing that the other was uncomfortable, trying to change their talk to a more lively topic.

“Hey, say whatever you want about me or the situation, but leave my books out of it,” the silver haired man laughed as well, seeing what he was doing.

“Well, you read them so often like it was a Bible or something!”

“It’s a very helpful piece of reading material, for your information.”

“Oh, right.Like it helps you how to get into the enemy’s pants!”

“Exactly!”Both held it in for so long but couldn’t any longer as they burst at the seams and just laughed for a few minutes straight.This was just what each needed to ease the tension of this situation.

“Maa, thank you, Sensei,” Kakashi confessed, still trying to catch his breath.“I needed that.”

Iruka looked back at him, grinning.“You’re welcome.”

“Maybe I will take up your advice and look at things on the brighter side,” he grinned under the mask.“Well, that’s enough of this now.”The jounin noticed the look of concern all over the other’s face and grinned under his mask.As he was about to spring back up into the treetops, he uttered a few more words.“There are times when I wonder why you even became a shinobi,” he smirked.“You’re too kindhearted to be one.”

Iruka froze as the pale man leapt.Again, Kakashi had quoted himself.Again, he had repeated words from that night.It seemed no matter how hard he tried, there was no way he was able to just forget about it, especially if the jounin was doing this to him, hopefully unintentionally.Once could be just a coincidence, but twice?It couldn’t be real.But it happened.Nothing could change that.And it pained the teacher further, knowing that none of the words had a bigger meaning behind them.But it was enough for him if the jounin didn’t feel anything for him past being a friend.He was still someone special to him, someone he cared enough for to save and risk his live for.And if he chose it, it could lose it all over one woman.This was enough for him.Being at least this close was good enough

“I think it’s time we get back to the mission at hand, eh?” Kakashi offered.Iruka nodded.

As for Kakashi, he took one hard look at Iruka.He wasn’t far from turning thirty as well.All he had was four more years to go and would be forced to go through the same thing, forcing to be with someone against his will.But would Iruka be the kind of person to just lie back and take it?Yet, this was Iruka and not him.Maybe a woman would be good for him.Maybe he would have a kid of his own and teach them as well.And maybe, the two would drift apart into their own respective families with their only contact being a passing nod around the village.

Both leapt up into the treetops and continued on their mission, silent in thought as they made their way toward Suna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And like I said, we're back on track with the bi-weekly chapter releases! I'm still busy with working much ahead with this story so until I am done with it or near completion, this will be the format until then. Thank you all who are reading it thus far and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

\---“ **I**  think it’s time we camp for the night,” Iruka pointed out as the sun started its decent below the mountains and trees,  leaving  the two men in the forest in the twilight.Night was about to come down on them, bringing with it the chilling air.If the two had been very diligent with their time, they would have almost gotten to Suna already.Unfortunately, after their little discussion earlier in the day, they were delayed and only ended up as far as the border between the two countries.

“Why camp?” Kakashi questioned.

“What do you mean?”

“Just follow me.I figured we wouldn’t get there within one day.It is kind of a long trip,” he chuckled.“Trust me.Where we’re going is and will be much better than us camping out on the cold, forest floor.”

The men didn’t travel far before they made it to a small clearing, nearly invisible to the naked eye with all the shrubbery and foliage.A small establishment stood before them alone in the forest.Already, they could feel the heat the place was emitting.Not to mention, they could smell the aroma of soap and many delicacies mixed in together.It didn’t take the brunet to read the sign outside the building to figure out what it was. 

“An onsen!” Iruka exclaimed.

“Figured you would like it.If I’m in the area, I come by after a mission to unwind.Plus, heard from Naruto that you enjoy visiting them,” the jounin said.

“Well, who wouldn’t?” Iruka confessed, blushing.“It’s very relaxing especially after a long day dealing with a classroom filled with kids.”

“So that’s how you do it…”

“Do what?”

“Survive everyday teaching those hellions.”

“Oh, come on, Kakashi-san!They’re not <i> _that_ </i? bad!” the chuunin laughed.

“So you’re saying kids like how Naruto was fine?”

“Eh… No, not exactly. But it’s not hell on earth either,” he said.“The kids are really nice once you get to know them.”

“Well, if you say so, Sensei,” he replied with a smirk under his mask.

Both entered the onsen and were immediately greeting by the young hostess, a woman probably in her thirties.One could tell straight from her looks that she was a hard worker, seeing her rough palms and wrinkles already starting to show.But her smile was filled with joy and glee.

“Ah!Hatake-san!Good for you to visit us again!And I see you brought a visitor with you” she exclaimed.

“Thank you,” he replied.

“Hello, I am Umino Iruka,” the chuunin introduced himself.

“Hatake-san, Umino-san, I have your room ready for you if you would follow me please,” she gestured as she lead the men to their room

“Umm, Kakashi-san,” Iruka whispered.“Do you go here so often that you have your own room?”

“Oh!No, no.I reserved ahead of time.”

“Eh?!But how-“

“I just figured that we would need the rest no matter,” he smiled. 

They entered the room provided for them, something bigger from what Kakashi was used too.The tatami mats laid across the floor seemed brand new while the flowers in the vase on the table in the middle of the room filled it with a relaxing sense.Soft pillows and bedding were laid out on the side for them, soft to the touch, similar the yukata hanging nearby.They could even see from a creek in the back, the warm spring waters provided for them.

“Your dinner will be ready in about an hour, so please, make yourselves feel comfortable,” the woman said before leaving them on their own.

Both shinobi kicked off their sandals before stepping on the tatami, dropping their bags and removing their vests.

“I have some business to take care of, so I’ll meet you in the springs,” Kakashi called out before he excused himself to the adjacent room.

Iruka nodded as he moved to their personal bathroom and washed himself down before he moved outside for an evening dip.The warm spring was really stunning.They were closed off from everyone else at the onsen due to a tall, bamboo wall separating them.It seemed like they were the only visitors of the night, given the chuunin could barely hear chatter from a nearby room.But what struck him was the night sky.Never before in Konoha had he seen so many stars at their springs.He gave up after he counted to twenty and swore he saw one fly across by the full moon.

He sauntered over, removed his towel indiscreetly as he placed it along with his yukata at the side, and dipped himself in.The warm water soothed the chuunin’s sore muscles and cooled his mind.He sunk himself deep enough for the water to graze his neck and tickle the ends of his hair.Today was a lot to take in.There was Shachi’s threat with him still contemplating on what to do.He knew deep down, he couldn’t part with his kids.Yet, his heart would miss Kakashi and their outings together terribly.Then there was the jounin’s confession, wishing to have nothing to do with that witch and better yet, held no preference when it came to a lover.Iruka had to confess, it did raise his hopes a little, even if they were foolish hopes.

The brunet took the chance to study his wrists now, nearly healed, but recalling how they got there.With the ointments he applied today, along with the onsen’s beautiful water, it would be gone by tomorrow morning.

The brunet laid his head back, resting on the cool rocks, and closed his eyes.This is what he liked about an onsen.The feeling, the sensation of being one with the water.It did annoy him a little, seeing how it played on with his name.But those annoyances would disappear as he would feel the water splash up against him, small currents going through his fingers.He could not think of anything more comforting.

After a half an hour in the hot spring, and seeing that he was starting to prune, the man got out and dressed himself in the yukata before heading in.

“Wow!” the brunet exclaimed, looking at the vast assortment of food before him as he entered.Scattered around were many delicacies.There were some nitsuke, marinating in soy sauce, shiomushi wrapped around with a cherry leaf, small portions of persimmons, kuzumochi set for dessert, and more.Their main course appeared to be a large dish of yakitori for them to share.Each appeared to have portions of saba sashimi to themselves along with rice and a bowl of miso soup.The aroma was so much to take in.

Kakashi was already sitting on one side of the table while the woman from before had already made her way to the door.

“Please, help yourselves!” the hostess insisted before she made her exit once again.

“Well, let’s dig in,” Kakashi insisted as he went to sit at one side of the table.

Iruka on the other hand, remained standing.“Umm… Kakashi-san?” he inquired.

“Yes?”

“Sorry if I’m being nosey but… don’t you want to go in the hot spring?”

“It’s fine, Iruka-sensei,” the jounin explained.“I come here often so I know how it is.I just wanted to give you some privacy, so you don’t have to worry.Just sit.”

The chuunin sat as he was told, but still held a sense of guilt.“But still, it’s not right for you to pay for everything.”

“Just think of it as a thank you for all the meals you’ve cooked for me in the past.This is probably as good as I do for you,” he chuckled.That was right.Kakashi was a terrible cook, usually finding himself going to the convenience store or sending his dogs to pick up pre-made food for him.It wasn’t until he went to pick up Naruto one day at Iruka’s that he remembered how a homemade meal smelled like.He was caught nearly salivating at the food Iruka provided for Naruto.Luckily for him, Iruka had made extra and provided him some.The food instantly hit home, warming his stomach once for the longest time.He was  ever  grateful that, after he explained his eating habits, the teacher insisted for him to come by more often to have a decent meal.

Iruka would remember every time.All the blood went to his face the first time Kakashi complimented on his cooking.He tried to be modest, saying that he wasn’t that good, that it took years of practice of him getting used to after losing his parents.But it was the other who convinced him at a later time that it was not because of skill, but the energy and feeling put behind it.Eating Iruka’s food really made Kakashi feel at home, something he hadn’t felt for the longest time.

“Itadakimasu!” both cheered as they separated their chopsticks and dug in.The food was more delicious than it appeared to be.Iruka’s taste buds danced as he savored the taste of.Ramen was nothing compared to this.

Yet, something across the table caught his eye.Carefully, the jounin was shifting his found around, mostly the fried portions.

“Eh?You don’t like tempura, Kakashi-san?” Iruka asked.

“Ah, no.I detest anything fried.Leaves an odd after taste in my mouth afterwards.”

“S-Sorry, it just seems a little funny coming from a grown man that he doesn’t like something so simple as tempura.”

“Well, don’t you have food you dislike?Mister-I-love-ramen-so-much?”

“Please, don’t try to compare me to Naruto,” he laughed.“I do love ramen, but Naruto definitely loves it way more than me.”

“But you still didn’t answer my question.”

“…Maze gohan.I’m not fond of that,” he replied as he took another bite of his food.

“And you call my dislike of food childish,” the other replied with a slight chuckle.

“K-Kakashi-san!” Iruka laughed along.The two carried on with the conversation, talking about how they were, asking each other multiple questions ranging from serious from just plain playful.They were really getting to know one another personally, made to the point of something past friends.

* * *

“Gouchisosama!” Kakashi exclaimed as he fell back, his hand resting on his stomach.

“Gouchisosama deshita,” Iruka said as he clapped his hands, full as well.“That food really was delicious.”

“I told you,” the pale man said.“Hey, I have an idea,” he suggested as he shuffled his hand under the table and grabbed a cooled, long, glass bottle.The tanned man froze immediately on sight.“I say we have a toast!”

“S-Sake…?”Iruka had yet to forget the last time Kakashi drank.

“Yeah, and play a few games.Come on,” he offered as he sat back up and grabbed the drinking saucers, pouring one for himself and one for Iruka.“Don’t tell me the goody-two-shoes teacher is too pure enough to have a drink or two!” he joked, extending a serving to the other. 

A little outraged, the chuunin ripped the bottle from the other’s hand instead and swiftly took a shot straight from the bottle.Kakashi continued to laugh as he downed his share as the two went on, downing the whole bottle and ordering for more.

* * *

“Eh…… Iruka!” Kakashi nearly shouted after having himself quite a few drinks.  His chin on the table while his mask loosely hung around his neck.  He hummed to himself an incoherent tune, turning his head to the left and right, out of sync.

“Heh, heh, you really can’t handle alcohol well, can you?” Iruka said, found of how different the other became after drinking.He admitted, he was a little tipsy himself, but that was because he knew his limit.The jounin on the other hand seemed not to.Already, he reeked of sake, not to mention his face was extremely red because of it.

Iruka sat his saucer down before he stumbled a little getting up and walked over to his comrade.

“Kakashi-san,” he said as he knelt down beside him, his tone calm and soothing, while he rubbed his hand on the jounin’s back.“Come on, I’ll help you to bed.”

“But I’m already there…“ he slurred a little.Iruka was about to question him when the men sat up, only to fall back down, this time, landing directly on Iruka’s lap.

“K-K-K-K-Kakashi-san!” Iruka panicked, snapped out of his drunken stupor, as he tried to raise himself up.But firm arms on his legs prevented anything of the sort.

“Damn bed needs to stay still!” he groaned as he nuzzled himself on Iruka’s yukata, making his grip on the chuunin tighter.The brunet finally obeyed as he sat still and it didn’t take him long enough to fall into a deep sleep, slightly snoring the night away.

“Ka… K-Kakashi-san… Can you… can you please get up?” Iruka whispered.He was caught in the middle.He needed to get to bed too, but nearly resisted trying to wake him.He looked so peaceful just sleeping on him.His wild, silver mane washed over his lap as he felt each breath brush against his legs through the thin yukata.

He found himself running his hands through said hair.The brunet found a few knots, but easily got rid of them without waking the jounin.He thought from the looks of it, it thought it would be coarse, rough to the touch.To be honest, it was a little coarse near his split ends, but most of it was soft, warm like wool, delicate like silk. 

Suddenly, Kakashi moved.Iruka thought he finally got uncomfortable and decided to go to an actual bed.But actually, he just turned his head, now facing the other man, causing him to blush hard. 

His lips, still soaked from the alcohol.They looked appealing, inviting, begging to be touched.

As his own lips hovered over Kakashi’s, the jounin twitched his nose a little, bringing his hand up to gently rub it.Iruka jolted away just in time, avoiding any odd contact as he mentally started to curse at himself.

’ _Fwah!That was close! What the hell was I thinking?!I almost-Gah!’_  he thought to himself.He sighed as he did the only think he could think of that was best for this situation.Making a few hand seals, he created a simple clone behind him that went to the side of the room, grabbing some of the bedding.Together, they carefully replaced Iruka’s lap with the soft pillow.The chuunin dismissed the clone as he took it to himself to lay the blanket over the man and allowed him to sleep by the table while he set his futon on the other side of the room.Before he settled in, he rummaged through his bag and found a couple of pain pills and set them on the table by Kakashi, seemingly knowing the severity of his hangover tomorrow.

He returned to his futon and settled in the night, his mind racing about the jounin.

* * *

“Ugh…” Kakashi groaned as he felt the morning light come through a crack in the door.  He knew he shouldn’t have drunk so much alcohol last night.  He thought he would only drink a little, to relax himself.  Yet, one thing led to another and before he knew it, Iruka and him were in the midst of playing a few drinking games, games where unfortunately the brunet was good at.

He groggily supported himself on his arms as he gazed around the room.On the other side, a futon was folded and tucked away and already, the table was cleared of their plates and leftover food with the exception of two pills and a fresh glass of water.All of this seemed oddly familiar.

“Oh, you’re up!” Iruka cheered as he exited the bathroom. He was already dressed up in his blue uniform and looked about ready to go.The only thing that stood out was his soaked hair cupping his face and falling on the towel around his neck.Even some of his bangs covered his face a little and were dripping wet on the floor.

“Hm?” the silver haired man asked, rubbing his eyes and grasping his head, trying to calm down the pounding inside.

“Here,” the teacher offered as he walked over and handed Kakashi the medication.“You’ll feel better after having this.”He nodded silently as took both in his hands.“And the bathroom is free for you to use.” Iruka added as he went back to adjust his luggage.

Kakashi paused for a minute as he set the pills and his glass back down.Now he knew something about this was all too familiar.Too similar to something that had happened to him earlier.

“Hey, Sensei.”

“I do have a name you know.”

“By any chance, have you, or more like, did you-“He had no time to finish saying his thought as the familiar taste of alcohol and bile reached his throat.He broke into a small sweat as he covered his mouth.Seeing the jounin appear a little pale and green, the chuunin quickly pointed and Kakashi followed suit, vomiting in the toilet.

“Heh, heh.You really are a lightweight, aren’t you, Kakashi-san?” Iruka asked from outside.

“Not… not really.Not a lot at least!Well…” Kakashi replied between chucking, wiping his face clean.

“Then maybe you should take it easy next time and don’t drink to your heart’s content,” he joked.

“I-I’ll keep that in mind…” he mumbled after throwing up again.

“And make sure you take those pills I left for you.They really come in handy when I’m forced to join some of my friends’ drinking games,” he pointed out.

The silver haired man paused a moment, arms on the toilet seat, head barely lifted off.He replayed the words in his head.Iruka said he had left the pills for him, a similar gesture he received a few days ago when he was drinking then.

He stumbled a little getting up, but managed as we exited.“Iruka, did you-“ he stopped as he realized no one was there to listen to him.The other man was gone, yet his bag remained.Knowing him, he was going to try paying something for the stay, or at least the jounin thought that.He ambled over back to the table and swallowed the pills and chugged down the glass of water.Hopefully, he won’t be throwing them back up any time soon.

* * *

After making a few plans and saying their thanks and goodbyes, the men were back on the mission.  This time, Iruka had taken a slight lead, leaving Kakashi to watch him carefully from behind.  He knew something was up this time.  This time, he just about knew the truth.

Yet, instead of confronting the other about it, he left it to deaf ears.  No point in talking about it now.  Nothing he did was wrong.  It just gave Kakashi another reason to respect the chuunin for who he was.


	8. Chapter 8

\--- **T** hey arrived at Suna by nightfall. 

Although Kakashi had been here many times, he was surprised to find out that this was Iruka’s first time in the village, watching how amazed the chuunin was seeing how different it was to Konoha.  Yet, given the fact he had been a teacher for the past few years, he couldn’t blame him.  Plus, if what the chuunin told him was right, he was only allowed outside the village for special missions like this, restricting him further.  He grinned behind his mask as he watched the other’s bewilderment.

“You don’t get out much from that classroom of yours, I assume,” Kakashi laughed.

“Ha, ha,” he replied.“For your information, I really don’t but it’s still nice to see how different other people live.”

“Yeah, sure,” he chuckled a little more.Just watching the other seemed to amuse him.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” the brunet questioned steadily, watching as the jounin didn’t seem to stop staring at him.

“Sorry, it’s just you’re acting more like one of your students than a teacher.”

“So sue me for not taking death-defying missions out of the village,” Iruka retorted.“It’s not like I get to go out much anyways…” he trailed off.

“Well, at least you’re out and about now, eh?” Kakashi said.“Might as well make the most of it.”

“That’s true,” Iruka laughed.

As they walked to the center of the village, both received a welcome from the village from some of Suna’s council, lead by Baki, the former sensei of their Kazekage.

“And here, I thought we would be welcomed by the Kazekage himself,” Kakashi pointed out.“Where is he anyways?”

“Gaara- I mean… Kazekage-sama is off on personal duties,” Baki corrected himself. Even he hadn’t fully gotten used to addressing his old student as the leader of the village.

They quickly ditched any small talk left as they hastily left to a secluded room at the Kage’s tower.Inside, once it was sure that they were alone, the two were told more of the details of their mission. 

According to the information Suna was able to gather, Shunjin wasn’t an ordinary jounin from Suna.He possessed master skills in wind ninjutsu from an early age, skills that were worthy for the sake of Suna to keep at all costs if anything should happen.That is why the village kept an eye on him, watching him, training him, providing for him the best tutors around, hoping to tone his abilities to their finest.The last thing they wanted for him to turn rogue, to turn his back on the village and attack his fellow men.

After taking on a scheduled B-ranked mission near the nation’s border a few weeks ago, Shunjin had been what seemed to be taking days longer than usual to finish it.Suna tried many attempts to contact him through their aerial system but received no word.In the end, they decided to take the situation into their own hands and went on a search mission, hoping to find him alive and injured, waiting for help.Things didn’t turn out that way.

Wave after wave of shinobi went missing looking for their comrade.They wondered if an enemy was behind all of the attacks until one survivor managed to come back, citing Shunjin for his injuries, before succumbing to them.

“So you believe this Shunjin is behind it?” Kakashi asked.One of the council members nodded.“What reasons would he have to attack his own men then?”

“Because of his abilities, Shunjin became a shinobi at a young age which made him eligible to be in the last shinobi war,” Baki confessed.Kakashi winced a little, knowing a little too well about the pain of being in war and young too.“We had hoped it didn’t affect him greatly, but it did and to our advantage.He had learned great stealth skills so we figured it would be best for him to join our ANBU.Soon, he went up the ranks until he was made captain and eventually commanding officer at only sixteen.”

“Wow…” Iruka muttered to himself with a touch of fear in his voice.

“But during one mission,” Baki continued.“He had to accompany a team on a group assassination.They did the work necessary, but we had lost a few good men in the process.Naturally, their bodies were brought back to be dealt with.Medical reports showed consistent damage in a whip-like pattern.”

“Similar to how wind ninjutsu attacks,” Kakashi mentioned.

“And the shinobi that we were able to recover from this situation had the same patterns…”

“So we must stop him before he strikes again!Or worse, give out village secrets and plan to destroy us all!” a councilman spoke out.

“And that’s where we would come in,” the Konoha jounin said.“It’s now up to us to find him since you guys can’t.”

Slightly hesitant, each council head painfully admitted at their inability to find one of their own.

“The plan is simple:Because Shunjin’s chakra is very distinct with his wind attribute, the sensor will be able to pick up where he’s at once we reached our destination.Once that happens, we go in for a stealth attack, subdue him, and bring him back to Suna,” Baki explained.

“Seems simple enough,” Kakashi pointed out.“Though don’t know why Suna is asking for our help.”

“Unfortunately, Suna lacks a sensor at this moment.Our last one died in battle five years ago.That’s why we asked for one from Konoha,” Baki stated.“A little surprised that they didn’t send in someone that at least appears to knowledgeable in their field,” he said wearily, glaring at the brunet, assuming him to be their sensor on the mission.

“Trust me, Baki-san.I’m a better choice than anyone else Konoha could offer,” he rebutted.

“I hope you are,” one of the older councilmen, Gouza, said.“The last sensors we were able to gather from Ame were disposed of quickly.”

Kakashi turned his head curiously.“Ame?”The response struck a nerve.“You mean you have looked for help before coming to us?”

“Y-Yes, we wished not to involve any of the other Great Nations with our grave mistakes,” the old man replied.“But it has to come to this unfortunately.”

“But as far as we were told, these attacks had happened recently,” the jounin said, his tone growing dark.“Konoha was told this problem started two months ago.”Iruka immediately picked up on the brooding chakra that seemed to engulf the man.“How long has this really been going on?”

“…We’ve only been trying to find him without a sensor,” another confessed.“We have been at this game with Shunjin for almost a year now.”

“Bite your tongue, Ryuusa!” the eldest, Jouseku, scolded.“That is none of their concern!”

“It is my concern if you entrusted Konoha with this mission,” Kakashi spoke through his clenched teeth.

“The only thing you were in charge of was bring us a sensor to do the job countless others couldn’t!” the elder yelled.“Suna shinobi will deal with this with the sensor at our side.” 

“My mission was to accompany my partner here and to make sure, together with Suna, that we get the job done,” he pointed, his voice cold.  His tone didn’t waver but Iruka felt it.  He felt how his chakra flared up, crackling under the pressure, again just like how he was when he told him off days ago.  Although he was one whose voice would not waver, Kakashi was a man who could still get his point across.

It frightened Iruka.

For years, he had known him ever since their first mission together.The jounin he knew then was caring about his teammates, would reassure them that he would not let them down, not let them fall in battle.He was the one you would put your faith and trust into if not anyone else.But this Kakashi, this one was someone completely different.Rarely had he seen him like this at all.And for him to act like this numerous times in a short amount of time really scared Iruka.In the end, was the Kakashi he knew all this time all lies or was there something more to him than he had let on?

“My, my, the White Fang’s _brat_  really does have a bite on him, doesn’t he?” another one, Sajou, scoffed. 

“I would appreciate it if my father was kept out of this affair,” he ordered, growling under his breath.Iruka felt Kakashi’s chakra flare in his fists at the mention of his father.

“This is a matter for Suna shinobi to handle.We will take what we can get, but this is a manner that must be settled by us!” Jouseku condemned.“Like you said, your mission was to accompany the sensor here and you have done that.That said, personally, your mission is over.”

“It is not.It is my duty as a shinobi of Konoha to make sure anyone on my team makes it back alive,” Kakashi said sternly, not standing down.“How many sensors did you go through before coming to us?How many fell during battle before you called for our help?”

“K-Kakashi-san…” Iruka said, starting to get worried.

“Listen!You need to step down, jounin!“ Jouseku yelled.

“I am not-“

“It’s fine!” Iruka shouted, breaking up the fight and tension.“I’ll do it.I’ll take care of it.I’ll go on the mission.” 

Kakashi whipped his head and brought his attention to the brunet, shocked.“What?”

“See?At least the sensor is fine with it!” Jouseku smirked.

“Sensei,” Kakashi spoke, his furious chakra dying down.He brought Iruka to the side, putting his hands on the younger man’s shoulders.“You can’t be ok with this, can you?”He spoke softly, pausing before speaking again.“From what we just heard… and with your role in it, you’ll almost likely be-”

“I won’t,” Iruka told him off, scolding him in a whisper. 

“Listen to me,” he begged him.“You can’t do something like this.You can’t-“

“I’m not as weak as you would like to think I am!”He brushed the jounin’s arms off of him.“This is just like back in Tsunade-sama’s office.What makes you think I can’t do this?”

“I don’t think that!” Kakashi replied.“Just-“

“What?Am I still this helpless shinobi to you?Do you still think of me as nothing more than a teacher?” Iruka unraveled accusation after accusation.

“No!That’s not-“

“Baki!” Iruka called out, brushing off against Kakashi purposely.“I need to know the specifics of the mission.”

Kakashi looked at the chuunin, mentally defeated.He gave out a heavy sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, standing on the sidelines, overhearing the details.He clenched his hands at every mention of ‘sensor,’ hating the way they were treating Iruka as nothing more than just a replacement for them.He despised it.It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Iruka on the mission.It wasn’t because he saw the man as being weak. 

Just if they had gone through so many sensors before, why haven’t they tried a defensive maneuver to protect them?

 

* * *

 

After all that was said and done, both men were taken to their prepared sleeping quarters, rooms across from one another.  With what had happened, Iruka was glad he could enjoy the company of himself alone for a night.  Right now, he didn’t feel up to the challenge of spending the night with his teammate in the same room again.  Not after how he quietly blew up at him.

“Maybe I should go and apologize…” he said to himself.It didn’t hurt to try.He knew deep down that Kakashi was only looking out for his best interest.

Once he set up everything for the next day, for the real start of the mission tomorrow, Iruka walked out and knocked lightly on Kakashi’s door.

“Kakashi-san, are you still awake?” he asked politely.He received no answer.“Kakashi?”He knocked again, a little harder this time, and gasped as the door slowly jarred open.Iruka quietly peeked inside.The room was dark with the exception of the light coming from outside in the hallway.The brunet whispered his partner’s name again.He was only met with silence.

Pushing the door open ever so slightly, Iruka crept inside the dark room.Only the light coming from the hallway helped to illuminate.He whispered the name again as he slowly ventured further. 

’ _This is wrong,’_  he thought.’ _I shouldn’t be here.What if he really is-‘_

He stopped as he made it to the bed.He really should start listening to his intuition more often as it turned out, he was right.There Kakashi was, passed out the bed provided for him, barely out of his uniform.He did kick off his sandals and his vest was hanging on one of the bed posts. Covering his face was his infamous book, just as if he had just decided to not bother changing clothes and started to read a few pages before passing out.

Iruka smiled as he leaned out, just watching him.He looked just like a little kid, almost reminding him of the numerous times Naruto had fallen asleep as his place.And just like how he dealt with that situation, the brunet carefully plucked the book from his apparent vice grip and placed it down on the nearby bed side table.Luckily for him, the jounin didn’t stir.He managed to grab the sheets and draped them over him.And this was usually at this time he would gently peck Naruto’s head and wish him a good night.There was no way he could do that with Kakashi, yet that didn’t stop him from staring, almost temped to do it.All it would be is a simple kiss, wishing him a good night.Yet, why did his cheeks quickly warmed up?Why did his heart started to race?Why did his mouth go dry?

’ _Ok, maybe just a quick-‘_

Suddenly, he was yanked down by his arm with a quick force, landing on top of Kakashi with a soft thump.He tried to get off but it felt as if a massive weight on his back prevented him from going anywhere.He lifted his head and gasped as he locked eyes with the now awake jounin. 

“…What …do you think you’re doing here, Sensei,” Kakashi moaned, his one good eye staring directly at him.

“I-I-I just-Y-ou were sleeping a-and I…,” he stuttered, caught off guard with the sudden face-to-face encounter with the jounin.

“What… time is it?” he asked, taking back his hand to cover a long yawn. 

“It- It’s nearly midnight,” was his response.

“Um…”

“Ah… yeah?”

“Why are you still on top of me?” 

Iruka peered now and finally took notice of the compromising position he was in.“I-I-I-I-I’m so, so, so sorry, Kakashi-san!” he jittered, pushing himself off.

“What have I said about the formalities?” he groaned, stretching as he sat up in his bed.

“Ah, right.Sorry,” he blushed, standing by his bedside.“I’ll just leave you to catch up on your sleep then!” he rushed as he tried to make a dash out of the door.Yet, again, the same hand prevented him from moving an inch.

“Well, I’m awake now,” Kakashi said.“What did you want to talk about?”

“I…”He stopped struggling, putting himself together and composed the right words to say.“I just wanted to say I was sorry about earlier… back in the briefing room… I know you were only looking out for me…”

Kakashi grinned under his mask.“Well, I was put in charge of your safety.Though the mission still sounds too dangerous with the way it’s set up now.”

Iruka had to admit it.It did seem little more dangerous than both had originally thought.All Suna had in mind was to bring together two of their finest shinobi that focus on defensive techniques while he worked in the background, studying where Shunjin or any enemy may be.But none of that had matter because of one simple reason.

“Kakashi-san,” he sighed.“If you haven’t noticed by chance, I’m a shinobi of Konoha, too.I have a duty to uphold.”

The jounin grimaced.  “A duty to get yourself killed?”

“Don’t worry, maybe there is a way to convince them that you should accompany us on the mission,” he said.Or more like threaten them to not help them if Kakashi didn’t come along.

“Well, then at least we won’t have to worry about the mission getting done.”

Iruka turned around.“…What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing,” he said calmly.“Just this mission is dangerous and would end in failure if I wasn’t there to protect you.”

Iruka clenched his teeth as his hands rolled into fists.He stared down at the other face-to-face.“I have no idea what has gotten into you!At the Hokage’s office, you questioned my abilities.And just earlier, you questioned whether or not I could survive this mission.Why do you have this assumption that I can’t do this without your help?!”

“That’s not it at all!” he lashed back.“You said it yourself that I’m looking out for you!”

“Looking out… Really…”

“I just care about you, that’s all.”

“Like hell you care!” Iruka lashed back without thinking.He had it up to here with the pale man.“Good night!” he declared as he walked away back to his own room.He didn’t get far.By the time he reached the door, it slammed shut and he had noticed his was pinned against it with Kakashi breathing down behind his back.

“And you act like I have an attitude problem,” Kakashi growled as he forced Iruka around.“Who are you to say how I really feel about all of this?”

Iruka took a quick scan of his chakra.  Surprisingly, although his partner was furious with him, it didn’t spike or jolt.  “…Then why all this?” he asked composed.  “Why all the fights about my safety?”

Kakashi bit his tongue back, not willing to say what he really wanted to.“Like I said, I just care about you.”Iruka blushed slightly.“You can’t possibly go up against-“

“There you go again!” he snapped.“You say you care, but then you twist everything around to make it sound like I’m incompetent!Yet, if anything, that’s what you are!”

“What?!” he yelled.

“You’re the one that has no faith in your teammates!You’re the one who has no respect toward anyone!And to top it off, you can’t even remember what you do when you’re drunk!”Immediately, the chuunin shut his mouth closed and clasped his hands over it while his cheeks turned a rosy hue.He couldn’t believe he just said that.It didn’t mean to come out.

“I what?Dru- What are you talking about, Iruka?” Kakashi questioned.

“You know what?Just-Just drop it! Alright?” he tried to pass off.

“Sensei?” he asked, curiously.

“I said drop it, ok?!” Iruka snapped back.With that, he twisted around and swung the door open, slamming it on Kakashi’s face.He rushed back to his room, locking the door behind him and leaned back on it.He slid down on the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs and ducked his head.’ _Why did I say that?’_

Kakashi didn’t bother to follow the chuunin.Or more like he was still in shock.He walked back and sat on the bed as he stared at the door.One thing plagued his mind.

’ _So wait…’_

He held a hand to his face, his fingers grazing his mask-covered lips.

_'…I didn’t dream that kiss?’_


	9. Chapter 9

\--- ** _T_** he mission started before the sun peeked up from below the horizon.Everyone has packed the day before and was just about ready to move out at a moment’s notice.

“Wonder if this sensor can keep up,” one of the Suna-nin, Isago, sneered.

“Or if he could take the heat,” the other, Reki, joked.

Iruka just took the comments in, scowling as the trio ran across the desert at dusk toward their destination.It was bad enough he was already in a bad mood.

* * *

Iruka didn’t sleep a wink last night after nearly confessing to Kakashi what he did when the silver haired man was drunk.It was nothing to fret over.Just a drunken mishap.Yet, no matter how much he tried to push it out of his mind, it would never go away.And with what just happened, it seemed to have found a good home in Iruka’s memories.

Fed up with tossing and turning in his bed, Iruka rose up and wandered over to his private bath.At least he had that and no more of Kakashi popping up near nude and-

’ _No, no, no, no, no!’_  he thought to himself.Even when he was alone, all he could do was think about him like some fan girl.’ _…I really am hopeless.’_

He rushed through bathing himself, trying to get all the sand out of his hair.That was one thing he wouldn’t miss leaving Suna.After drying himself off, he quickly dressed himself in a new, fresh uniform straight from his luggage.It took him only thirty minutes to get ready, although his hair was still dripping at every strand.He didn’t bother to dry it as he pulled it back and tied it in his standard ponytail.After making sure everything was in order and after placing the last article of clothing, his hitae-ate, on, Iruka quietly exited the room.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone in the hallway.

“Morning, Iruka,” Kakashi announced his presence.

“Oh, m-morning, Kakashi-san,” Iruka muttered, using formalities again.He tried not to give the jounin time to respond as he hurried off.

“W-Wait!” Kakashi called out.

Iruka didn’t know why he did, but he listened and stopped.“…What is it?” he asked without facing him.

“I… I was talking with Baki about the mission,” he said, obviously trying to push past what happened to them last night.Already, he could pick up on that the chuunin was still trying to avoid him.

“…About that,” Iruka intervened.“I think it would be best if you don’t come along.”

“Eh?Are you serious?” he asked dumbfounded.“Why not?”

“It’s my mission, Kakashi.I’m not one of your students you need to look after,” he said sternly. 

_'Not this again,’_  he moaned internally.

“I’ll see you later.”With that, Iruka continued to walk away. 

Yet, Kakashi wouldn’t have it.“Iruka!” he called out again, this time catching up to him and grabbed him by his shoulder.He spun the younger man around and pinned him up against the wall, holding each wrist with his hands, preventing him to go any further and forcing a confrontation.

“K-Kakashi-san!L-Let go of me!” he cried, struggling.

“Iruka!Stop!We need to talk.”

“There is nothing to talk about!” he insisted.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” he asked.

“I’m not!I have a mission I need to complete.That’s it!” he told him, trying to tell him anything to just to get him off.

“Iruka…” Kakashi said, his voice trailing.He studied the chuunin wriggling under him, refusing to stand still.He saw that his cheeks were stained a rosy hue and his lips seemed to twitch uncontrollably.Above everything else, his eyes were darting from left to right, up and down, but never directly at him.Something was afoot.

“P-Please, Kakashi-san.Just… let me go,” he implored, hoping the other would do as he was asked to do.

“Iruka…” Kakashi repeated himself, almost soothing.He removed his hand off of Iruka’s wrist and instead, curled his fingers as he caught the brunet’s chin, forcing him to look at him.Iruka gulped before their eyes met and didn’t notice how the distance between themselves was closing.“I can’t…” 

“What’s going on here?” a voice bellowed from down the hall.Kakashi glanced over to see Baki, staring at the two, curious to know what had been going on.

Kakashi had removed himself off the chuunin before Baki could see a thing.“It’s nothing, I was-“

“He was just wishing me luck on the mission,” Iruka jumped in, his head hanging once again.Kakashi watched on as the chuunin slowly sauntered toward the Suna-nin, letting him slip out of hands.“Goodbye, Kakashi-san,” was the last thing he said, sounding like he got stabbed in the chest with a kunai.Left with nothing more to do, Kakashi entered his room and started to pack up to go back home.

Iruka followed Baki all the way through the village outside to the village gates without exchanging one word.Already standing there were two men.

“These two will be guiding you toward the borderlines,” Baki presented, introducing the two Suna shinobi, one appearing to be a little older than himself while the other looked much older than Kakashi.“Reki and Isago.”

* * *

He had to be honest with himself.I t wasn’t the greatest idea to leave Kakashi behind or more like brush him off.Deep down, Iruka knew he was only concerned for him and had wished to for him to join this mission.But that would have been a problem.

If Kakashi had joined them, Iruka knew he wouldn’t be able to perform to the best of his abilities.If he was fumbling back there, who’s to say he wouldn’t fumble on the mission?All that would be on his mind would be the jounin, how within the last few days, their simple friendship seemed like was turning into something more.It was something that Iruka had dreamed about for years, but that’s the way it had to stay:a dream.The jounin was going to be married soon, not to mention Iruka had no idea how he truly felt about him.But one thing could not escape his mind:the way Kakashi had looked at him, how gently he brought their eyes together.It was almost as if he was going to… 

“Hey, sensor!” Isago called out for the fourth time.

The chuunin snapped out of it.“S-Sorry, but you know, I have a name you know.It’s Iru-“

“Whatever!Can you sense anything?”

Iruka sighed frustrated.He closed his eyes, breathed out, and relaxed he performed the necessary hand seals.Immediately, he got a clear view of the area around them.He noticed a gecko crawling on some rocks a few yards away, a desert fox burrowing a meter away, and a desert hawk fly high miles away.But nothing came close to being human.

“No, nothing,” he said.Isago didn’t respond; he only turned his back on the chuunin, noticeably annoyed.It wasn’t Iruka’s fault no one was around. 

The trio continued to run through the desert, sand getting stuck in their sandals.Once in a while, they had to stop momentarily when a storm brewed up.The two Suna-nin usually kept to themselves, exchanging some simple talk acting as if the chuunin wasn’t even there.It bothered Iruka a little, but he didn’t pay much attention to it.After this mission was completed, there would be a slim chance they would meet up again.

* * *

“You know, you are more than welcome to stay until your partner comes back,” Baki said, watching Kakashi preparing to leave the village in his room.

“My, what hospitality Suna is offering,” Kakashi remarked sarcastically.“I would prefer to leave on my own terms.”

“Fine, suit yourself,” he replied as he left without saying more.

That was one thing that Kakashi had never liked about Suna.They were different from Konoha shinobi.To them, it was the mission that had top priority.The lives of their comrades came last.

It was one reason he didn’t trust Iruka on his own with Suna shinobi.

It was clearly obvious how exactly many of their men perished.Each probably went head on into the mission after conducting a plan of action, only for each to die in a horrible and gruesome way.He knew from his experiences in the last war, being a former ANBU, and even from being a jounin.

But it bothered him more how Suna though had recruited previous sensors and had concealed those details from Konoha.If they had known, there would have been no way Tsunade would send them out here.It seemed more like a death sentence for Iruka if they went.And now, that’s just how it felt.And boy, did it bother him.

“Why the hell would he do this?” he muttered to himself, ceasing packing everything up. Memories of the last time he saw the chuunin flooded his mind.That wasn’t like Iruka at all.He remembered when Iruka and he were on a previous mission together.He remembered how he took Kakashi’s advice to heart, even though he ended up getting injured.But he still remained alive.

Now, who’s to say he would come out of this alive this time as well?

* * *

By the time the sun was just below the horizon, the three men were just a mile away from the borderlines when they decided to set up camp.The area was a small, rocky plateau that overlooked the area.They hurried along and created a small fire between the three of them.All of the attacks had happened right on the border so each thought it would be best to plan out everything before charging in.Being even more cautious, Iruka checked the landscape again for foreign chakra again.And again, only animals had popped up in his field.

“You may not see anything, but who’s to say he’s not really out there?” Isago questioned.

Iruka nodded.“You’re right.Everything has a loophole, even kekkei genkai are subjected to it.If Shunjin is as skilled as you say he is with wind ninjutsu, one way he could hide from my ability is to blend his chakra with his surroundings.If he does that, his chakra will blend in, making it undetectable.”

“And you were going to tell us about this _when?_ ” Isago chastised.

“There is no such thing as a perfect jutsu.Every single one has a fault in it, no matter how strong or weak it may be,” Iruka explained.

“Just what we need, a lecture from a teacher,” Isago groaned.Iruka, instead of lashing back as usual, just shrugged it off.It was not worth getting into an argument with one of his teammates.Not now when all three need to focus on the task at hand.

“Ok, so what is the plan?” Reki asked Isago.Iruka felt his chakra waiver a little.Even if he talked big, Reki was probably more terrified than himself.

“It’s simple,” he replied.“All we have to do is wait for this sensor here to track down whoever’s out there, Shunjin or not.Once we know their coordinates, we can devise a sneak attack and catch them before they can try anything.”

“But it’s not going to be so simple if I can’t sense them,” Iruka added.“Remember what I said.”

“Oh, I did,” Isago glared.“But then who can endure a concealing jutsu for so long?They’re bound to slip up.And that’s when we’ll catch them!”

Once again, Iruka refused to say a word.Even if this plan seemed very juvenile to say the least. 

“So keep an eye out!” Isago ordered Iruka.With another angry sigh, he repeated his jutsu.And again, there was nothing.If anything, whoever was out there had prepared themselves for their unwelcomed visitors.

Iruka continued to be the lookout, doubtful if anything was going to happen.But no matter, he had to remain posed and ready to attack.And before he knew it, it happened.

A few minutes later, he gasped a little as he felt the slightest foreign chakra.He was traveling fast, and it was coming toward them.He turned and watched the campfire flare and jump as the wind blew.Something was up.

“Hmm?Hey, you sense something?” Isago asked as he watched Iruka freeze up.He never knew those would be his last words.Suddenly, the sand around them picked up and hardened, shaping into a long drill, and headed straight for Isago’s chest. 

“Isago-san!” Iruka screamed as he saw the blood splatter from his chest and mouth.The sand dissipated as Isago fell with a hard whack against the hot bedrock and didn’t move.Iruka panicked as he raced over to help him in any way he could.

“Leave him!” Reki cried, hands shaking, still in shock.“The mission-“

“I don’t care about the mission if one of my teammates is injured!” Iruka lashed out at him.His attention went back to Isago.He moved him on his back and tried to feel for a pulse, any hope to save him.There was nothing.He was now just like one of the many rocks around.

“You idiot!We’re sitting ducks out here if we-“

He paused as he felt a  weary  chakra approach them swiftly.“Reki-san!Look out!” Iruka gasped.Reki spun around and saw only a shadow before being sliced in half.The Konoha-nin watched in horror as more blood was spilled against the sand.But luckily, he sighed in relief as the body turned to sand and billowed to the ground.A sand clone.But the blood was still there.If anything, Reki had been hit, but nothing deadly if he was able to escape.

He swooped behind and dived in his bag for a kunai, defending himself.Before him now was that man, the same who held that weary chakra, easily recognizable as belonging to a shinobi.He still wore his village headband around his head.The symbol was scratched up and dinged, but he still made out the symbol.Suna.His messy, sandy gold hair matched the color of the sand around him, helping him blend into his surroundings.It didn’t help he wore a giant cloak to conceal himself further.The only thing that stood out was his glistening, wicked smile while his piercing crimson eyes seemed to be piercing through him and watching his soul.Iruka recognized the face.

He dared to whisper his name.The enemy’s grin only widened as he took one step and disappeared within a cloud of sand.The brunet took a quick look around and suddenly felt a warm breath breathe down his neck as well as the same sinister chakra as before.

“My, isn’t someone scared,” he heard as the wind was sliced in two.He made a mad dash away as he dodged a simple kunai swipe.But judging from the harsh sound, the weapon had more likely been surrounded by wind chakra, hoping to make the damage worse.

He held his kunai tight, close to his chest.Yet, no matter how tight he held it, his hand shook vigorously out of fright.The chakra he felt was growing.Menacing.Hazardous.Lethal.Fatal.There was no way he had a chance against him.He had to do the one thing he could think of.

Iruka kicked up his feet and he ran off.He used his ability constantly, trying to find out where the man was and to see if Reki was still in the area.His teammate was nowhere to be found.Iruka figured he ran off as well.This mission was not worth losing one’s life over.

All the while, the chuunin heard the man’s laughter echo in his ears.No wonder why so many sensors fell at his hands.Even while trying to survey the area, Iruka couldn’t sense him although he knew he was out there and was trying to kill him.He was running out blind now.And that’s was what this guy wanted.A shinobi would be vulnerable if their jutsu was rendered useless.The only thing else that would destroy them is if they allowed their emotions get to them.If they had allowed fear to enter their hearts and cause them to make life-costing mistakes.

Suddenly, Iruka caught a glimpse of the sand around him pick up.And it wasn’t because of the wind.He spun around and prepared himself.

“ _Fuuton:Reppuushou!_ ” he heard as the wind behind him turn into a gale storm.But what Iruka hadn’t prepared for were the multiple kunai and shuriken heading toward him as well, being assisted by the wind.He did his best, dodging and deflecting any weapons, though a few had managed to scrape and scratch his arms.It didn’t help he also had to manage to keep the sand out of his eyes.

Iruka took a slight breather after he blocked the last shuriken aimed at his face.Littered about the sand were hundreds more.He amazed himself how much he was able to deflect. 

There was no point of running now.He saw now in front of him his attack.And he would not let Iruka escape this time around.And there was no way Iruka could make a clean getaway.He watched the shinobi carefully drew out a katana from behind him, decorated with a razor and hook pattern all across the blade.Lightly, he placed one hand on it.The brunet watched as it became engulfed in his chakra.He heard him slightly chuckle again beforehe screamed.

“ _Kaze Toushin!_ ” he screamed as he swung his sword and a single, large chakra blade shot out toward Iruka.There was no time to dodge as he braced himself for the oncoming impact.

* * *

There was a nagging feeling tugging at Kakashi from nearly every direction as he lied on his bed back in Suna.In the end, he took up on Baki’s hospitality and decided to stay in Suna until Iruka had come back within the next few days.

None of this was right.He still believed should be now with Iruka and the others continuing on with the mission.But instead, he was still in the village, left behind, forced by his own guilty conscious to wait for them to come back.But it was not as easy as it seemed as the shinobi lied restless.

“Maybe some reading will do me some good,” he muttered to himself as he sat up and looked through his bag for his Icha Icha.He then realized from the night before he was reading it when he fell asleep.And how Iruka came in and set it down on the nightstand.And that’s exactly where it was.He hadn’t placed it back in his bag yet.

He simply tried to reach over and just grab it.But that didn’t happen.Out of nowhere, the book suddenly dropped, opening up to page 154.Kakashi stooped down, picked it up, and read a small passage:

_”Tamaki-chan!” Haru called out as he watched her, trying to struggle out Jugan’s grip._

_The wind started to pick up while the sky darkened as the incoming storm approached.All three stood still on the rickety bridge as the storm clouds rumbled and thundered above them.Haru had was relieved to find Tamaki so soon after she was kidnapped.But seeing that it was his old comrade Jugan who took her shocked him.He trusted the man like a brother and now, he held the most precious thing he had in his life.He would not jeopardize Tamaki’s life now._

_“So you want this tramp?” Jugan asked, grinningly as he shook her in his arms._

_“Jugan…” Haru gritted through his teeth. “Let her go.”_

_“Haru-san, please.Go now while you still can!I’m not worth it for you to risk your life over!” she pleaded, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes.“…Just remember that I love y-.”_

_“Don’t say that!” he ordered.“Don’t tell me you love me now!I won’t allow a love confession to be the same as a goodbye!Jugan!Let her go!”_

_“You changed after meeting her, you know,” he claimed.“We used to own this town, you and me.We were some of the greatest bandits around and you would give that all up for this woman?!Well, you can have her!” he shouted as he threw the girl off the bridge, heading straight for the roaring river below them._

_“Tamaki!” he screamed as he ran to the side.Everything was running in slow motion.He watched as she simply smiled back at him before she hit the icy, cold water._

Of course, out of all the indecent pages the book contained, it opened up one of its many cheesy, damsel-in-distress scenes.Instead of continuing on reading, he merely snapped it shut and paused in deep thought.

’ _…Iruka.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> Fuuton: Reppuushou = Wind Release: Gale Palm  
> Kaze Toushin = Wind Sword Blade (non-canon jutsu)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter last week! My beta worker was out of town on business so I got the chapter corrected later than usual. So here it is now!

\--- **I** ruka awoke later in what appeared to be a holding cell.The room seemed dilapidated, run down.Bricks around him were falling out of the walls and there were cobwebs nearly everywhere.He saw a few desert mice scurry, trying to scrape up any food they could find.If this was truly a prison, it was abandoned long ago, making it a perfect hideout for bandits.

In front of him was a set of metal bars, barring him from escaping.As if that wasn’t enough, he noticed his vest was missing along with his pouches and hitae-ate.They were instead set aside in the corner of his small, dank cell.His arms were tied behind him; hands constricted preventing him from performing any jutsu.Cleverly, the enemy had also stretched the rope to tie his ankles back as well.Unless he could get out of them, there was no way he could get out.

The only light he saw was a slim streak of moonlight coming from outside the cell, possibly through a crack through the ceiling.At least he knew something about what time it was.Just it was night.It could have been the next night or a week later as far as he knew.The last thing he remembered was a strong wind striking him and rendered him unconscious.Probably because when it hit him, it knocked him off his feet and he slammed head first into some nearby rocks.That could be a reason why his head was pounding now and his vision was spinning.

“So you’re finally awake,” a voice called out to him from behind the bars.It was the same voice as before.

Although he felt everything was spinning, he could still make him out.The man stepped out into what little light there was and for sure, it was the same man he saw before.The same that killed Isago, possibly Reki, and had now captured him.There was no headband now and was from what Iruka could tell, he wore a sleeveless vest, forearms wrapped in bandages, and what seemed to be a trench coat bottom was sported under his belt.But no matter what he wore, he still held those same blood red eyes.

“Shunjin…” Iruka whispered.

* * *

Kakashi was restless.

There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight, or what was left of it with what little time was left before the sun rose.Even if he started to read his Icha Icha collection, each volume, beginning to end.He had already done that three times now and nothing.His mind was running, thinking as he paced around in his room. 

He hadn’t been this worked up in a long while.The last he remembered was when he was still a fairly new, naïve jounin.

* * *

_”Kakashi, you need to stop all of this,” Rin pleaded with him.“If not for your sanity, then for me alright?”_

_Day after night, night after day, everyday Kakashi had been visiting the memorial stone for years now.Cursing himself, wishing he was dead, wishing that he was the one that perished instead.Because of his own stupidity and narrow mindedness, his best friend was gone._

_He played the scenes over and over again in his head, replaying ‘what ifs.’What if he went with Obito in the first place to rescue Rin?He wouldn’t have to save Obito.What if he wasn’t attacked defending Obito as well?He wouldn’t have lost his eye then.What if he could have dodged the falling rocks better?What if he was killed by the attack sooner?Maybe then, Obito would still be here instead of sacrificing himself to save him._

_And now, their sensei was gone too.He defended the village from the greatest disaster it had ever faced.And it cost him not only his life but his wife’s as well.He chose to save the village instead of trying to live the rest of his life with her, raising their newborn, now stuck forever with a dreaded curse.All the while, he was stuck, secluded, and unable to help him or the village.Still a kid in the elder’s eyes._

_Again, the ‘what ifs’ came back.What if he was able to break out?Could he have granted his sensei the help he needed?Did he have to die that night?_

_The only left he could do was to punish himself for living.Giving himself a constant reminder that he was alive while they were dead.It shouldn’t have been like this.Even now, when it was raining, he would stand there, letting his hair be drenched and his clothes get soaked._

_“Kakashi…” Rin whispered as she walked to his side, placing two white lilies in front of the monument and said a little prayer while balancing the umbrella in her hand._

_“…My name should be on there,” he mumbled._

_“Don’t say that!” Rin cried, tears already falling.“Don’t act as if this hasn’t affected me as well! Obito… he…” she couldn’t bear to finish her sentence.She knew the truth now.After years of having an obvious crush on Kakashi, she learned it was Obito who liked her no matter.Her praises and affections for Kakashi must have hurt him, but he continued to smile.Just as if as long as she was happy, so was he._

_“…But if I died instead of Obito-“_

_“Then we would be mourning over you!” she declared, tears running down her face.“Please, stop doing this to yourself.He’s gone… but we’re still here.And that’s what important.We have our lives still ahead of us and we owe it to them to live it to the fullest.”_

_“How?” Kakashi asked, his voice empty.“How can we when all we’ll ever be is alone?”_

_She quickly ditched her umbrella as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around her old friend.“We spend it with people we care about,” she whispered in his chest.“We find people who are dear to us and keep them close.Even if one day, we’ll be separated, we’ll all be reunited… So make the most of life… by spending it with those we care about most.”_

* * *

She was the only one close to him at the time.But not long after that, Kakashi lost Rin; he felt alone.His whole team gone.He divulged further into ANBU to escape the pain of being alone, hoping during one of his missions, he would join everyone again.That didn’t happen.The village’s Sandaime saw it and feared that Minato’s original plan to have the jounin in ANBU was failing.He ordered an immediate expulsion from the squad.The young man was moved then to being a standard jounin.Yet, that wasn’t enough as they tried to set him up with many genin to form a team, to have him recall the lesson why he had those three in his life.Kakashi knew it by then and followed in his sensei’s footsteps to try to instill that message of teamwork, to test the fresh, new shinobi.Only three ever passed his test.

So, for a while, those three, one hyperactive, one boy crazy, and one brooding, were the closest thing he had to family.But they had their own lives to live.Kakashi knew one day, they would graduate from him and find new sensei.And they did, each within a Sannin each.

Naruto had gone off training with Jiraiya, Sakura was busying at the Hokage’s tower learning medical jutsu with Tsunade, and Sasuke ran off to learn from Orochimaru.Again, he was alone.But he was used to it by now.It’s the way his life was. 

That is, until one day.

* * *

_”One bowl of shio ramen,” he ordered at Ichiraku’s.Kakashi had just come back from the mission room after turning in his report about having to execute a missing-nin in Yu.He was too tired to make a meal for himself and, probably an unconscious way of missing Naruto, was craving a bowl of ramen._

_At this hour, he doubted there would be anyone else there, but there was.Right before he dined in, to his right, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar chuunin.He didn’t know much about him, just that he was Naruto’s sensei at the academy.And if memory served him right, it was the same guy who dared to challenge his judgment when it came for his students to take the Chuunin Exams._

_He decided to have a little fun._

_“Hey, don’t I know you?” he asked him, nearly catching him off guard.It was cute how he almost choked on his ramen._

_“K-K-Kakashi-san?W-What are you doing here?” he asked, flabbergasted.He knew the jounin was there, but kept to himself, believing he had no business to talk to him._

_“Ah, so you know me but I don’t know you?” he played along._

_“I-It’s my job to know the shinobi of this village,” he said.“I work in the mission room.”_

_“So that must have been where I’ve seen you before!…But yet, your name still escapes me,” he kid around._

_“Heh, it’s Iruka, Kakashi-san,” he answered, a little irritated.“Umino Iruka.”_

* * *

That’s how it all started.They started to meet at Ichiraku’s on a daily basis and soon, they met outside of the ramen shop, developing an odd relationship. 

There were times where Kakashi would pop up in the classroom and would be happy to walk with the chuunin to his next job in the mission room.Then there were times Iruka would surprise the jounin at his place and make him dinner after a mission would render him on bed rest.It seemed Iruka enjoyed his company and, truth be told, he enjoyed it too.He had been the first person in a long while that he could talk to, knowing that he wasn’t going anywhere.

That is to say, he thought that until there was that instant that he almost lost him.

It started when he heard explosions in the distance. Like always, he was just reading Icha Icha off on his own when it happened.Immediately, he went into action.Leaping from rooftops and running through streets, looking out for any intruders and looking to see if anyone was in danger. He helped push people out of the way of falling debris and carried them to safety.But really, something else was going on. 

In his mind, he didn’t worry about the civilians or his fellow jounin.Everything was set on Iruka, hoping and wishing that he was ok.Why, he had no idea.He didn’t even know why the teacher was the first thing that came to him.

You could even say that because of that he snapped when he finally found the chuunin, kneeling by another shinobi, his eyes in terror as he stared at a man wearing a black cloak adorned with red clouds.Kakashi immediately recognized the name as being a part of Akatsuki.He dashed as he swooped down and stopped the sudden chakra rod from hitting the chuunin directly in his face, saving him from immediate death.Anger filled his veins as he ordered Iruka to leave, feeling the little pricks of electricity flow out from his hands. Iruka did as he was told, a little taken back at first.But he supported his comrade on his back and wished Kakashi luck before he leapt away.

He needed it after he nearly died a few minutes afterwards.Almost for good if it wasn’t for Naruto. 

To think, one day Kakashi would have sacrificed his life in order to save a simple teacher.It wasn’t like him to do something that dangerous.He couldn’t believe himself.Yet, what was more insane was the fact the more he thought about it, he wouldn’t change his decision.He would have done it all over again if he had to.Almost like when he didn’t want Iruka to go out on his mission without him. 

All of this made him question this relationship he had.Why was he doing this to himself and Iruka?All he seemed to have been doing recently was driving them apart.He didn’t mean to.He would never want that.He just didn’t want to see Iruka get hurt.He didn’t want him to be in danger.It was like knowing Iruka was safe and ok kept his sanity in check.

He wasn’t anything special though.He was different from other shinobi, caring and trustworthy, something one would think a shinobi wouldn’t have.But Iruka did.Maybe that’s what attracted him in the first place.There was just something about Iruka that Kakashi liked.Maybe even-

It hit him.

“I’m such an idiot,” he sighed to himself.Once Iruka came back, the two needed to have a long talk.

“Reki!” he heard Baki call out.It wasn’t his business to know, but his curiosity got the best of him.Kakashi left his room and walked down the hall, following the noises down to a single room at the end.The door was left ajar only a little.Instead of entering, Kakashi leaned on the wall outside, listening in on the conversation.

“I-I-I…” he heard a man stuttering, his nerves shot, out of breath, and tears running down his face.The jounin took a peek inside and noticed was shaking, covered from head to toe with sand, not to mention he seemed to have suffered an injury on his shoulder.And from the looks of it, he was still bleeding from it.

“Reki!What happened?” Baki demanded as Reki was being attended by two of Suna’s finest medical-mins, Sekka and Ryoukan.

The shinobi just continued to stutter through his speech while he was attended to.“It-It-It-It was h-him!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide.“Shunjin!He-He attacked us!” he claimed.“I-Isago… even he… he-he’s dead!” he screamed as he cried harder.Shunjin.Why did that name sound so familiar?Oh yes.That was the name of the same man Iruka was sent to…

Kakashi made a dramatic entrance as he burst into the room, nearly breaking off the door and crackling the wall.“Where. Is. Iruka?” he said, calmly, sternly, but threatening.

“W-W-What?” Reki questioned, scared out of his mind“I-I- don’t kn-“

“…Where did you last see Iruka?!” the jounin demanded to know as he grabbed him by the collar, his blood boiling.Reki’s clothes were even starting to rip and burn from the intense electric chakra flooding through Kakashi’s hands.

“Kakashi-san!” Sekka implored.“Reki-san’s wounds are-“

“I don’t care!” he shouted at the medic.“Now where is he?” he asked Reki again.

“I-I don’t know!” he claimed.“O-One minute, he was behind me!The next, h-he wasn’t there!”

“…I don’t believe you,” the jounin asserted sternly, raising Reki up off his feet and was dangling him.

“K-Kakashi-san!” Baki pleaded.“Put him down this-“

“I’ll ask you again:Where is Iruka?” he demanded, ignoring Baki altogether.

“I-I said I don’t-“

“I don’t believe you!” he shouted, shaking the shinobi in his grasp.

“Ok! Ok! Ok!” Reki gave up.“Isago-was-killed-and-I-paniced-but-he-wanted-to-check-on-Isago-I-said-no-because-he-was-probably-dead-and-I-was-next-but-I-escaped-by-using-a-sand-clone-and-I-ran-and-“

" _Iruka!”_

“I-I left him back on his own!”

Immediately, Kakashi dropped Reki hard on the ground and turned around, going back to his room without saying a word.

“K-Kakashi-san, what are you-“ Baki tried to ask.He got no response as the shinobi gathered his things and started to head out of the building and out of the village.“Kakashi-san!”

Again, nothing as he watched the jounin leave.He didn’t stop him.He didn’t care too much about it as he turned around as left him to do whatever he pleased.

Any Suna-nin didn’t stop him as he left the village just as the sun touched the sand.It wasn’t surprising, seeing how they viewed shinobi from other villages meaningless.Kakashi quickly took advantage of this and left in a heartbeat toward the country’s borderlines where the chuunin was assigned to.Hopefully, there would be a hint or clue still there, showing him where we was, and hopefully still alive.

“Iruka…” he muttered to himself.“Please be ok.”

* * *

“My you’re fun to play around with,” Shunjin laughed as he kicked Iruka in the stomach for the eighth time now.This was the game the two had playing for some time now.The day seemed to stretch for hours after the beating Iruka was getting.Why he didn’t know.It just seemed the blond enjoyed it.He seemed to get off on attacking his captives.The more blood he saw, the blows would get stronger.The chuunin knew he was probably bruising already, not to mention already was coughing up blood.Shunjin wasn’t even asking him for information from Konoha or Suna.All he wanted was to beat him up.

“You know,” the bastard started.“This can all be over if you want it to be,” he grinned.

Iruka looked at him confused.“What the hell are you… talking about?” he asked as he got up on his knees.Why would he stop now?

“You’re an exceptional one,” he smiled, poking Iruka’s forehead over and over.“Suna have sent many sensors out to get me.I didn’t want to be found so I did the next humane thing and killed them all without leaving a trace.I was quite easy if I say so myself.”He paused a little, recanting his memories.“Each one thought they would be able to spot me before I could attack them,” he smiled again, drawing out a kunai from behind him.

Swiftly, he grasped his prisoner’s face and brought it close to his.Iruka struggled, but he was no match.Shunjin then took a kunai in hand and slowly scrapped it along Iruka’s cheeks, careful enough not to cut him.“But each thought wrong.But you’re different,” he said, moving his kunai to the other side.“You found me right before I killed that little friend of yours.”

Immediately, Iruka reacted and spat in Shunjin’s face.“How dare you-“

He shut up when Shunjin finally grazed the kunai across the left side of his face.“You should be talking!” he thrashed.“Do you know what kind of position you’re in?!Do you really understand how close you are to death?!”

The brunet gulped, left speechless.

“I could kill you now if I wanted to,” the blond said, much calmer.

“Then… why don’t you?”

“Like I said, you’re special,” he replied.“You found me.”He threw the kunai to the ground and turned his back to Iruka as he paced.“A shinobi like you would be beneficial to me.What do you say?You live, you help me out a little.A little mayhem, a little killing, just little things.Huh?”

Iruka mumbled.

“What was that?” Shunjin asked, grabbing Iruka by his hair again.The chuunin yelped a little, but took it all in.“What did you say?!”

“No…” Iruka moaned.

“Really?I beat you to a pulp and tell you how you can save yourself but you refuse?My, you must have a strong will,” Shunjin commented.“Too bad it will soon be broken,” he grinned as he grabbed Iruka’s neck and was already constricting his airways with one hand.The chuunin could feel himself blacking out. 

“Had enough?” a female voice butted in.Shunjin released Iruka, stopping dead in his tracks to face a new woman.Iruka fell back on his knees, catching his breath.

“Yeah, he’s starting to be no fun,” the blond said.“Put him under.”

“Alright,” she replied.

Iruka could barely see her.He saw she had long black hair and she wore a long and dark outfit, though he couldn’t make out if it was a shinobi uniform or a simple kimono.Though one thing that did catch his eye was a hitae-ate around her forehead.“…W-Who?”

“Surprised to see me?I told you I would an eye on you!” she playfully giggled before she casually walked over sent a roaring kick into the chuunin’s stomach.Severe pain sheared through his body.But that wasn’t enough.He felt a small prick on the back of his neck and felt his eyelids get heavy and his pulse slow down.

He took one last look, his eyelid getting heavy.Even if he couldn’t see her, that voice was recognizable. 

_“…S-Shachi?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I leave you all with that... obvious cliffhanger that was coming... *goes back to writing*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE* For those following the story up to date right now, there is a slight difference to the real ending of this chapter that was over looked! Reread those last lines before going onto the next chapter!

\---“ **B** oss!We need to rest!” Urushi barked.The ninken had been running with their master for miles now behind him as the sun hung high above them.They were summoned to sniff out any surprise attacks in the vicinity but felt better if they were leading the pack.Any attempt to get ahead, Kakashi would leap in front again.He didn’t want them to lead.He wanted to get to Iruka first.

“Urushi’s right!” Akino howled.“Our paws are sore!Not to mention, I have sand in my fur and need some water!”

Kakashi didn’t bother to hear so much as a whine and pressed forward.It was time for some maneuvering from the pack.Each dog looked at each other and nodded in agreement.Pakkun, who stayed upon Bull’s head, bent down and whispered a few words to the lumbering giant.With a low ruff, he agreed as well and ran off as the pug leaped up and took to running with the rest of the pack.

The jounin didn’t expect that Bull would be able to catch up to him, nor be able to pounce on him from behind, causing him to nearly sink in the sand.

“We need to rest up,” Pakkun explained after everyone caught up.“Especially you.”

“I understand,” Kakashi rebutted.“You can rest here while I-“ Bull grunted as he started to make himself comfortable on his owner’s back.

“What?You think you can fight when you can barely keep your eyes open?” Guruko growled.“At this rate, you’ll get yourself killed!” 

“Plus, I sense another sandstorm coming,” Uuhei whined.

“Fine, fine.We’ll all rest,” he told them, defeated.They all picked a small ditch nearby, safe from the sandstorms, the sun, and enemy attack.At least one dog was up, each one taking shifts, sniffing out the area for potential threats. Kakashi refused to sleep, his mind preoccupied by a certain chuunin, but with a little coercion and some nuzzling, he was finally able to rest with his dogs at his side.

* * *

Iruka cursed himself again waking up to a searing headache, not to mention his body still felt stiff.So what just happened to him wasn’t just all a dream.Too bad.He was still in this dusty, filthy cell with no chance of escaping.And he was captive for two rouge shinobi.One was sadistic but quite clever and the other was someone he would never imagine seeing in this predicament like this.And it was dark again.Almost a whole day passed and already, he had been through hell.

So what was the point of waking up at this point if it meant waking up in so much pain?

Maybe it was punishment.All of this was his fault anyways.A shinobi is designed not to take emotions with them, but Iruka was different.He always did no matter.He let his sorrow from losing his parents halt him from graduating from the academy with the rest of his friends.It was his compassion for a child that caused him to get injured during his last mission with Kakashi.He let trust blind him from Mizuki’s true attentions with Naruto.Concern caused him to help a fellow shinobi when Pain attacked and almost cost Kakashi his life.And now, it was both caring and love, caring for Isago when he was struck and love for pushing Kakashi away.He truly was a mess.Why become a shinobi in the first place if one cannot dash away their emotions to complete a mission?

“He could still be of some use,” he heard Shunjin say.

“Like how the hell could he?!” he heard Shachi shrilled.

“Remember, he’s a sensor,” he mentioned.“He could map out our enemies for us.Think about it.We could know where they were before they knew about us.Or even find out what they’re planning before they have a chance to act upon them.We take them out and continue forward with ours!”

“There is just one itsy, bitsy problem with that,” Shachi groaned, sauntering over to the man, purposely waving her hips seductively.She gracefully sat in his lap and smile d gleefully as one finger ran along his chin.“This guy is totally loyal to his village.Not to mention he already said no.Why the hell would he help us destroy it?”

Iruka’s eyes snapped open. _D-Destroy Konoha?_ Like hell we would help with something like that!Never in a million years!Never in a billion years!Nothing they could say that would-

“Because,” he growled, leaning closer to Shachi.“If he helps us, then maybe we’ll spare those dearest to him.”Iruka gasped a little.“You said it yourself.He is a teacher.So some of those kids must mean something to him.”

“That’s a possibility,” she stated as she pushed herself off.“From what I was able to gather, he’s been teaching at the village’s academy for some years now.He seems to be a favorite among those brats yet has none of his own.Possibly using them as some surrogate or something.”

That wasn’t true.Iruka loved teaching.He gave up being a jounin for it.There was nothing more he loved to do than to educate future shinobi.Yet, the students loved him as much as if he was like another parent for them.Sometimes, they would even go to him instead of going to their parents for comfort, for consolation, for anything.They trusted him highly above most other people.So in a way, they were like his own.

“…But never …would I use them …as a surrogate …for anything,” he managed to spoke, struggling as he tried to push himself off of the ground.

“Well, someone is awake,” Shachi grinned as she walked over and assisted him as she brought Iruka up on his knees, yanking him by his hair.“My, this ponytail is very helpful.By the way, did you have a nice nap?”

He could see her clearly now.Her long black she once allowed loose around her frame was now tied back with the rest of her hair into a long ponytail.She wore a long, pine green gown, along with thigh-high tights and long, fingerless gloves.And now, he could clearly see the hitae-ate.“So you’re really a kunoichi from Kusa…”

“Very observant, aren’t you, _Sensei?_ ” she teased. 

“Shachi… What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded to know.

“Now that’s none of your business,” she replied coyly, dropping him back on his knees.

“Why…” he implored.“When we left… you were still in Konoha… But then… you weren’t a kunoichi then.”

“I’ve been one for years, for your information,” the woman informed him.“One of the best in my village actually.That’s why I was given this task.”

“Actually, it was because you were a woman,” Shunjin pointed out.The woman growled a little in her throat.

“…But?…But why?”

“Like you were told before, that’s _none of your business!_ ” she laughed devilishly as she kicked the brunet alongside his face, sending him crashing down back on the ground, coughing up some blood.

“Now, now.No need to rough up with our new toy,” Shunjin insisted.“I said I would still like to use him.”

“But like I said, he won’t-“

“She’s right,” Iruka coughed up.Both looked down at him.“Who’s to say if I join you…, if I help you… that you wouldn’t turn your backs on me… and kill me once you’re done using me?”

Shachi giggled, walking over to him and stood momentarily before she gently pushed him on his back.With a wicked grin, she slammed her foot down on his neck.Iruka gagged and coughed, almost choking on his own blood.“You are a smart one, eh, Sensei.But it seems like your only choices are to either die now or help us.It’s up to you,” she stated, driving her foot down harder.“Maybe you need some time to figure that all out, eh?” she wondered, finally releasing her harsh grip, sending the chuunin to turn over and start shuddering.

“And here, I thought I was the sadist,” Shunjin joked, watching everything without doing a thing to stop it.

“Where do you think I learned it all from?” she sneered back at him.

Iruka gritted his teeth after he recovered a little, hearing the two.It sickened him.“…Why?”

“Huh?” Shachi asked.

“…Why destroy it?…Why Konoha?”

First, Shachi giggled.Then Shunjin chuckled.Afterwards, both laughed hearty, their voices echoing through the entire building. 

“Of course, you wouldn’t know why,” Shachi pointed out.“Your village can do no harm.”

“…What has …Konoha ever …done to you?!” he demanded to know.

“Enough!” Shachi ordered.“I think it’s about time you go back to sleep.” 

The woman reached back into her back pocket and pulled out two things.From what Iruka could see, one was a long syringe, yet to be used.And along with it was a small test tube, the liquid inside appearing to be a sickly green color.Using her teeth, Shachi removed the cap off the needle and carefully extract it, filling the syringe as much as possible.

“…Poison,” Iruka muttered.“So it was your poison in the reports.”

“Wow, a student could figure that out,” she said sarcastically.“But don’t worry.This won’t kill you.It was the same concoction I hit you with last time.So it will only sting and numb you for a few more hours,” she smiled as she slowly walked over and stooped down, ready to administer the drug.

“Answer me one thing though,” Iruka asked.“One thing before you put me under.”

“Now why would I-“

“Come now, Shachi,” Shunjin suggested, bursting into their little conversation.“Let’s hear him out.”

The kunoichi grumbled as she gave in.“Fine… spill it.”

“…Can I …first sit up?”

“Why-“

“Shachi…”

She mumbled again as she complied.She pulled the chuunin up and allowed him to get more comfortable.

“Ok, what?” she asked, sitting across from him, keeping him at eye level.

“…It’s obvious now why you were in Konoha …infiltrating as a spy …trying to point out the village’s weak points for easy infiltration.…You could have blended in with the civilians …or try to make your way past the ANBU,” he explained.“You could have done any of those things …so …why?”

“Huh?”

“…Why go through all the trouble then?” he gritted his teeth.“Why go through with it …why get married to …to Kakashi-san?Why?”

“Is that it?” she asked.Iruka just nodded.She just laughed in his face.

“I thought you of all people should know!” she declared.

“…What?”

“That Kakashi is a good catch,” she giggled, licking her lips.“He will just be a consolation prize.”

“…But what will happen …What will happen when he finds out?!” he strained himself, feeling his throat clench under the pain.His sides burned but he didn’t care now.“You two are getting married …Why lie to him?”

“It’s not a lie!” she snapped, but quickly changed her demeanor to something more childish.“You see, he is quite a catch, don’t ‘cha think, Iruka?Not to mention, I think I can get him to change his mind,” she snickered.“Sharingan No Kakashi.Quite a famous name throughout the shinobi world.Heard he’s quite powerful too.”

“…What are you …getting at?” Iruka pondered.

“It wouldn’t be too bad if he joined us as well-“

“Like hell he would!” the brunet screamed, though afterward recoiling.Screaming was not a good idea to do now.

“Oh, he will.Trust me,” Shachi assured herself.“By the time we’re done with him, he will help us with anything we ask of him to do.”

“…You think he will do that?Kakashi …Kakashi-san is not one to go against Konoha either,” he made clear.

“That may be so even with my drugs… I’ve seen him.He’s about as loyal as you are, maybe more,” she pointed out.“But who’s to say that he might change his mind if the price is right?”

“…W-What do you mean?”

“Think about it,” she said as she drew out another vial.This time, it was black, as dark as night.She dangled it in front of his face.It didn’t need to graze him for him to feel the head radiating from it.It was another poison, he figured.One that would for sure kill him if it made its way into his bloodstream.“How would he feel if this mission ended in a failure?How would he feel if, because of him, Konoha’s lost one of their best teachers?”

Iruka gasp.She couldn’t be serious, could she?Anger built up as he gritted his teeth again. 

“Kakashi …he won’t risk endangering Konoha or anything else for me!” he coughed.“A shinobi’s life costs nothing …if the mission is a success so …so my life is nothing to risk everyone’s for!” he hacked.

“We will see about that, _Sensei,_ ” she giggled mockingly.“Are you really that clueless about how he feels about you?”

“Kakashi-san and I…” he thought.“We’re only friends.The only thing we have in common …is the fact that my old students are now his.We talk occasionally, we eat dinner together at times, but that’s it....Nothing …nothing more.So please don’t lie to me.”

“Hmph, think about it however you want,” she shrugged.“Like I care.”

“So kill me now,” Iruka added.Both criminals glared at him.“Kill me …because Kakashi-san will carry on with the mission …regardless of my life.And …I will never work with you.”

Each word felt like a stab in the heart.Every one of them was a lie.He knew what Kakashi and he had was something special.He had always looked forward to meeting up with him after work, even if it was just for a short time before he had to go off on a mission.He enjoyed it.And it had seemed Kakashi enjoyed it too.But how far Kakashi saw it was still a mystery.To Iruka, he would always love the man no matter.If he only saw him as a friend, if he didn’t feel the same as Iruka felt about him, if he ended up with someone else, he would still love him.Kakashi’s happiness was what was most important. 

So he knew Shachi would be right.Kakashi would do anything to keep him alive.Even if it cost him his own home.The jounin would be in pain if he had to resort to that.He was powerful so there was the chance that he would refuse to give in and take them out.But there almost ran the chance that he could still be killed, no matter how strong he was.He knew from experience how far Kakashi would go to save someone.And he couldn’t, or wouldn’t allow him to take that risk. 

The only logical choice was for him to be out of the picture.

“Fine then, if that’s what you really want,” she snarled, taking out a new syringe.She didn’t hesitate removing the cap and filling it up with the new poison.“I was getting sick of you already.You want death?I’ll give it to you.You do nothing more than piss me off!” she screamed as she went to slam the needle in his neck.Iruka made no attempt to move as he closed his eyes, just hoping it would be over soon.

His eyes opened wide after he heard a blood chilling scream, glass shatter against the floor, and felt a fierce wind blow against him.It took him a few seconds to find Shachi, across the hall and lying nearly unconscious in the cell across from his, open cuts and wounds adorning her body.Blood was trickling down from her mouth and ears as she struggled to breathe.

“Now, now.Don’t act like that,” Shunjin asked of her.“A few broken ribs should be nothing for a shinobi or kunoichi.Now, get up and apologize to our friend here.”

Shachi struggled getting up, even falling once after losing her balance.She manage d only to get on her hands and knees, glaring at the two men with such hate.

“Shachi…” Shunjin called out.

A spat was all that she said.She grasped the wall, using it as support, as she climbed up on her feet.Struggling, she reached behind, digging into her back pouch and pulled out another syringe, pre-made with a clear liquid inside.She quickly dashed away the cap, jabbed herself in the neck, and injected herself without hesitating.

To Iruka’s amazement, he watched as slowly, her wounds started to smoke and slowly shrank in size.He heard the bones crack and shape, going back in place.It took only a minute for her body to be cleared of any injury.

“…H-How?”

“Wouldn’t you… like to know…” she told him, noticing the expression on his face.“If you knew the truth… would you still think… this was amazing?” she laughed.“I can live with the price but could you?”

“…What are you-“

“Shachi, I believe that is enough for now,” Shunjin intervened.“This must be so much for him to take in all at once.”

“What?!” she shrilled.“But you told me I needed to knock him out ag-“

“Shachi,” he repeated himself, holding up his right hand and held his index and middle finger up to his face, threatening the woman with performing another jutsu.Immediately, Shachi’s expression changed drastically.Iruka sensed her chakra, once proud and strong, now weak a n d feeble.She dashed off before she said another word, one she may regret.

“I apologize for Shachi’s rudeness.She can be tough to be with sometimes,” he turned and grinned at him.“Sometimes I wonder why she was put here to look after me… Women, am I right?”

Iruka suddenly gasped.His hands started to shake.This man was looking at him, acting like a pure gentleman.But he was able to see the truth.He could sense the immense chakra he was emanating.His stomach was turning and tasted bile in his mouth.It felt nothing close to how he was acting now.It was sinister.Malevolent.It raged all over his body, twisting and turning, just like a huge tornado.Although this guy could act nice, one cannot hide the true nature of their chakra. 

It was no wonder why Shachi was afraid of this man, how she already learned how to deal with him.

“Now please, really think about joining us, eh?” he asked the chuunin.“I’ll give you another day to think about it.”

Iruka watched in fear as they left the chuunin alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sta.sh/01cjqihgbp4n - Shachi's new and old look
> 
> https://sta.sh/02c8pa27te5h - Shunjin, both rouge and Suna shinobi
> 
> (Both are based on work by Sunakisabakuno on deviantART)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE* Go re-read the last couple of lines in the last chapter. Remember when I said this story was about 3 years old in the beginning? Well, mistakes were bound to happen and miscounted my chapters so near fully edited version was up as chapter 11 while the completed one was up as chapter 12 in my folder. There is a slight difference in that ending so it does make a difference once you read this chapter. Sorry about that!

\--- **T** he next morning came as expected.It was the sun that woke Kakashi, its rays falling directly on his eyes.He grumbled and coughed a little, brushing away any sand in his wild hair.He hadn’t been planning on sleeping for that long.He had to have been more exhausted than he thought.Surrounding him were his dogs, ready to jump up and serve as a shield if anyone came by with ill intent toward their master.Gently, he smiled as he petted everyone on the head, each unconsciously leaning into it.They always  had his best interest at heart, something he had been taken for granted one too many times.

“Good, you’re up,” he heard one of them bark from above him.

“Morning, Pakkun,” he said, watching the pug jump down into the ditch.

“Feel better now?”The jounin nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.“I swear you’re more troublesome than a newborn pup.”

Kakashi took the dog’s comment in strife.Right now, he didn’t wish for a lecture.All he wanted was to get back to the task at hand:Find Iruka. 

He carefully moved out from under his dogs, careful not to disturb them.Apparently, he had run them ragged if they were still napping after quite some hours.Swiftly, he jumped to his feet and took a look around.The latest sandstorm had hidden his tracks as well as a few rocks.

“Anyone come by?” he asked Pakkun.

“Just a few desert lizards,” he barked.

“Good, we need to continue,” he stated, jumping out of the ditch.

“Like I said, you’re so difficult,” Pakkun barked, watching him.But then again, being a summon for the Copy-nin was never an easy task.

“Then you’re all dismissed.We’re close enough to the border.”

“And leave you on your own after coming this far?What kind of loyal dogs would we be if we abandoned you now?” Urushi butted in, lifting his head up.One by one, each dog rose up, stretched, yawned, and leaped up to join Kakashi.

“Yeah,  Boss!We’re a pack!” Akino yelped, scratching his neck, hitting his hitae-ate with his claws.Kakashi turned to Bull who just grunted an agreed reply.

“A pack is a family,” Kakashi started.“And as a family, we each protect and care for one another.But that also means that there is trust.So trust me when I say this.”

“What are you-“

“You all will join me in surveying the area where the attack happened,” he explained, his feet planted firmly in the sand.“Any information we find, you will report back to Suna.I’ll continue the search alone.”

Each one of them growled in disgust.They didn’t  trust him  with their master.He told them about the circumstances of the mission Iruka went on.They were able to picture how serious this mission really was, just how much their master was misled severely.Yet, his word was law.It was true, they were a pack.A pack until the end with them following their alpha until their paws got blisters from running and throats sore from barking.But even after that, they would continue on until they took their last breath, all to obey and assist Kakashi to their fullest capabilities, even if they disagreed or not.

Because they trusted him to make the best judgment.

“Alright?” he asked his ninken.All barked in unison as they dashed off, resuming their original plan.

* * *

Iruka awoke, still in pain.After being taken prisoner, bound and beaten, he could feel his pulse in his head, beating loud enough to keep him awake.He tried again to try to loosen his binding for the twelfth time now but it only made the skin around his hands raw and burn.He moaned in defeat.

The early sun rays started to peak beyond the horizon and eventually reached his pitiful cell.With an icy stone floor as a bed, it was hard to keep his eyes close while his stomach continued to growl and wake him nearly every other minute.It was irritating.He did pack some rations for the mission.But it was stripped away with every other necessity he had with him.What he wouldn’t give to have a nice warm bowl of pork ramen now.

The latest growl was loud enough to echo off of the walls.

“Shut up over there!” he heard Shachi shriek.Apparently, it was loud enough to even wake her up.

“Shachi, quiet now,” Shunjin butted in.From what Iruka could hear last night, the Suna-nin didn’t sleep one wink as well and instead, had been keeping guard all this time.And yet, his voice didn’t waver nor from what he could feel, neither his chakra.He had been up all this time and it hadn’t affected him in the least.“At least make sure our guest comfortable and please provide for him some nourishment now.”

“What?!I don’t have to listen to you!Why do I-“

“Because I’m asking,” he replied happily.Although he didn’t see it, Iruka could just imagine him grinning happily and appearing innocent while his eyes threatened her with rage.

He overheard clattering, shuffling, and rattling in the distance followed by footsteps, taking their time, getting closer and closer.“Here!” she announced, presenting herself in front of his open cell.She didn’t bother to stoop down and instead, threw down a small bowl of white rice before him along with a pair of chopsticks and a small, canteen half filled with water.More than half of the food already spilled out and from what he could see, Iruka saw that it was probably leftovers from yesterday, already cold and hard.No matter though, it was food.Slowly, he pushed himself off the ground and sat up, staring at the bowl with weary eyes.“What now?!” she asked rudely.

“Now, now.Did you untie him so he could eat?” Shunjin asked from afar, his speech mumbled from what could have been fresh food he took the pleasure of eating.

“What are you saying?! That I should untie him?!That’s too risky!He could try something!” she argued rashly.

“Then hand feed him if you don’t trust him enough.”

_“What?!”_ she shrilled.“Listen!I’m the one put in charge around here so I’m the one that makes the rules!”

“Fine, it’s your choice then,” he explained.“Believe he won’t do any tricks, untie him, and let him feed himself.Or consider me taking his kunai and thrusting it deep within both of your eye sockets and then cutting off your tongue and leaving you to choke on your own blood.Would that be better than disobeying my orders again?”

Iruka froze again as he felt the chakra again.It was more sinister than yesterday.If there was any food in his stomach now, all would have gone to waste as he found himself nearly choking, regurgitating a mix of mucus and bile.It was enough to give him a co ld sweat and turn the blood in his veins frigid.Many times, he felt chakra with levels similar to his.But there was only one he could recall now that was nearly the same.

His chakra was just as cynical as Pain’s.

Shachi didn’t need to feel his chakra to know he was a threat to her well being.Knowing the man and seeing Iruka’s reaction was enough.

Without speaking another word, she walked over behind the chuunin and went along untying the complicated knots behind him.He felt the sturdy rope scrap against his now raw skin, his arms both relieved and sore as he slowly got used to them being at his sides again.He extended his fingers in and out numerous times, trying to get the blood flowing again.The only thing left now were the rope burns around his wrists and fingers, proof that he was restrained for over a day now.

“Now, eat up,” she scowled as she kicked his food closer to him.Hesitant at first, Iruka gave in into temptation, picked up the gritted chopsticks, and dove in right away.He was right.The rice was stale and cold.There was not even a hint of taste to it as the hard rice ripped his mouth and irritated his dry tongue.But it didn’t matter.It was something that would quell his hunger for a short while.He took this moment to savor what little he had.There was no telling when his next meal would come, or worst yet, if this would be his last.And the water was magnificent even warm.It soothed his chapped lips and eased his throat for now.

Shachi glared at him throughout his meal, keeping a close eye on him, making sure there was nothing up his sleeve.Right now, truth be told, there was nothing.He was too weak to think of any special tactics that would get him out of this at the moment.Nourishment was a main priority.Living, surviving for now was top.

It felt like it took him nearly hours eating such a small portion.Just taking his time, savoring what little he could grab from it. 

Shachi just scoffed as she walked back.“Time to tie you back up.”Iruka sighed as he did not resist one bit, slowly moving his arms behind his back.The woman used more knots and less slack this time as she tightened the rope.Iruka cringed every time he felt the rope run against his skin.“Good enough for ya?”

“P-Plenty…” Iruka nearly fell back down to the ground.“W-Why?” he asked, meekly.Shunjin raised his head and glared at the fallen chuunin.“I refuse to join you… yet, you keep me alive…Why?”

“Ask him!” Shachi scoffed.“If it were up to me, I would have poisoned you when I first saw your ugly mug in the village.”

“Now, now.He asked an honest question,” the Suna-nin tried to quell the threats.“Maybe we should let him in on our little plan.”

Furiously, the Kus1a-nin stared her partner down.“Now that is the biggest load of crap I’ve heard!What business of his is it to know?!“

“Heh, good point.”

“He has a good point, too.Why can’t we just kill him?!” she claimed.“I already know his type:loyal and obedient like a dog , like a bitch .But it’s all an act to play the part of an idiot!Blindly listening to commands, doing whatever you’re told to do.If asked to, you would kill.If asked to, you would die.You think you’re doing something noble by risking your life for your village, but in the end, all that hard work and dedication will be for nothing!”She squeezed her hands into tight fists.“Sure, a few friends might honor your memory along with what family you have left, but they will go on.They’ll continue to live and forget everything.You may come back in their minds for a brief second here and there, but when they die, who will remember you then?Eventually, you will be forgotten, discarded, all because you decided that the well - being of the village is more important than your life!”

Iruka didn’t reply as it was true.All of it.The basics of being a shinobi.Just a drone for each village’s bidding.To live, to die by the code of the shinobi was what it was all about for some.For the chuunin, though, and many, it was different.Time moved on and people change.“Then …tell me.Tell me… why?” he managed to say.

“It’s because of villages that we are created,” Shunjin began, surprising both of them.Even Iruka jumped seeing him suddenly behind the kunoichi.Shachi scowled as she released her grip and stood up.

“What are you… talking about?” he asked, coughing a little.

“Suna gave you a report about me, am I correct?” he deducted.The brunet was hesitant to respond.” _Right?!”_  he asked again, his tone now shrill and demanding.

Iruka gave in.“…Shunjin, age thirty-two.Shinobi registration number …37-235,” he said as he recalled the list of details he was given.“Graduated at seven.…Became chuunin at eight.…Became jounin and joined ANBU at fourteen.Specializes in wind ninjutsu, earning the nickname … _Suna No Fuujin_  during the last shinobi war.”

“So, they taught you well, I see,” he looked on with amazement.“Or is that just the teacher inside of you poking their head out?”

Iruka just glared at him, refusing to answer.

“You know, now that you mention it, war is a funny thing,” he started off, squatted down, staring at Iruka face-to-face, smiling.“You ask all who have experienced it to describe it and each will have a different answer.Take Shachi here for instance.”

“Don’t get me involved in th-“ the kunoichi tried to add her opinion as well but was a little too late as Shunjin ignored her completely.

“You can say war has had a great affect on her, being a witness to her poor, little village’s onslaught by shinobi, Konoha shinobi in fact, all because they were ordered to wipe out anyone in their way during the last war,” he continued to spout.“Kusa of course have their wild forests so you would think shinobi of Kusa would have the advantage.That is, unless someone would rat out their comrades to save their own ass and provides the enemy with a detailed map of their surroundings.” 

Iruka glanced over at the woman, seeing her grit her teeth as she stared Shunjin down, making her recalled that fateful day.“Stop…”

“To watch her parents be burned alive, to see her friends stabbed repeatedly, to witness everything she kept close to her heart vanish before her eyes, leaving her to be the sole survivor.Calling out for her mommy and daddy.Man, I wish I was there, hearing you cry-“

_”Stop!"_  Shachi exclaimed, tired of the other’s talking.She attempted to shut him up the best she could think of.She reached behind as her right hand darting in her pocket, searching for the right poison to give him.She even had to take a quick look back to make sure it was the right one.And this would turn into her downfall.When she took her glance, Shunjin used it and grabbed her free hand.And before she could yank out her other hand, he took a hold of her shoulder and rammed her up against the brick wall.She yelped in pain as the sound of her right wrist breaking echoed along the prison walls. 

“…You …were saying?” he whispered into her ear, smiling.Shachi didn’t say a word.“That’s what I thought.”Shunjin just continued to smile as he flung his partner away from his sight and away from their prisoner.Iruka just watched as she just barely managed to get up on her elbows, coughing up blood.

“So… how about you, Sensei?” Shunjin wondered, turning his attention back to the brunet.“Was it because of war that you chose the path of an assassin?”

The brunet paused for a minute, reluctant to answer, afraid what he may or may not say would set Shunjin off again.Plus, although it was probably a good idea to follow along, even with a lie, there was no way he was going to divulge anything to the likes of him.

“So you don’t want to answer me, huh?” Shunjin asked.“Even after I told you her story?Even after what I did to her?”

“-f you,” Iruka muttered as he looked down at the floor, too low to be heard.

“What was that?Speak up,” he insisted, grabbing the brunet by his chin and forcing him to look at him.

“Like …I’ll ever say anything to the likes of you!” he mustered up the strength to say.He didn’t care what happened now.He didn’t give a damn anymore. 

Shunjin’s smirk was wiped clean for once as he stared defiance in the face, watching the murderous gleam in the chuunin’s eyes.He stood up and turned around, his back to Iruka.His mood changed drastically as he explained himself.

“My, you amuse me,” he chuckled  menacingly .“You really think that, don’t you?”

“I’ll never …betray Konoha.And I’ll never let you use me …to get to Kakashi-san!”His blood was boiling now, even for his weakened state.He wasn’t going to take it anymore.“So you are better off killing me off now!”

Shunjin just laughed more.“You really are something for being just a lowly chuunin.First, you were able to detect me and now you had the nerve to lie straight to my face.”Casually, he walked back to the chuunin and with a smug grin.He took one glace at Shachi and nodded, signaling her to leave his sights.And she did, staggering off.She wished not to stay and see what would be happening.Not after what happened to her.Iruka kept an eye on her chakra, detecting it until his attention was brought back to Shunjin who looked at him, still smiling.

“…What are you-“ 

“And as such, I think you need to be told something,” the rouge shinobi butted in.

Suddenly, without warning, Shunjin quickly grabbed him by the throat and rammed him into the wall as well, almost breaking through.Iruka choked in pain.He both heard and felt the stone behind him cracking.The Suna-nin really did possess incredible strength.He was seeing first hand why Shachi feared him.

“Learn-your- _place!”_ he yelled, tightening his grip, ramming Iruka’s head again and again against the wall with every word.The chuunin gasped again as his head whacked the stone again and again, his hair becoming undone and flowing freely in his face.He scratched at Shunjin’s arms and tried to knee at his abdomen, but all proved useless. He could feel warm blood seeping down his face, his vision started to blur.He was slowly starting to lose consciousness.“If you want to continue to live, _you will be obedient!”_ he shouted again, ramming Iruka one final time before tossing him aside. 

The chuunin struggled to get up, struggled to breath as he coughed up more of his blood.There was no doubt he had some broken ribs and obviously his skull was fractured.His head started to spin and throb.Not to mention he was losing blood, a lot and fast.It would have felt nice to just close his eyes and sleep right now and just be free of this pain.It was not worth it anymore to survive.

But Shunjin had other plans for him.

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” he asked of him kindly.“I was only playing!Come on, if you can play games, why can’t I?”

Iruka knew he couldn’t fool this guy.“I… I…“

“Really now…” Shunjin demanded, pulling on Iruka’s brown locks harder.“Just keep telling yourself that.Keep thinking you’ve got an upper hand on us.Because I’m not buying it,” the blond smiled wickedly.He let the brunet’s hair slip out of his fingertips and saw him flop to the ground instantly.

Finally, he thought now he was getting through to the man, breaking him down and rebuilding him into a new shinobi, someone who would obey his every order.Someone like Shachi, even after hearing her multiple times that she was the leader. 

“So please, rest up!” he smiled kindly again.“Tonight is when we shall be on the move!”With that, he left, presumably to get ready.

Iruka started off into the distance, still questioning what was going on.If he didn’t try something now, there would be no doubt Kakashi would come to his rescue and risked being killed.So the only logical choice was for him to die, to probably bite his tongue off.He could even seal away any secrets he carried when he died, delaying the attack on the village if either of the two thought he held any.

But in the end, Iruka decided against it.He wasn’t going to lie down and die like an obedient dog for his village.Nor was he going to lower his head and do whatever Shunjin told him.

The next time he would see him, he promised himself he would fight back.


	13. Chapter 13

\--- **K** akashi stood at Suna’s northern border, the location where Iruka and the rest of the team were suppose to end up at.There was no sign of anyone ever being there.The sandstorms had either blown or hid everything.But he didn’t need any physical evidence.He could sense it.He could feel it.Iruka was here.But not anymore.So the question was where is he now?

“Picked up anything?” he asked his ninken.But not a one could pick up a scent from under the sand.Even Bisuke sneezed a few times after getting some up his nose.

“Listen, boss,” Pakkun barked.“The sun is going to be setting within the next two hours and there is no sign of anyone.It would have been best to grab someone who knew the sands like the shinobi in Suna do.”

_’Suna wouldn’t have helped,’_  Kakashi thought to himself.And he was right.To them, the mission was more important.It didn’t matter who fell in battle.As long as they completed what they were sent out to do, everything was fine.But Kakashi was from Konoha There was a different will imposed on him, not just from his days at the academy.From what his old sensei, Minato, taught him and what his father’s actions had taught him to the altercation with Obito years made one thing clear: 

Friends served as the most important aspect of any mission.

“C-Can we stop now?I don’t think m-my nose can handle this…” Bisuke whined right before he sneezed again.

The jounin sighed before he spoke to his pack.“You all can report back to Suna if you want.”He was determined to stay and find any clues that would lead him to the whereabouts of the chuunin.

“You know it’s not good for you to stay out here either,” the pug noted.

“I didn’t ask for an opinion on the matter,” he replied sharply.“You were all given a choice.”

The dogs were still not pleased with their master’s decision.Yet, instead of voicing their objection again, they bit their tongues, having full confidence in him, believing him into making the right decisions.

“So is that an order?” Uuhei spoke up for the pack.

Kakashi took time to respond, visualizing the plan.Was it really wise to do all of this?To go against protocol, to go against the rules and regulations, all for a chance, a hope to get Iruka back?“Yes,” he sighed.“Retreat back to Suna and report to Baki with our findings, or more like what we haven’t found.Tell them to send in their men to the border.I’ll be heading into the neighboring country and see if I can find something there.”

“What if they refuse to help?” Shiba wondered.

“Just tell them they need to get rid of this problem as well,” he said.“If they don’t want to help, the problem could result in it escalating into the other nations and become a problem for them as well.It’s bad enough they got us involved only now.”

Although they feared for him, each dog had decided to put their faith in their master and hoped he know what he was getting himself into.Everyone barked in unison as they did what they were told.Each dug their paws and kicked the sand out from underneath them as they headed toward their destination.Kakashi watched each and every one of them run off until the sand hindered his sight.

He turned away and headed out toward the borderline to reach the neighboring country.If memory served him right, Kakashi was briefed before heading to Suna about the other small country.It had long been abandoned since the second shinobi war.Bordering a mountain side made the land and air dry, preventing any attempt at agriculture.Yet, the mountain did have vast mineral deposits, leading to the creation of the nation’s intricate underground mines.The minerals were used in forging many shinobi weapons, making the country truly profitable.Yet, eventually just like everything, it all came to an end as the mineral deposits ran dry as the war raged on and required more and stronger weapons.It forced people to relocate, hoping to have another chance by starting life all over again.But those who stayed had tried to forage whatever they could find.In the end, the limited resources became a topic to fight over, resulting in many deaths and murders.The most abundant were purposely done mine collapses, all in order to trap people, forcing them to starve if they survived the explosion, all to lower the competition.So now, the country was nothing more than a ghost land, not a one daring to set up land there again knowing of its deadly past.

And that was exactly how it all appeared to them.

Numerous stone giants stood strong with one another, their rooms deserted, dust and debris cluttered the air.The buildings were already crumbling, bricks scattered and cracked.The only sound they could hear was the sole wind, blowing through the open passageways, whistling by.Only the few remnants of any civilization having existed were the few cloths that were once clothes, a few dolls and toys the last children left behind, and many shinobi weaponry scattered on the dry ground, stained forever in blood.

Everything sent a chill down his spine.It felt more like a graveyard above anything else with each abandoned home acting more like a tombstone.

It made the area ideal for rogue shinobi to gather. 

Kakashi recalled during those days in ANBU that they would use places like this as rendezvous points.They would meet up, set up traps, and discuss the mission before heading out.Once the mission was carried out, they would meet back to see if anyone made it out alive.Then wait five minutes before heading back to get assigned another mission.

Suddenly, he stopped.Kakashi held his ground, listening to wind around him.Something was amiss.

His instincts told him to rush over to the side of one of the dilapidated buildings, not making a noise, daring not moving a single inch.A few minutes rolled by with nothing happening.But just when he thought the coast was clear, out came a man from the dry brushes.Sandy blond hair, gleaming smile, sharp, crimson eyes.

’ _Shunjin.’_  Kakashi thought to himself.He recalled the photo he was shown a few days ago of the rouge.That was definitely their target.

He entered the dilapidated building, making his way through, careful not to fall through the rotting, wooden floorboard.He made it to the second floor miraculously, able to sit hidden on a small balcony, overlooking the area.From this vantage point, he could overhear Shunjin’s conversation.

“Everything is going according to plan,” he talked into a small radio around his neck.“In fact, I think I found someone else to join us!”

’ _Someone else?’_

"…Yeah, he’s good, wait, far better than great.A guy like him would give us quite the upper hand.…No worries, he will turn around, guaranteed,” he grinned.

“It couldn’t be…” he whispered, praying it was someone else he had in mind.

“He will become a valuable asset.Trust me.”He paused for a minute.“Yeah, she’s keep ing watch now.We’re getting to it tonight,” he chuckled.“Oh, what?Well, he was able to track me very well, haven’t found someone like that in a long while.So he has to be something special.”

All of Kakashi’s rage started to build. 

“Well, he is from Konoha.So he has to know their weak spots in their borders… Don’t worry, I can be pretty persuasive.” 

“…Iruka,” he said, his hand clenching into a fist, shaking with wrath.There was no doubt now.The man had Iruka.And he wasn’t alone.None the less, the situation didn’t seem difficult for a man of his caliber.Distracted over the radio, he could easily sneak up behind and take him out, whether it would be a slice to the throat or a painful Raikiri through the chest was undecided yet.As for his partner, it wouldn’t take long for him to find them.And if what he said was right, he could easily subdue her as well.All he needed to do was-

“So that’s his name,” a voice spoke from behind.“That guy, boy he’s defiant.”Kakashi gasped as his heart skipped a beat.He spun around with only enough time to see a yellow blur as a thin, scratched up katana drove its way from above and slashed right through him.Blood spread everywhere as the jounin fell victim to the attack, feeling his arm detach itself from the rest of his body, his lungs slashed, bones broken, the air getting thin.

Suddenly, his whole body started to glow andin a bright flash, turned into electricity, spreading all around, nearly paralyzing Shunjin.

The Sand-nin jumped away in time, if you could count the fact his hand was now covered in a bloody web-like pattern from where the lightning struck him.No longer could he control his fingers, no longer could he create a fist.So the sword in his hand fell from his numb fingers and stabbed the ground with a soft thud.

“Heh, a lightning bunshin,” Shunjin grinned, unaware of his injury.Already he could tell this was going to be fun and easy for him.

Kakashi though, was ready for anything.Standing a few feet away, facing him, he already had unsheathed a kunai and held it tightly in his grasp.“Where is he?” he hissed.

“My, my, a bit straight to point, eh?” Shunjin wondered.“Not even introducing yourself.And I though t shinobi today were more considerate.”

“Where is he?” Kakashi repeated, bring his arm over his chest, kunai still in his hand.

“Not until you say _please!_ ” Shunjin shouted as he grabbed the katana again, now with his other hand, and swung it, sending a wind hurdling toward the jounin.Kakashi easily maneuvered out of the way, just able to see its strength, easily cracking through the ground beneath it.The reports were right.He was really was adapted to wind ninjutsu.Even without the use of one hand, he could still pose a threat.Especially if Kakashi’s natural affinity was to lightning.

So there was no reason why he shouldn’t hesitate bringing out the Sharingan.After landing safely back down on the ground and with a quick tug of his hitai-ate, he was set.

“Oh, so that’s the famous Sharingan I was briefed on so many times!” Shunjin exclaimed.“Things just got more interesting…”He raised his katana again, ready to strike.This time, Kakashi wasn’t going to run.

“ _Fuuton:Kazejin!“_ he screamed this time as he swung the katana, encased in wind, toward the jounin.The Sharingan spun.

_“Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu!”_ Kakashi shouted after a series of hand seals, expelling an enormous amount of fire from his mouth.

Both attacks hit one another directly.If one knew anything from battling, it was chakra natures and how fire was able to subdue wind.Yet, Kakashi was left baffled as he saw the bladed wind cut right through his fire jutsu with ease.Everything was telling him it wasn’t possible, but it was staring him down.Again, he was forced to dodge.

He leapt in the air once more, dodging another near fatal attack.Only this time, Shunjin was ready for him.

Kakashi quickly turned around and saw him instantly, his face gleaming with katana in hand.He didn’t hesitant as he swung again, this time using it as a real sword, slicing down right through Kakashi’s uniform and striking his left chest.The force alone was enough to send him crashing back into the dry ground, cracking underneath him, dust kicking up around him.That’s why it was hard to see Shunjin careening toward him, katana held high, ready to pierce him.Kakashi quickly jumped back on his feet to perform another jutsu.

Yet, Shunjin was faster.He didn’t require hand seals as he focused his chakra into his good hand.With a swift slam down, wind generated around him on the ground, blowing the dust away and creating a slight air bubble.And when applying more chakra, the wind picked up, spinning around him like a current.Suddenly, it shot up high into the air with a massive force.It had the appearance of a tornado, a huge funnel of wind whipping and whisking around him, pushing the dust farther away from him.

When everything settled, everything was quiet.Not a sound was heard. 

“Again, you think you’re so clever when all you really are is a dumb shinobi,” Shunjin chuckled.“Wind is such a pretentious thing for it can go where ever it pleases… _even below ground!”_

Once more, his focused his chakra into his palm and slammed the ground this time, the wind didn’t pick up around him.This time, the wind was driven downward, through the earth.Cracks formed all around him, ground collapsing.The earth shook tremendously, fissures uprising, crashing into one other.He was practically creating his own little earthquake.

With a final push of his chakra, he sent another wave of wind down, causing the ground to cave in around him, gusts of wind blowing upward from loose cracks.He quickly leapt away, jumping from boulder to boulder, before settling on stable ground.He looked back.Before him now as a large crater, nearly half a mile wide.It had taken with it a couple of the abandoned buildings with it, the bricks lining the walls.In the middle of it all, deep below, was a sole kunai, stuck in the ground.

“Ha!Please don’t tell me you thought you could trick me by hiding underground!” he exclaimed, boastful of his abilities, positive he stopped his opponent.

“No, but I did trick you into thinking that,” Kakashi muttered behind him.Shunjin spun around to see the jounin unharmed and armed with another kunai.“ _Fuuton:Kazejin!”_ he called out, using the same jutsu Shunjin used on him earlier, now copied by the Sharingan.This time, it finally made a direct hit, only it was at its original owner.Shunjin screamed as the wind hit, sending him flying across the way.His limbs flailed as he hit the pavement again and again, ending with his back smacking directly into a nearby, dilapidated building.It was hit with such force that the wall crumbled and lost some of its structure.

“Heh, so that’s… how the Sharingan is… used,” Shunjin laughed as he started to get back up, bones and back crackling.“My, maybe… this is all worth it.”

The more he battled with this guy, the more Kakashi couldn’t a clear picture of him.Shunjin was reported a master with wind ninjutsu.He could easily  perform them without hand seals, even with one hand.Even when going against its disadvantage, his wind jutsu proved to be stronger, overcoming it.And it was apparent that ANBU had taught him well.Learn the tricks of the trade of a common shinobi, be one step ahead of your opponent, and above all, never show signs of pain.

Shunjin didn’t stop grinning as he finally was able to bring his arm up and slowly stretch his damaged hand.The temporary paralysis had worn off.If he was this strong with only one hand…

“Now it’s time to have some real fun…” Shunjin stated cockily. 

Kakashi would have none of it as he performed more hand seals.Shunjin barely moved as he glanced over and noticed a large, electric wolf-like current running toward him.He just couldn’t help himself but grin wide.The wolf went right through him, tearing away at his skin and clothing, ripping him apart, until he disappeared in a wind funnel.

_'A wind clone…’_  Kakashi thought to himself.Of course a shinobi of his caliber would know that move.And if he was using that, that would mean that-

He quickly ducked as a blur whipped by him, only noticing afterwards it was the blond’s fist.Kakashi tried to return the favor, swiping his foot along the ground and bringing it behind him in an attempt to whack Shunjin.Again, he just disappeared into wind and reappeared before him a few yards away.It proved not to be an easy task as it was made clear that both were highly skilled shinobi.Both knew this fight would not end soon or easily so it was now or never.At the same time, they leapt away from one another, stare the other down, and prepared to use one last jutsu.

“ _Raiton!”_ Kakashi shouted.

“ _Fuuton!”_ Shunjin screamed.

On Kakashi’s end, a roaring wolf, its fur bristling with sparks of high voltage, dashed quickly dead straight at the Suna-nin’s attack:a soaring hawk, feathers scrapping the sky at high speeds heading into the wolf’s mouth.Both men put all their energy into their attack, hoping it would overpower the others.Yet, things didn’t happen as planned.As the animals collided, the energy scraped and ripped and suddenly, a bright light flashed as a massive explosion commenced.The Konoha jounin was sent flying back into another building, crumbling and falling hard on him.Shunjin was moved back too, his back making contact with a sole pole, snapping his back easily like a twig.

Concrete and dirt shuffled as Kakashi made his way out of the debris.His breath was a little shallow as blood dripped from his chest.Apparently, a piece of wood had stabbed him and from the looks of it, it just missed hitting his heart.Luckily for him, the wound was not too deep, but yet still was damaging enough to draw blood.He tried to stand but found painfully that his left arm was broken.And it was bad enough he was already trying to catch his breath while Shunjin, looking straight at him, barely broke a sweat.It was unbelievable.The tides of the battle were starting to favor the enemy this time around.It would be a stupid move now to continue on.

Shunjin created another strong force of wind and sent it toward Kakashi’s direction.The wind tore up the ground furiously, destroying everything in its path.A for sure death blow.The gust hit head-on.Luckily, the jounin anticipated it in time.At the last moment, he leapt behind him, dodging the attack but taking upon the sheer force.It forced him off his feet and sent him flying back to a large abandoned building alongside the mountain range. 

After recovering from the attack, he looked around, taking note of the bars standing guard behind each room.But now was not a time to stop and look.Any wrong move or wrong timing would mean death.He turned the wind roar and knew he had to move now.He ran through the halls, passing numerous cells as the wind torrents blew through the building behind him.In the background of the explosions, he could still hear Shunjin, laughing as he performed one jutsu right after the other.It was clear he seemed to have another advantage over Kakashi:stamina. 

Shunjin emitted one final blast.He nearly decimated a wing of the building with it.There was no use escaping this attack.Kakashi braced himself again as the building crumbled around him as he felt the floor under him give way, sending him crashing down to the bottom level.

He had no time to think about the injuries he just sustained.The only problem at the moment was the dust in the air, impairing his vision and making it hard to breathe, even with a mask on.And it was when the dust was settling, a dark figure stood before him.His only assumption was that it had to be Shunjin.Taking out a single kunai, he darted toward him, ready to kill, grabbing a hold of the enemy’s throat and was about to slash it.He paused though as he saw a familiar silhouette in the dust, a person with hair loosely tied back.

“…Iruka?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> Fuuton: Kazejin = Wind Release: Wind Blade (non-canon jutsu)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry I didn't post in October. I decided to take part in Inktober and dedicated my life to making ink drawings every day as opposed to working on the chapters. So as an apology, you're getting two chapters tonight! Here is 1 of 2!

\---“ **K** akashi?” Iruka gasped, waking himself up in the late hours of the night.He had tried not to, but had succumbed to slumber.And unfortunately, his sensor abilities didn’t turn off for anything, not even when he slept.So it was enough to shock him when he felt the same crackling chakra the jounin had emitted when he was angered and from the feel of it, he couldn’t have been more than a mile away. 

_'…Kakashi …is here?’_  he doubted himself.Why would he be in the area?He was supposed to still be in Suna.

“Hey, wake up!” a shrilled voice commanded him.At least there was no doubt whose voice _that_  belonged to.

“Shachi…” he mumbled.The only thing worse than tasting dry blood on his lips was seeing her face once again.

“Good, Shunjin didn’t knock your brains out,” she said smugly, standing over him.“He asked for me to come by, make sure you weren’t dead yet.”Iruka wished that the blond had at least torn his eardrums so he wouldn’t have to listen to what sounded like nails scrapping along a chalkboard.He would take his class at their nosiest over hearing the kunoichi. 

“Shut …up,” he muttered.Maybe it was best he would try to sleep again.

“Big words talking from one who’s locked up,” she pointed out. 

Iruka didn’t notice until now that the ropes were back around his wrists.It was time for him to find a way out.“But what if… I’m not up to par… when Shunjin comes back?” Iruka rebutted, pulling his face away.“How would he feel… then?”

“Shut up!” she roared.Yet, she knew he was right.Shunjin was a man both learned not to cross.She didn’t wish to end up like the man in front of her, nor like how she was just last night.“You look good enough to travel by me!”

“I don’t… think so,” Iruka noted.“Maybe… if you can untie me and-“

“You trying to be smart?” she snapped, grabbing a hold of his jaw with her left hand, the pain still pulsating throughout his head.He couldn’t help but hiss a little.“I’m not one to trust you without those on.We’re leaving now!”   
  
He sat still as the kunoichi grabbed the lax rope and bound it tight around her left wrist.With a quick and hard yank up, the chuunin was on his feet and shuffling behind the kunoichi, acting more like dead weight than a person.He was bound to his captor and  her every move now.

His head was too heavy to keep up.Instead, he peered down and caught glimpses of the debris left behind in the chaos of the ghost town.Broken bottles, wood planks, bowls, and rusted kunai were left scattered on the stone ground.The evidence left behind of a once proud civilization made Iruka curse why shinobi even existed.Or what purpose was it to make homes if they were only going to burn down.  
  
He looked a look more up at Shachi, tugging Iruka along with her arm behind her. He watching her hand closely.Crescent shaped scars ran over her fingers, slightly discolored and faded.Some long, some short.He struggled to lift his head and spotted more on her shoulder for a moment before lowering his head back down.One could assume it was all over her body.No wonder why she was covering herself up with a kimono back in Konoha and why now her outfit concealed much of her body.No matter how much he may have hated her, but deep down, he felt sorry for her.What if the story Shunjin expelled was true?No one should be forced to such harsh treatment.

“…How did you get them?” Iruka asked innocently as Shachi pulled him along hard.This was not part of the plan to fight back.This came straight from him, from the heart.

“What are you talking about?” she snarled.

“Your scars…”

“So now you’re going to act all caring?” she bickered.“Give me a break and shut up!”

“…I’m assuming it was from when Konoha attacked your home, right?” he pushed further, ignoring her words.“…Were you taken captive?…Is that why?” Iruka asked.

“Why what?!” she demanded.

“Why you want to destroy Konoha… For revenge?” he explained, his tone low.“Shunjin said you lost everyone when Konoha attacked your village in Kusa…I assume if you survived and were found, you were taken prisoner and subjected to torture… I… wouldn’t blame you if that’s why.” 

“Like you would know anything!” she scoffed.

“I wanted revenge, too…” he confessed.He was the same too.He lost everything He wanted someone to suffer after he lost his parents and home to the Kyuubi.So who else would be perfect other than Naruto, the Kyuubi’s vessel?He didn’t care nothing for him and saw him as nothing but a constant reminder that many lost their lives carelessly.If he would just die, things would be right in Iruka’s eyes.Even when he was ordered by Hiruzen to teach Naruto, he could barely tolerate him or even look at him. Yet, as funny as it sounded, it was Kakashi who started to make him see the error of his ways after a failed mission.He reminded him of how he wanted to teach so much.One could say that was when Iruka started to respect Kakashi before starting to like him.

After that, and not to mention getting Naruto out of sticky situations over and over again, his feelings of resentment faded and he finally started to see the boy past the Kyuubi.He saw him for who he really was.

“Hmph, someone like you wanting revenge?Please, you’ve already proven yourself to be useless,” Shachi claimed.

“Why do assume …you know me though?” he asked. 

“Because like I’ve said before, I know your kind.Not an evil bone in your body!” she claimed.

“But what makes you think… after attacking Konoha, Shunjin won’t attack Kusa?…Or any other villages for that matter!” he claimed, thanking Kami that his throat wasn’t nearly as sore as it has been these past couple of days. 

Shachi came to a stop.“Oh, that’s easy!” she chuckled again.Slowly, she turned back and leaned in down by his side, her breath over his ear.“I would stand and watch with him as it burned to the ground, too.”

Iruka caught his breath.It was impossible.“…B-But Kusa is-“

“My home?” she scoffed.“Please, things work differently than they do in your village.Different rules and different lives…You couldn’t even fathom how much by.”

“Then why-“

“All your kind ever brings with you is death!All you and the other nations ever do is ridden our countries with famine and plague with your years of fighting,” she stated, her tone cold.“You use our land to fight on.You use our facilities to house your injured.You buried your dead in our backyards!”

Iruka hated to admit it.All of it was true.In the world today, not a single nation was purely innocent, even his home.He had only read the stories after finding some old scrolls at the academy one day while he was cleaning.Probably stowed away there by mistake.From the details and the dates he could just make out, they had to be at least from the time of the Second Shinobi War if not earlier.He couldn’t fully read them without having the urge to regurgitate.“Shachi…”

“So that’s why we’re doing this,” she proclaimed.“No more will we shinobi of the smaller villages be taken for granted and trampled over…No longer will we have to rely on the five nations-”

“…But Shunjin,” he muttered.“…Shunjin is from Suna.”

“You honestly think every shinobi in your village is happy?Glad that you are taught to fight?Ecstatic when you get your first kill?!” she asserted.

“No one is happy to kill!” Iruka shouted.

“Then why do it?” she questioned.“Why kill?Why destroy something in a matter of seconds that people have tried for years to build?Why shed blood?!You’re a teacher!You should know the ans-!”

“People change!” he declared as loud as he could.“We are not the same as we were years ago.…It’s not joyous to kill.No one wants to do it.So we learn from our mistakes.…We teach that it is better to talk than fight.…We teach humility instead of how to commit homicide.…Konoha instills a will of fire within all of their shinobi that we studied from our Hokage. And then we pass it down to each generation to make sure we never repeat the mistakes of the past!Things would be better if we didn’t try to kill one another!”

Shachi was left speechless for a moment, caught off guard.Yet, it would take more than a few words to change her beliefs.“Heh, you truly believe all of that,” she scoffed again.

“I do…” Iruka professed, again slowly lifting his head up to see her eye to eye.“It’s why I became a teacher…To teach every future shinobi the beliefs of the village.”

“Heh, really,” she wondered.“So this is the kind of person the kids of Konoha look up to…You are _so_  pathetic.”

“Look who’s talking,” he pointed out.“You look up to a man like Shunjin that pushes you around…”

“You think Shunjin pushes me around?!” she screamed, tired of the chuunin’s mind games.“I don’t care what Shunjin does to me just as much as I don’t care what happens to you…” she said, taking out a small vial in her right hand and flicked the cap off, revealing a syringe. “You’re just as disposable as garbage!”

“Think again!” shouted Iruka.Just as the kunoichi was about to land the syringe in Iruka’s neck, immediately with what reserved strength he had, he swung his left leg back and kicked the vial out of her hand.He just smiled as she cried out in pain, her bruised wrist damaged further.Iruka pulled his leg down and jumped back.A loud crack echoed when the rope connecting them snapped.Seeing her stunned for a moment, Iruka used it as an opportunity to escape.He paused for a moment.Before leaving, he quickly stooped down and with some fast maneuvers; he managed to grab the poisoned-filled syringe and dash off with it.

“Idiot…” she snarled, recomposing herself.“I know I should have killed you!”Hastily, she pulled out another syringe and injected it into her broken wrist.Bones cracked and set back into place as it slowly healed.Carefully, she rotated it, still hearing snaps.“I need a better way to heal…”

Iruka continued to run off, away from Shachi, but not before he concealed the unused syringe in his sleeve.If it’s as deadly as Shachi made it out to be, it would pay off in a dire situation. He darted off and hid behind a corner of a dilapidated wall, hoping to catch his breath.The past few days of imprisonment left him in no shape to fight and the bindings didn’t help much.If he continued on to try to fight against Shachi, he would lose for sure.And it would only be worse if he ran into Shunjin while escaping.He had to find a way to get his things back, and get the hell out of there and back to Suna to warn them and the other villages about the attacks.And he promised himself that if he made it out alive that he would go straight to Kakashi and apologize about his rude behavior.Whether he would tell him about his fiancée’s true nature before or after was still up in the air. 

“There you are!” Shachi shouted from around the corner.Iruka had been too deep in thought to realize she was there.Out from her pouch and in both of her hands were six single senbon between her fingers.A quick glance could see that they were laced, dripping with poison.The brunet quickly ducked down before the needles flew through the air.Instead of hitting their intended target, they bounced off the wall.The rock slowly started to corrode and simmer on the wall, eating away at the stone.If it was powerful enough to do that, Iruka thought, he could just imagine what it would do to his skin and bones.“Come on, you said you wanted me to kill you earlier!”

“I changed my mind!” Iruka yelled back.A slight shimmer on the ground grabbed his attention.Finding it to be an old, tarnished kunai, he immediately grabbed it and threw it at her, aimed at her head, but she skillfully dodged it as it made a loud thud, striking the wall behind her.

“Wow, this is interesting,” pointed out Shachi.“You, weak and pitiful.Me, with various poisons, strong enough to kill you slowly…Need I go on?”

Iruka just stared back at her with a sly grin.Too bad for her, he didn’t fully tell her his back-story and how much of a trickster he was back in the day.

“Let’s just get this over with and this time, I won’t miss,” she whispered, getting into position to strike again as she tightened her grip on her senbon, aiming for a one-hit blow.Iruka on the other hand, was prepared.Rearing her arms back, Shachi sneered as she dashed hastily at the chuunin at full force.She scratched the air as she attacked but Iruka was quick to dodge, side stepping away.She attacked again, throwing the senbon this time, trying to catch him off guard, but the brunet was quick to dodge the attack, wasting it.

Shachi sneered as she grabbed more poison-laced senbon and attempted either a jab or a dart with them.With every move she tried to land a hit, her opponent was able to swerve out of the way in time.

“…Stop! …Moving!” she yelled as she continued her unsuccessful onslaught.Her breath started to get shallow and short.Her moves started to become sluggish as sweat starting to appear on her forehead.Iruka took quick notice of Shachi’s gradual fatigue setting in.Without her noticing it, he was able to move back continually into a wall.With one last ditch effort, she swung one last time at Iruka, straight in his face.But like times before, the brunet moved out of the way and just smiled as he heard the sound of metal striking the wall head on.

Shachi growled as she watched the wall slowly disintegrate.

Iruka scoffed as he watched her become more frustrated.She tried to catch him off guard again, this time turning around, and throwing another senbon aimed for his head.Yet, Iruka managed to dodge that one as well as he leaped far away and just smiled.The woman took one look at him and paused as she heard not just the wall behind her crackling under its weight but the ceiling as well.She glanced up, seeing where her poor aim hit and watched the ceiling start to collapse. The chuunin watched as the rocks and stones around the kunoichi crumbled and fell, trapping her in a  literal stone, cold prison.

Iruka had used this trick before when he was younger, when he was still a genin and was able to outsmart a rouge shinobi he came in contact with.He tired out his enemy enough for them to not notice their own mistakes and use it to his advantage.If he couldn’t fight against them, he would let the enemy do the work for him.He was able to use the time while the enemy was trapped to run away with his teammates and, according to their sensei, he practically saved his friends’ lives.So if it was good enough to stop someone ranked high in the bingo book, it should work just as well on Shachi.

He sighed as he stepped away, about to look for the exit when he heard low cracks and thumps on the floor.He turned around and saw the rock prison slowly break away, revealing the kunoichi, a disheveled mess. Her black hair was in her face and cuts and bruises ran up her skin. She let out a meager but shrill voice, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Where the hell… do you think… you’re going?!” she screamed at him, stepping through the rubble, scrambling to get a healing needle from her back pouch.She found one and quickly injected herself of the liquid and just like before, her wounds started to fix themselves up.This time, a slight giggle and sigh of relief escaped from her lips. “Are you… listening to me?!Where do you think you are-“

“I’m not going to kill you,” Iruka stated.“You think Konoha is filled with ruthless killers?I’m proving you wrong.I set that trap up that you would be stuck, not dead.Take this opportunity to-”

“You think you can change my mind like that?!” she screamed.“I’ll show you what I still think about shinobi like you!”Quickly, she started to perform hand seals.He looked at her, anticipating her next move, waiting to see what jutsu she was about to perform.

“Do what you want,” Iruka insisted, ready to face her again.Suddenly, he felt the floor around him shake.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath them with a tremendous force, both questioning what was going on.And with the poor infrastructure in the building, some of the floor started to give way.Both Shachi and Iruka tried to grab a hold of the nearby walls to maintain their balance.Yet, it proved futile as there was no safe space to stand on.

While the kunoichi continued to find her center, Iruka swiftly hopped away and landed safely on the bottom floor.Debris continued to fall, creating a humongous dust cloud in his presence.Perfect.Not only did the tremor help him get away, the kicked-up dirt helped impede the woman’s vision.And thanks to Iruka’s ability, no matter what, he could sense her now while she couldn’t even see him.

Continuing on with the plan to get away from Shachi, Iruka didn’t bother to pause as he ran through the basement, careful not to run into anything in the dim lit pathways.

He stopped once again to catch his breath and to make sure he was as far from Shachi as possible.He closed his eyes and slowly tracked her chakra.Luckily, she was still on the upper floor, running around like a chicken with its head cut off, looking for him.He was able to affirm he was safe down here from Shachi, but as for Shunjin, he had no idea.He couldn’t pinpoint where he was in the building.Hopefully, that meant he wasn’t inside.But that gave reason that he could be outside.Maybe it would be best to just leave and get to Suna as soon as possible.Iruka gulped as his eyes snapped open. 

That wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

Again, another tremor shook the area tremendously.Iruka leaned against the wall for support as he glanced around, hoping the ceiling above him wouldn’t cave in on him.Luckily, he just missed it.Next to him on his right the ceiling did give way.Pulling his face away and tightly shutting his eyes, he guarded himself from the debris and dust kicking up again.If this was going to happen constantly, he needed to escape now before suffocating or getting crushed.And that’s what the tremor provided for him as the twilit night seeped through from the opening it created.All Iruka had to do was to hop right out and he would be free.

Yet, his victory seemed to be short lived.He stopped dead in his tracks.He couldn’t believe his eyes.In the midst of the rubble was someone.He paused in fear and was ready to either attack or flee.He waited for the other to make the move first.They made it.But the sudden spike of their chakra told Iruka everything and shocked him.

He was about to say something when a strong hand took a hold of his throat, nearly crushing his trachea.As if he hadn’t had enough pain to deal with these past few days.He tried to make a sound to warn the other, but nothing came out.Only a kunai started to lunge toward him for a one-hit kill.In the dust, he thought he saw a familiar silhouette, with the pointed hair.

’ _K-Kakashi?’_

“Nope,” the voice chuckled as Iruka suddenly felt a hard jab in his stomach.Destroying what strength he had left, the chuunin fell limp, knocked out cold.


	15. Chapter 15

\--- **A** gain, Iruka found himself waking up in unfamiliar territory.This time, the air wasn’t dry or laced with sand particles.He could hear the sound of cicadas and crickets chirping as well as crows cawing.Yet, the sounds came from a tiny slit in the stone ceiling above him.That and the morning light creeping in.Again, he found himself lying on cold rock in a cramped cell room.Slowly and carefully, he sat up.He grimaced as he applied pressure to his sore muscles in his arms.Though the pain though, he gasped at the realization:his wrists were now wrapped up with layers of bandages and no longer was his head pounding.He was healed.“What?But how-“  
  
“So… you’re awake.”   
  
Iruka glanced out of his cell and narrowed his eyes.He couldn’t see the figure clearly, finding that he used the shadows outside the cell to conceal himself.But that threatening and menacing chakra could not be hidden, no matter what was used.“…Shunjin.”

The man chuckled.“You really are something… Iruka.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?I never gave out that information!”

That lash out earned Iruka another laugh.“Someone else did it for me… Another from your village.Had very distinct white hair and didn’t seem keen on showing his face…”

Iruka’s eyes widened as his fists shook in anger.The man confirmed for him as if his sensor ability didn’t already.Kakashi was there, back in that decaying excuse for a village.He was there to retrieve the chuunin.To rescue him.To save him.“You… You better not have-“

“Heh, don’t get yourself flustered.He’s alive.I have no need to kill him.”

“Why?Why do all of this?!” Iruka shouted.“Why go against your home?Do you understand what you are doing?!”

“Don’t question my motives.I know exactly what I am planning for.And it will be executed the way I want it to go.That is why you are still imprisoned by me and still alive.I still have some use for you, for now at least…” he scoffed.

“I’m not… going to let you use me!” Iruka grunted, staring directly in the blood red eyes of his capture.

“Oh, I know,” he simply replied.

“Then why?!Why continue to lock me up and care for me?!” he argued back.

“So you are still willing to die for your village?” he sneered at the chuunin.

“If I must…” Iruka stared him down.

“Heh.You’re smart, figure it out,” the other laughed it off as he walked off, leaving the chuunin to think.

Iruka gritted his teeth and ran his fingers through his ratted hair.Thinking back to all that has happened to him already, none of it made sense.Shachi, the woman he believed Kakashi cared for enough to marry her was now the enemy.Holding no love for others, determined to watch other suffer.Iruka couldn’t blame her after hearing about her past.The smaller countries and villages always suffered due to the five great nations and their problems.He wondered if she was able to infiltrate further into Konoha with her status as the fiancée of one of the village’s elite jounin.Holding a vast array of poisons, she could have put many under without a trace and sneak by.Yet, wouldn’t Konoha have suspected something early on?One of the security guards, one of the Hokage’s guards, Kakashi.He would be able to hack through such a devilish plot.Did he fall for the plan, too?  
  
The other was something else.From the reports, Shunjin was regarded as a highly, respected jounin from Suna.He sometimes was put into position to guard the Kazekage when his brother and sister were unavailable to do so.He had comrades who held him in high regard.No were in his history hinted at the possibility of him holding a grudge against his home.An only child to a shinobi and civilian, both parents were still alive.There was even talk about a possible fiancée for him.Could there have been something Suna missed?Something they overlooked in Shunjin’s profile that would start the spiral of hatred the Suna-nin held.But what could it have been?That chakra pattern was no doubt laced with the intent to kill as well.It didn’t fit.

Iruka’s eyes widened a little as he slowly lowered his hands.Maybe that was it.Maybe it didn’t fit because it really didn’t.

Maybe, just maybe, there was something more unaware going on.

* * *

 

Kakashi examined the area where he and Shunjin fought.Once the dust settled, everything became clear.The old, former village served as a temporary post for the enemy.If anyone should find their location, they would pick up and quickly leave to the next one available.Rations and weapons were spread throughout, all left behind in a hurry, all not a necessity.That included what Kakashi found outside the cell.A familiar flak jacket and damaged hitae-ate, bearing the Konoha symbol.

_’Iruka…’_ he thought, clutching the hitae-ate in his hand, tight.He was so close but couldn’t reach his goal.

“Boss!” a voice barked as nails scrapping the stone floor raced to the jounin.“Hey, you ok?You look like you’ve been through a tornado!"  
  
“I’ll be ok, Akino,” he assured the canine, stooping down and petting his furry head.“Have they arrived yet?”  
  
“Yep!I brought them as like you asked me to!” he yelped as he led his owner out of the small encampment outside.There, a dozen Suna-nin were already at work, digging through the sand and retrieving any clues or hints left behind by the enemy.

Already by the time he walked over, one was there to greet him.“Kakashi-san,” Baki approached the jounin.“Your dogs told us to come to you out here right away.Did you run into Shunjin?”

Kakashi remained silent, still holding onto the chuunin’s hitae-ate.

“Was your partner here?”

“Yes.He was.Not anymore…” he sighed, feeling like a failure.He recalled the moment, after Shunjin and him fought, he grabbed the throat of his supposed enemy and for a split second, he thought his hand was around Iruka’s throat.But all it turned out to be was a former shinobi from Iwa, his body already decomposing, his skin sickly bronzed and shriveled up.His lips were pulled back, exposing his barren teeth.The sand had pulled his skin, exposing every detail of muscle.Already partially mummified.

The Suna-nin looked back among his men, scavenging the desert area.“We have sent one of our messenger birds to deliver a message to the Kazekage for his immediate return to the village.Whatever we are going up against, it’s best he stays under our watch.If this was possible, anything is.” 

Both men watched as one by one, the body count under the sand rose.Many were of the Suna-nin that were reported dead or missing.Many were also hailed from other nations, others that came to help Suna.Some even appeared to be innocent villagers caught in the crosshairs of battle.

“This, all of this…Something bigger is happening…”

“Like what?Shunjin is obviously trying to get back at Suna!”

“Then why?” Kakashi simply asked.

“Why what?!”

“You and your men reported that Shunjin was a very loyal shinobi to the village.If he was so loyal, why destroy so many lives?Why go through all of this mayhem?” he asked, questioning his problem.

“Why not?!” Baki shouted.“One doesn’t need a reason to kill!”

Kakashi kept his lips shut.He understood.After dedicating his life to the ANBU at the wishes of his sensei, all he did was take life after life, based on orders.A life that drove him to near solitude.A life he was ready to settle with.With everyone he was once close to him, friends and family, there was nothing left to come to.No one to greet him home, no one there to pat him on the back.He felt alone.Even with the occasional outbursts from his so-called rival Gai or wishes from Asuma and Kurenai to join them for a round of dango, it did nothing for him.There was no reason to live.Just a reason to kill.

“Sir!” one of the Suna-nin called forth.“You have to come see this!”

“What is it?” Baki turned around.Kakashi just turned his head back.

Baki ran to his comrade and froze in the sand, looking down in shock.The looks of disgust and a hint of confusion were spread all over his face.“This… It cannot be…” he murmured.“Kakashi-san!” he called out.

The Konoha-nin blinked out of his stupor.He sighed as he shoved Iruka’s hitae-ate into his back pocket as he dragged his feet to the others.“What is-“ he stopped dead in his tracks.The same face Baki wore was now on him. 

Kakashi, Baki, and the other Suna-nin peered down and saw the remains of a shinobi they all used to know.

“…You said you fought Shunjin, correct?” Baki asked, his voice above a whisper.

Kakashi slowly gave a nod.

“And… he escaped, right?”

Again, Kakashi agreed.

“Then… why is this here?” Baki asked, his eyes not wavering.The carcass was already rotting, skin pulled and dried out.Teeth bared and jaw wide open.Thin, sandy, shady hair blew across where eyes used to be, now two empty black sockets.Remnants of clothing hung on his frail frame, still identifiable coming from Suna.

“You sure?” Kakashi asked.

“…Examine it!” Baki ordered his men.All shook, brought out of their stupor, as they were careful to exhume the body.It didn’t take long for them to find rusty kunai and shuriken.Yet, the damning evidence came as they came across the dog tags, bearing the name they dreaded to read.

“It-It doesn’t mean a thing!” one said.“They could have been placed here to fool us!”

“Bring the bodies back home and check them,” Baki ordered.“Make positive identifications on all of these bodies!Contact the villages where they were from!Now!”

The Suna-nin nodded and bundled up each body carefully, especially the one they just found.

“It… can’t be… If you…” Baki murmured.

“I know.It’s impossible…” Kakashi’s furrowed his eyebrows.

“He might be right.He might have just left his dog tags on this body to distract us.”

“And what point would that have to distract us?” Kakashi asked.“The tags are just as deteriorated as the weapons we found on him.They were there when this body was buried.And from the looks of it, it has been a while…”

“So you really do believe-“

“I do.”

“But then-“

“I don’t know,” Kakashi curled his fingers into fists, shaking.“But I’m going to find out.”

* * *

“Hey!Time for your daily meal!” a lackey shouted as he stood above Iruka’s cell.The brunet rose up from the floor and stood up.He watched as the food tray was lowered on a rope and a few wooden planks.Slowly, he approached the tray and reached to grab it, finding it to be once again dry, leftover white rice.“What?Not good enough for ya?!”

Iruka looked up, glaring at the other.Dropping the tray and trashing the stale food, he kept his eye contact with the lackey, refusing to eat.

“Not gonna eat, huh?” he chuckled.“Think you’re too good enough to eat our food?”

“And if I am?” Iruka snorted.

“A smart ass, eh?” the other rolled up his sleeves.“Let’s see how smart you are…” he snarled as he pulled up on the rope and started to move the stone above the small cell.Iruka waited underneath, waiting for his opportunity, waiting for enough space to quickly jump through and escape.Yet, just before that happened, a familiar fiend came strolling by and noticed the commotion.

“Now, now, we can’t have none of that…” Shunjin muttered as he approached the floor cell.Speedily, the lackey moved back, stood up, and bowed in respect to his boss.

“S-Sorry!Please don’t- Ack!!” he grunted as a swift punch collided with his cheek, pushing him back to the ground.“T-Thank you, thank you!” the lackey mumbled, grateful that was his only punishment as he scurried up to his feet and ran off, obviously terrified of the other.

“Seems like you still have that burning will of fire in you…” Shunjin chuckled as he walked closer to the cell and stooped down, his face though still hidden by the shadows.“No worries, it will extinguish soon enough.”

“No, it won’t,” Iruka affirmed his spirit.“Konoha is my home.I was born and raised there and I plan to live out the remainder of my life there, teaching each generation what it means to be a shinobi, what it means to hold a will of fire!What it means to-“

“You really believe that?” the Suna-nin asked quietly, butting in.“You really believe that just by word of mouth that you can aspire those- No, mold others into what you want them to believe?”

“I-I would not do such a thing! I always let my students figure out everything for themselves!I can’t tell them what they want out of their lives!”

“Really?” Shunjin asked, prompting his elbow on his thigh and held his head.“Konoha, a village that once housed the powerful Uchiha clan.Once.A village that was called home to one of the legendary Sannin.Was.You think that ‘will of fire’ was burned in them deep from those old school teachings?”

“That… that…” Iruka struggled to find an answer, an explanation for the village’s own downfalls.“Not… everyone or anything is perfect…”

“Admit it.Your teaching methods are outdated.People do not learn from others but from action.We learn from experience.We learn from the pain others cause us and what pain we inflict on them.That is only way we learn.That is how we can shape others and shape our world to our liking,” the vile man spat out his venom.

Iruka was left shaken, his spirit beaten but not broken.Peering down at the cement floor, hands trembling, the words echoed in his head.“I don’t… I don’t believe you…”

“You will.You will see my words as true and will bear witness to them as the new law of the land,” Shunjin peered down into the cell.

“I will not!” Iruka stood defiant, looking back up at him.“I won’t see it because it will not happen!I won’t let you turn this world into your twisted vision…”

“You really think you can stop me all the way down there?” Shunjin snarled.

“Not alone.I know together, my friends and I will… I know Kakashi-san won’t rest until I am safe!” he stated with determination.

“Heh, you really believe all that, don’t you…?” Shunjin continued to stare below at him, locking his eyes down at the chuunin.“You mean the thought of that jounin changing his mind hasn’t crossed yours?The fact that he may start to think his life is not worth risking yours?”

“No, it hasn’t… because it would never happen…” Iruka retorted.“I know Kakashi-san.He wouldn’t leave someone behind for his sake.”

“What about the mission’s sake?”

“Especially the mission’s sake!He isn’t like that!Kakashi-san cares about everyone on this team and doesn’t wish them any harm!He won’t finish the mission if it met someone didn’t come back home!” the brunet shouted, scowling.

“Heh, you say that now, but just stand there and watch,” he chuckled.“You’ll be proven wrong…”

“I won’t!I know I won’t be!”

“Why are you so sure of yourself?” 

“Why are you like this?!” Iruka demanded.“The Shunjin I studied up on would never do this!He would never-“ Iruka paused in thought.His eyes widened as slowly, the realization came to mind.“No… It… That can’t be…” the brunet closed his eyes, thinking back to the enemy’s words and actions.How much they conflicted with his past reports.  
  
“Oh?” the other’s curiosity peeked.“Have you figured it out yet?”

Iruka gulped as he breathed in deep and sighed, peering down.“You… Shunjin… was a Suna-nin, started out young, but was well respected for his abilities and talents…Moved fast in the ranks in the village and… gained the trust of many comrades throughout…Served the village well… Finding a sense of pride in his work…A sense of belonging…A sense that if needed to be… to… to die to save the village.”

“Really, you think I was all that?Was that what those idiots back in Suna told you?” he replied, laughing and grinning wickedly.

“No… I was able to deduce it from the basic reports given to me.That is who you… Shunjin was,” Iruka glanced up, his eyes weary.

“And you believe all that to be true?You think you’re right?”

“Yes…” Iruka raised his head and stared up.“…Because you’re not Shunjin.You killed the real one and now parade around as him….” The authority figure replied not a word or made a sound in agreement.“I’m right, am I not?”

There was a long and chilling pause.The air hung heavy between them.Suddenly, laughter burst from the other, heartily as he reared his head back, letting it all out. “Heh, what good detective skills you have there!I knew you would be able to figure it all out!”

Iruka gasped a little with a feeling of uncertainly.“So the wind-based justu reported-”

“All mine!He isn’t the only one good with that nature!”

Iruka swallowed hard.“But then… who-“

“Wouldn’t you like to know who I am…?” the man leaned down into the cell, revealing his real face to the chuunin.  
  
Iruka was right.The man before him wasn’t Shunjin.Wild, fiery red hair entangled around his head, pulled back into a loose ponytail.Only a large chunk of hair curling around his right cheek was what appeared to be bleached white.His smile was wide, stretching the entire width of his face from side to side.The only thing that remained familiar was his eyes, still red as fresh, splattered blood.

And his threatening and menacing chakra still lingered.

“You and I… are going to have some fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was the second chapter for tonight... and with a twist!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a story I have been working on since... about 2014! Right before the manga ended! That being said, I do have many chapters done for this fic (about 20+) so seeing how the first chapter does, I'll continue to update and work on future chapters.


End file.
